The Future Is Ours
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: A collection of one shots set in the five years before the fast forward.
1. Happily Ever After

I have decided to create this as a place to put all my one shots pertaining to the five years between the wedding of Chuck and Blair and the fast forward to Serena's wedding. Feel free to follow if you want to know when it's updated. This one shot is Chuck and Blair's wedding night. I can't remember who requested it but someone did. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks in advance for all reviews and favorites etc. As always I own nothing.

* * *

He had spent all night, when he wasn't touching her, watching her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked absolutely beautiful in her ice blue gown. As a matter of fact he could honestly say that he had never seen anything more stunning than Blair Waldorf. But she wasn't Waldorf anymore. She was Bass. She was his wife. The word was foreign to him and yet so familiar. She was finally his. There were no more obstacles or problems standing in their way. They were married and their hearts were joined forever. He had never felt more complete or whole in his entire life.

The impromptu reception that Lily and Eleanor had thrown together was the perfect celebration of their union. The food was delicious and the champagne was bottomless. By the end of the night everyone was feeling euphoric.

Chuck had just fed Blair a small bite of cake when Van Morrison's "Someone Like You" began to play over the speakers. He set his fork aside and took Blair's hand in his pulling her to her feet. She had kicked off her heels a while ago so he bent over gathering the hem of her dress up into his free hand. He led her to the center of the room and dropped the beaded fabric from his fingers wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to himself.

Blair's arms entwined around his neck as he leaned his head down and rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes never left his.

"I love you," she whispered.

He placed his lips gently against hers and kissed her softly.

They swayed back and forth completely engrossed in each other. It was as if nothing else existed at this moment except for the two of them.

"_I've been travellin' a hard road_

_lookin' for someone exactly like you._

_I've been carrying my heavy load_

_waiting for the light to come shining through._

_Someone like you makes it all worthwhile._

_Someone like you keeps me satisified. _

_Someone exactly like you."_

As the song came to an end Chuck placed his mouth against her ear and whispered, "Let's get out of here." He kissed the spot right behind her ear.

She pulled back placing both hands on either side of his face. "You've read my mind."

Chuck immediately texted Arthur and asked him to bring the car around. Then he and Blair went around the room doling out hugs and thank yous. Chuck pulled Dorota aside before joining Blair at the elevator. They were in deep discussion for a moment and then he turned to his bride and crossed the foyer to stand by her side.

She took in his smiling face and couldn't help but smile right back at him. "What are you two being so secretive about?"

He kissed her lips lightly. "None of your business Mrs. Bass."

She started to protest as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He bent down to gather her train for her and led her into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed he gathered her into his arms and started to kiss her. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and suddenly she forgot all about his whispering to Dorota.

They were completely unaware that the elevator had reached the lobby and the doors had opened until Graham, the doorman, had cleared his throat.

The elderly gentleman smiled indulgently at the newlyweds and nodded his head. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bass. Your car is here."

Blair blushed as they stepped out of the elevator. Chuck removed his jacket wrapping it around Blair's shoulders and then picked up her train once again. It would be a shame if the dress became soiled. It was beautiful and he knew his Blair and she would want to save it and add it to her collection.

He nodded at Graham. "Thank you and good night."

Graham smiled as he held the door for them and they entered the limo through the door held open by Arthur.

Once they were settled Blair sighed and glanced at Chuck with a sideways glance. "Where are we headed?"

He took her hand in his and began to stroke the back of it with his thumb. "You'll see in a minute."

"You're just full of surprises tonight aren't you?"

He squeezed her hand. "This is just the beginning of a lifetime of surprises."

She leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

Within minutes they were pulling up to the Palace hotel. Blair looked at Chuck.

He looked down at their entwined fingers. "This place holds some of my favorite memories of us. That summer after senior year was some of the best days of my life. I was never happier than with you in my suite."

She placed her free hand against his cheek and forced him to look at her. "It's perfect."

Arthur opened the door and they stepped out arm and arm and crossed the courtyard to the doors of the lobby. The doorman held the door for them and motioned for the concierge.

The man rushed over to the two of them. "Mr. Bass it's so good to see you. May I congratulate you and your lovely bride?"

Chuck nodded shaking the man's hand. "Thank you Timothy."

He smiled at the happy couple. "Everything is ready and just as you requested. May I take you upstairs?"

Chuck shook his head. "No that's okay. We know the way."

Timothy clasped his hands behind his back and nodded. "Of course sir, just call me if you need anything at all."

Chuck placed his hand at the small of Blair's back and led her to the elevators as he mumbled, "Thank you."

Once in the elevator Blair became quiet. It was almost as if she was being shy. Chuck wasn't sure what was going with her but there was a definite shift. He kept his eyes on her and she kept her head down and her eyes trained on the pattern of the rug. When the doors opened he slipped his hand in hers and they walked down the hall and to the familiar door of suite 1812. Chuck pulled his key card out of his pocket and then without a word bent down and swept her up into his arms.

She gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"  
He kissed her and then slid the key into the lock. "Carrying my bride over the threshold." He pushed the door open and carried her into the suite.

The room looked beautiful. There were candles lit everywhere and bouquets of peonies on nearly every surface. Their scent was intoxicating. He carried her to the bed where he placed her on her feet. There was champagne chilling on the bedside table and Chuck poured them each a glass.

As she took her glass into her hand she glanced up at him shyly. He was looking at her as if for the first time. He lifted his glass slightly.  
"To the most beautiful woman in the world for making me the happiest man ever. I love you." Clinking his glass against hers they each took a sip.

He then reached out taking her glass from her and setting them both aside. He removed his jacket from her shoulders and tossed it onto the chair. He then placed his hands on her hips leaning forward kissing her lips gently.

Slowly his hands moved to her back where he slid them up to reach the clasp of her zipper at the top and very slowly began to unzip her dress. It had been seven months and he was dying to make love to her.

She pulled back suddenly and he looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong Blair?"

She swallowed hard and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She glanced up at him. "I'm nervous."

He laughed lightly. "Nervous? About making love?"

She nodded. He removed his hands from her zipper which was nearly unzipped completely. "Blair that's ridiculous. We've been together many times before."

Her shoulders fell and she lifted her eyes to meet his. "Not as your wife."

He smiled at her. "I love the sound of that; my wife." He placed his hands on her cheeks. "I'm going to kiss you now Blair and then I'm going to remove your dress and thoroughly make love to you. I've waited my whole life for this moment." He leaned forward kissing her deeply. When he pushed his tongue into her mouth he felt her start to relax.

He slid his hands back to her zipper as he finished pulling it down her back. He felt her pull back a second time breaking their kiss. He was about to reassure her again when she reached up and pulled the dress from her shoulders and slowly removed it. It pooled at her feet in a beaded puddle. She gingerly stepped out of it and stood before her husband dressed in her corset, sheer thong and pumps.

Chuck swallowed hard as she reached up and untied and removed his custom made tie. She began to unbutton his dress shirt placing kisses on his exposed skin. Her mouth joined his as she pulled the shirt from his pants and removed it from his body. He felt her hands at the buckle of his belt and he felt his erection jump. It had been too long and he was frightened he was going to embarrass himself.

He separated from her lips and reaching out he turned her around unhooking the hooks of her lace corset. The expanse of her back was exposed to him as he let the corset fall to the floor. He leaned forward and kissed the ivory skin. It felt like velvet against his lips. He made his way to the bare nape of her neck. She had removed the sterling and diamante headband earlier but had left her hair pinned up.

He softly ran his fingers over her bare shoulders and along her spine to her hips. He then slid his hands around her waist and rested his palms against her flat stomach pulling her back flush against his chest.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" His lips went to her neck as she tilted her head to the side giving him more access. She sighed as his hands ran up her torso and cupped her breasts. He tugged at her nipples as he captured her mouth with his. Slowly he ran his left hand back down over her belly and into her barely there thong. He ran a finger along her wet center and pushed it deep inside of her. She gasped as her head fell back against his shoulder.

He placed his mouth against her ear and whispered, "I need to taste you." And with those words he removed his hand from her panties and placed his finger into his mouth sucking on it.

"Just as wonderful as I remember."

By this point she was completely breathless. He captured her lips again and she could vaguely taste herself on his tongue.

He turned her in his arms again and reaching to the pins at the back of her head he began pulling them out freeing her curls. Kissing her he laid her back onto the bed. He stood up looking down at her. She looked gorgeous with her curls sprawled out against the bed; dressed in only her thong and heels.

And just when he didn't think she could get any more beautiful she blushed slightly under his gaze. He reached out and removed first one heel and then the other tossing them aside. He followed this by removing her thong. Now that she was completely naked he started with her right ankle placing kisses and using his tongue to make a path up her body. When he reached her perfect center he inhaled deeply and ran his tongue along her damp folds. He heard her gasp. He then continued up her stomach and to her left breast where he took her erect nipple deep into his mouth. He felt her fingers entwine at the back of his head pulling his hair slightly. He bit down gently before releasing her nipple and moving along her collarbone and up her neck to her ear.

He whispered softly, "You're mine forever Mrs. Bass."

"Always yours Mr. Bass." She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him. "I think it's time you make love to your wife."

He didn't take his eyes off of her as he quickly removed the rest of his clothes and settled himself between her open thighs. "I love you Blair." He entered her in one hard thrust. He watched as her eyes rolled back and she moaned softly.

It had been seven very long months and all the fantasies he had had of her could never measure up to this reality. She was resplendent and she was all his forever. As he began to move inside of her he captured her mouth once more and entangled his fingers in her mahogany curls. This was the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. She was the future mother of his children and the one who would always be at his side. He was never going to be alone again. He decided in that moment that he would do anything in his power to make sure she always felt loved and that nothing or no one would ever hurt her. She would have heart's desire. He would make sure of that.

It was the last coherent thought he had as he began to lose all control. It had been too long and he was beyond aroused. He pulled himself nearly completely out of her. She moaned and whispered his name. He plunged back into her and reached between them finding her clit. He knew he wasn't going to last long and he wanted to make sure she reached her peak.

It didn't take long and she was panting and begging him for release. Always the courteous lover when it came to her he obliged her and suddenly she was crying out his name as she came hard. He pushed into her one last time and released himself deep inside her.

He rolled off of her pulling her to his side. She laid her head on his chest as she panted trying to catch her breath. He closed his eyes as he listened to her breathing return to normal. He felt her lips against his bare chest and he tightened his arm around her.

He opened his eyes when he felt her shift, pulling herself up a little. He looked at her. She was smiling broadly. "Was it really that good?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I just realized that we're married and we can do this whenever and wherever we want."

He chuckled. "You only just realized that?"

"I'm your wife, I'm Mrs. Charles Bass."

He kissed her. "Yes you are." He hugged her to himself and she laid her head back down on his chest sighing contentedly.

He reached over and pulled the duvet over them. The past twenty four hours had been exhausting and he could tell she was already starting to doze off. He didn't think he was going to be able to sleep that night. He was too happy. He had been in love with this girl for nearly six and half years; maybe even longer than that if he was being honest with himself. He was still in shock that they were finally married. It all seemed surreal to him.

"What were you discussing with Dorota?" She broke the silence.

He smiled. Leave it to her to remember that detail. "I was confirming our itinerary with her so she could pack appropriately for you."

Blair raised her head and looked at him. "Our itinerary?"

He nodded. "You didn't think we were going to bypass a honeymoon did you? We're leaving first thing in the morning. She had your overnight bag sent over earlier and she'll have your suitcases on the plane tomorrow morning before our departure."

"And where, may I ask, are we going?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You'll find out when we get there."

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. He shook his head. "That's not going to work. You'll just have to wait and see."

She gave him a seductive look as she began to make her way down his body. "I have ways of making you talk Mr. Bass."

He gasped as she took him into her mouth. "Give it your best shot Mrs. Bass."

And she did. The rest of the night was spent making love with naps in between. By the time they had boarded the Bass jet the next morning Blair was completely exhausted and still clueless as to where they were going.

As Chuck reinitiated her into the mile high club he gave her the only clue; it was somewhere warm where she would need very little clothes. Blair satisfied herself with this clue and spent the rest of the trip guessing places.

Chuck was complete and happy. It was the perfect start to the rest of their lives together. This was just the beginning of a lifetime of love and happy memories. He had Blair and there wasn't anything else he needed. This was his happily ever after.

* * *

A/N I've had a lot of anon reviews of my stories in the past two weeks and while I love every one of them I do feel frustrated when asked a question etc but have no way of answering. Also while criticism is always allowed I do feel I have a right to defend myself and my work which I can't do when you do it anon. Maybe if you have a question or criticism you could contact me via Twitter so I can respond properly. My Twitter account is listed on my profile. Thanks! ~S


	2. Love and War

This one shot is based on a prompt I received from my reader salbaby. She wanted me to write about Chuck and Blair's first fight and makeup session. So here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. I so appreciate all the reviews, favorites and follows. The response was overwhelming! As always I own nothing.

* * *

Blair Waldorf Bass watched her husband of five and a half months across the patio of the Van der Woodsen's Hamptons house. Milly Stevens was hanging all over him. Milly had just gone through a very messy divorce and was fifteen years older than Chuck. Blair watched as he laughed at something the bottle blonde had said. Blair knew that whatever it was it certainly wasn't **that** funny. Her forehead wrinkled as she took in the woman's bad boob job and Botox gone wrong.

Blair downed her martini and rolled her eyes. "Gross," she whispered.

"Why are you standing over here all alone B?" Serena had appeared at her best friend's side.

Blair handed Serena her empty glass without looking at her. "Keeping an eye on the vultures. Can you get me a refill?"

Serena took the glass following the line of Blair's gaze. "What's up with you two tonight?"

Blair pulled her eyes from her husband and looked at her friend. "Nothing. Just the usual. Chuck being an ass."

Serena sighed. "So the honeymoon is over?"

"As of this morning yes." Blair gave Serena a little push. "Drink. Now please."

Serena started to turn away to do her friend's bidding when Blair stopped her. "Who invited Milly the money grabbing whore anyway?"

"She volunteered with my mother on the Met costume benefit board. She felt she had to invite her."

Blair tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "I'm getting thirsty." She watched as Serena rolled her eyes and walked over to the open bar to get her another drink.

Blair thought back to the morning argument she had had with Chuck. They had rented a house in the Hamptons for the summer and were going to divide their time between here and Manhattan. It was Memorial weekend and their first weekend in the house. The current plan was to return to Manhattan on Tuesday morning and come back out on Thursday night.

They were having a lovely breakfast on the terrace overlooking the pool and ocean when Blair decided to broach the subject of not returning to New York but staying at the beach for the entire week. She was having so much fun with Serena and it was so relaxing that she didn't want to leave.

She cleared her throat and set her tea cup back down onto her saucer. "So I was thinking about the week and I thought it might be nice to stay here and not return to Manhattan. There's the Hampton's magazine party on Tuesday and I would love to attend."

Chuck, who was reading the Times, nodded behind the paper. "You should definitely stay then. I have to return to the City though. I have final auditions at the club all week."

If Chuck could've seen Blair's face through the paper he would've known that his wife was beyond livid and he would've stopped talking but he was oblivious. "Maybe I'll return Friday instead of Thursday night and I'll go Nate's Spectator party."

When Blair didn't respond right away he lowered the corner of the paper and glanced at her. She was sitting on the edge of her chair with her back rod straight and her arms crossed in front of herself.

He shut the paper sighing. "Or I could come back Thursday night. I don't have to go to the party."

"This isn't about the party Chuck. This is about the auditions at Victrola."

He picked up his cup and took a sip of his espresso. "Blair, I'm always present for the final auditions. You know this. I can't do the hiring if I don't know the level of their ability and skills. This is the way it's been since I bought the club."

She removed her cloth napkin from her lap and placed it beside her plate. "That was before you were married. Certainly that changes things."

"What does our being married have to do with the way I conduct my business?" He sat back in his chair.

"I don't like the idea of you spending your nights watching women strip for you. What will people think?"

"First of all, the women don't strip for me, they dance. Second I couldn't care less what people think. This is my club and my business. It's successful for a reason."

Tears filled her eyes. "Do you care what I think?"

He sighed. "Of course I do Blair. I love you but I'm not going to change how I do business. I don't tell you how to pick models for Waldorf Designs. Plus I expect at this point in our very long relationship you would know me well enough to know that everything is strictly professional."

"You've had sex with some of the girls in the past haven't you?"

He shook his head standing up. "Stop it Blair."

She raised her eyebrows. "But you have."

"Yes, I have, when I was much younger and single. I have never cheated on you nor would I and quite frankly I'm offended that we're even having this conversation at all. I've had enough. Now if you'll excuse me I have a business call to make."

"Don't you dismiss me." She stood up her voice rising in anger.

Chuck turned around to face her. "You're acting like a petulant child having a tantrum and I'm not going to indulge this. I have never given you any reason not to trust me." He started to turn his back on her and stopped. "I don't think I'll be joining you for lunch today at Maidstone. You should call Serena and Lily and have them join you."

And with that he turned his back on her and left the terrace. Blair let out a small scream after he had shut the door. They spent the rest of the day apart and only saw each other when it was time to dress for Lily's party.

The longer they went without speaking the more tension built up. So much so that Dorota had stepped in. "Miss Blair you need to fix problem with Mr. Chuck. Everyone knows you two fighting."

Dorota was arranging Blair's hair into a messy updo and she glared at her maid in the mirror. "He's the one that needs to fix this with me. I didn't start it. He wants to continue acting like he's single. Interviewing dancers and going to parties with Manhattan's most eligible bachelors. It's a slap in my face."

Dorota gave her employer a disproving look. "Mr. Chuck loves you and would never do anything to hurt you."

Blair sighed. She knew Dorota was right but at this point it was a manner of principal. She wasn't going to back down now.

"Just finish my hair. I don't need marital advice, thank you very much," she snapped.

They rode to the party in complete silence and so it was that she found herself on the outs with her husband at the Van der Woodsen's annual Welcome Summer Party.

Serena brought her out of her memories by handing her a fresh drink. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Blair shook her head. "No, not really."

Just then they were approached by a man wearing a pair of Vineyard Vines lobster printed club pants. Blair was about to roll her eyes when she realized who it was.

"Andrew Clark?"

He smiled at her giving her a hug. "Blair Waldorf. You look stunning as always. I haven't seen you since high school graduation."

She nodded pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah it's been awhile and it's Bass now." She held up her left hand flashing the Harry Winston diamond engagement ring and wedding bands.

He slid his hand into the pocket of his WASPy pants. "Yeah I read about that in the Times society section. I think the headline read 'Former Princess weds to become Queen of Manhattan society' or something like that."

"Yeah something like that." Blair knew the headline by heart. "Former Grimaldi Princess weds and becomes Queen of Manhattan" but she wasn't going to correct him that would be rude.

He took a sip of his drink. "Wow. It's so good seeing you." He then acknowledged Serena who had been standing there the whole time. "You too Serena."

Serena forced a smile and turned to Blair. "My mom needed some help. Do you want to come with me Blair?" She was trying to give her friend and out.

Blair slid her arm through Andrew's. "No S, I think I'll catch up with Andrew for a bit."

Serena sighed glancing across the patio and noticing Chuck staring in their direction. She prayed they wouldn't cause any kind of scene. Her mother had had enough to deal with recently.

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit."

Serena left the two of them as she heard them start to discuss high school.

* * *

Chuck found her an hour later slightly drunk and laughing at some story Andrew was telling about his antics at Harvard or his crew club or whatever. Chuck had decided this whole thing had gone on long enough. He had let her stew and pout but he was over it now. He had been extremely irritated that morning and most of the afternoon but as the night wore on he slowly realized that what they were fighting about was so trivial. If she didn't want him to conduct the auditions then he wouldn't. It really wasn't all that big of a deal. Besides he was tired of not having her at his side and having to fend off the very obvious advances of Milly Stevens all night.

"Blair I think it's time to go home now."

Blair turned to look at her husband. She was doing that over the top fake smile thing she did when she was forced to pretend that she was enjoying herself. No one else could ever tell she was doing it but Chuck recognized it every time.

"I don't feel like going home just yet. Andrew and I are having the most interesting conversation. You remember Andrew from St. Judes right? Did you know he's in law school at Harvard and interning this summer with Felder? As in Raoul Lionel Felder the best divorce attorney in Manhattan." She raised her eyebrows at him.

Chuck didn't take his eyes off of Blair. Obviously she was still angry and trying to push his buttons. Just the thought of her even entertaining the idea of divorce made his blood boil.

He leaned down, clenching his jaw and whispered in her ear, "Alright you've made your point now let's go."

She turned to Andrew. "Tell me again about the Hanover/Giuliani case."

Chuck gently took Blair by the elbow and pulled her to her feet. "If you'll excuse us Clark."

Andrew started to protest but one look from Chuck and he shut his mouth. Chuck placed an arm around Blair's waist and started to lead her across the terrace to the doors leading into the house.

She tried to pull out of his grasp as he tightened his grip. "Unhand me right this minute," she hissed.

"You want to act like a spoiled child then I'll treat you like one."

They were then approached by the executive director of Lenox Hill Hospital. "Mr. and Mrs. Bass it's so good to see you."

He shook Chuck's hand. "I want to thank you both again for your more than generous contribution to our new children's wing."

Chuck forced a smile. "It was our pleasure Frank."

Blair started to say something when Chuck gave her side a pinch. She gasped and Chuck shook the director's hand again. "If you'll excuse us my wife is feeling a bit unwell."

He nodded. "Of course and do feel better Mrs. Bass."

Chuck moved them along before she could spew a snarky remark.

They made it to the terrace doors without any more interruptions. He held the door as he pushed gently on the small of her back and she crossed the threshold.

By this point Blair was furious again. She stormed through the kitchen and past the startled staff, down the hallway and into the large foyer. Chuck was right behind her. She turned on him as he entered the space.

"You're an ass." She was fisting her hands at her sides.

"Noted." He continued to walk past her. "I'm not going to fight with you about this at Lily's party." He opened the door. "We can discuss it at home."

She stormed through the open door to the car that was waiting for them out front. Blair rolled her eyes. Of course he had texted the driver before pulling her from the party.

The ten minute drive was spent in complete silence. Blair stared out the window while Chuck mindlessly glanced through his emails.

Once home Blair immediately stormed upstairs to the master bedroom while Chuck stayed behind to lock up. They had dismissed the staff prior to leaving for the night. He debated retiring to the library and drinking himself into a stupor but he felt like they had to hash things out. They were married now and they couldn't handle their problems the way they used to do when they were just dating. Avoidance wouldn't work anymore.

As he went around the house checking the doors he thought about how ridiculous she was acting and he felt himself begin to get angry again. He had planned on going to her tonight at the party and apologizing but then she threw Andrew Clark and his accomplishments in his face and all reason left him. Why did she have the ability to cause him to feel so out of control?

He poured himself a glass of scotch and downed it before heading upstairs. He had a feeling he was going to need the sustenance in order to deal with his prickly wife.

He took a deep breath before opening the door to their bedroom. He walked down the small hallway and into the sitting room. He removed his jacket and glanced around. It was quiet, too quiet. He threw his jacket onto the loveseat and headed into the bedroom.

Blair was sitting at the vanity brushing her hair. She had changed into a silk robe and if he was being honest she looked beautiful.

She glared at him in the reflection of the mirror as she continued to run the brush through her curls. "You can sleep in the guest room tonight."

He began to untie his tie removing it and tossing it on the chaise. "You're not shutting me out of our bedroom Blair." He began to unbutton his dress shirt.

Blair slammed her sterling silver backed hairbrush down on top of the vanity and stood up. "Fine. Then I will sleep in the guest room."

In complete agitation she started to rush past him. He reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her to his side. "You're not leaving this room. We're married now and we have to resolve things."

She laughed at him with her eyes blazing. "Ha! Married? You'd never know it by the way you act. Ogling dancers, wanting to attend parties solo, drooling all over Milly Stevens! What part of all that sounds like a happily married man to you?" She was panting in anger at this point.

"You're a fine one to talk practically crawling on top of Andrew fucking Clark. Seriously Blair the guy is so far below me he's not even worth my notice. You could've at least picked someone semi successful."

"I hate you right now."

"Well I don't particularly like you too much at the moment either."

"Let go of me." She tried to pull her arms free but he held firm.

"No." Staring at her he took in her flushed face and he realized that he was starting to feel something other than anger. "The problem is you've been too indulged your whole life. Blair Waldorf loved and adored and treated like a princess. Maybe if your father had taken you over his knee once and awhile we wouldn't be standing here having this argument."

She gasped, "How dare you? My father would never hurt me. He loves me!"

"He spoiled you. There's a difference. It's called discipline Blair and you're sorely lacking in it."

Blair's breath caught and she stared up at him. It was then that she saw the desire and wanting in his eyes.

He leaned forward till their lips were almost touching. "You could use a good spanking."

She shook her head. "Don't you even think about it or…"

"Or what? What are you going to do Blair? You going to scream, pout, kick me out of our bedroom? None of those things have worked for you so far tonight."

Before she even had time to process what was happening he was sitting on the edge of the bed and he had flipped her across his lap with her bottom facing up. He placed his right hand at the small of her back to hold her in place.

"I think a proper punishment is in order."

She kicked out her legs and tried to use her hands as leverage against the floor to try and push herself free. He brought his left hand down on her robe covered bottom.

"That's for distrusting me."

He brought his hand down a second time. "That's for trying to make me jealous with that boy."

She had stopped struggling. He ran his hand gently across her bottom. This wasn't the first time they had engaged in spanking and he wasn't even using half the force he had in the past. All anger had left him and he was feeling fully aroused at this point. He knew she could feel it too.

He brought his hand down for the third and last time. "And that's for being so fucking irresistible that I can't even stay angry at you."

He pulled her to her feet and between his thighs in a blink of an eye. Her hair was in her face so he reached up and pushed the now messy curls back. Her cheeks were a bright pink flushed with desire and she was panting hard from the exertion she had just expelled. Her silk robe was slightly twisted and half open revealing a silk and lace night gown that stopped mid-thigh and left very little to the imagination.

He reached up untying the robe and pushing it from her shoulders. "Why is it that even when I'm furious with you all I wanna do is fuck you?"

She pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

The slap was hard and Chuck's head snapped to the side. After a second or two he looked back at her. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath placing his hands on her hips and squeezing none too gently. She could already see the light pink imprint of her hand on his left cheek.

Next thing she knew she was leaning over and kissing him as she pushed her hands through his hair. He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He shoved his hands into her curls entwining his fingers in them and pulling hard.

She gasped as he shoved his tongue deep into her mouth. She ground her center against his bulging erection as he grabbed the hem of her nightgown which was now bunched up to the top of her thighs and pulled it over head. His mouth covered her nipple as her head fell back.

He felt her hands between them and the unbuckling of his belt. Within seconds his trousers were undone and her hand was shoved into his pants. She stroked the hard length of his erection and he knew this wasn't going to last long. He returned his mouth to hers as he ripped her thong from her.

She gasped and lifted her hips slightly so she could free him from the confines of his pants and lower herself onto him. She moaned into his mouth as he filled her completely. She began to move atop him riding him like she had never done before.

Suddenly he needed more control so he flipped them around pushing her back into the mattress. She called his name as he began to pound into her pushing her thighs even wider apart.

Five minutes later they were panting each other's names as they came. Chuck collapsed on top of Blair laying his head on her chest. She swallowed hard and tried to catch her breath as she pushed a hand through his hair which was damp with sweat.

He captured her hand placing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "I love you," he whispered against the soft skin.

Blair glanced down at her husband and was suddenly filled with an overwhelming feeling of love and adoration. "I'm sorry Chuck." She felt tears begin to prick the back of her eyelids.

He lifted his head glancing up at her. He pulled himself off of her moving to her side. He kissed her lips softly. "You don't have to apologize, Blair. We both made mistakes today."

He laid back pulling her to him and kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "I'll let Tomas conduct the auditions at Victrola and I'll stay here with you for the week."

Blair kissed his bare chest. "No it's your business and you should be there. Besides I think I have a better solution."

So it was that Tuesday night found Mr. and Mrs. Bass at Victrola together watching a slew of girls audition for a coveted spot as dancer for the best burlesque club in Manhattan. It turned out that Blair had a good eye for choosing talent and they agreed on all the choices except one which Chuck acquiesced to her.

It wasn't their first fight and it certainly wouldn't be their last. They were Chuck and Blair Bass and everything they did was intense and over the top and their arguments were no exception. But they knew that through it all the only thing that mattered was that they loved each other and that was the one thing that would never change.


	3. First Words

This was a one shot requested by my Twitter friend bevelinyada. Hope you all enjoy it. As always I own nothing.

* * *

Charles Bass, CEO of Bass Industries and billionaire several times over was sitting crossed legged on the nineteenth century Aubusson carpet in the living room of his prewar townhouse that he shared with his wife and fourteen month old son. Chuck had been known to take down entire companies in an afternoon, purchase two city blocks of real estate before breakfast and fire the most incompetent of employees over lunch but when it came to his son he was at a complete loss.

Henry Charles Bass was an exceptional child from the minute he drew his first breath. All his milestones in life so far had come early; rolling over, smiling, laughing, crawling, walking and talking. His first word was "mama" followed quickly by "mine", "no" and "bye bye". Soon he was saying all kinds of words including just last week when he started to call Dorota "Dodo". However the one word Henry refused to say was "Dada". Chuck had tried everything from bribing to begging. Last weekend he had spent an entire day alone with his son taking him to Serendipity and to the park to feed the ducks hoping it would be the push Henry needed to say it.

Blair feeling her husband's pain had even started to cajole Henry. She also spent many a moment showing her son his father's picture and repeating "Dada" over and over hoping he would mimic her. So far they'd had no luck. Henry, in true Bass fashion, was not going to do anything he didn't want to do.

So it was that Chuck found himself on the floor with his son next to him playing with blocks on a rainy Wednesday afternoon. He had decided to come home early to spend time with his family.

Henry, with the help of Chuck, was building towers. He would then take his toy cars and smash them into the towers knocking them down. Every time a tower would topple over he would squeal and clap his hands. Then he'd say "more" wanting Chuck to help rebuild.

This went on for about ten minutes until Blair entered the room followed by Monkey. The dog immediately ran to where they were sitting on the floor and began to lick Henry's face. Henry started to laugh and squeal "Monkay".

Chuck glanced at Blair. "Really? When did he start saying the dog's name?"

Blair looked guiltily at her husband. "Yesterday." She rushed over and joined them on the floor wrapping her arm around Chuck's waist and giving him a squeeze.

Henry at this point had fallen onto his back, still giggling, as Monkey continued to nudge the toddler with his wet nose.

Chuck sighed. "I give up. He's never going to say it."

Blair gave him a sympathetic look and kissed his cheek. "I highly doubt he'll go off to college unable to say daddy. He'll say it when he's ready."

"That's easy for you to say. He's been saying 'mama' since he was nine months old," he pouted.

She decided that Monkey and Henry had had enough bonding time and she reached over picking her son up off the floor and placing him on her lap. Monkey realizing the game was over plopped down next to his master laying his head on Chuck's knee.

Chuck reached out a hand petting his faithful companion. "At least someone in this family loves me."

Blair suppressed a giggle rolling her eyes at her overdramatic husband. "I think I showed you plenty of love this morning or have you forgotten." She leaned over and kissed him.

He glanced sideways at his beautiful wife. "Maybe I need a refresher."

She kissed him again. "Well maybe I'll have to do that for you tonight." She started to kiss him again a bit more passionately this time.

Suddenly Henry was pushing on her face. "No mama." He was frowning at his parents.

Chuck and Blair both looked down at their disgruntled son and laughed. Chuck ruffled the toddler's dark brown locks. "Heaven forbid all the attention isn't on you."

Blair squeezed her son to herself kissing his cheek. "Whether he says it or not there's no denying he's your son."

The Basses spent the rest of the day in each other's company. Chuck and Blair even cancelled a dinner date they had with Nate and his new girlfriend. Neither one of them wanted to leave their home and happy family.

After putting Henry to bed Chuck and Blair spent the next couple of hours together. Eating dinner and then watching a movie. They were in bed by ten Chuck looking over the Asian markets' morning numbers and Blair reading a New York Times bestselling novel. By ten-twenty they were in the throes of lovemaking and by eleven-thirty they were asleep in each other's arms.

Chuck and Blair were suddenly awakened at three-thirty in the morning by Henry's blood curdling scream. He usually slept through the night so this was completely out of the norm.

Blair sat up panting. "Oh my God Chuck, what's wrong with him?"

Neither one of them had ever heard their son scream like that. Chuck was up and out of bed in a flash. Before Blair could even get out of the bed he was out the door and down the hall.

He pushed his son's door open with his heart pounding, frightened of what he was going to find. He immediately saw his son standing up in his crib with tears streaming down his cheeks. Chuck started across the room looking all around. There was no one else there (his greatest fear) and everything else looked to be in order.

He went to the crib lifting his son up and checking him over. Henry was still sobbing. Chuck rubbed his back shushing him.

"What's wrong Henry?" He kissed his son's sweaty cheek. "You're safe."

Henry clung to his father. He was crying and mumbling "Dada" against Chuck's shoulder. Chuck in his state of fear was oblivious. Blair then entered the room tying her robe.

"Is he okay?" The look of fear on her face was heartbreaking. She rushed to them.

Chuck shook his head. "I don't know. I can't see anything wrong but he won't stop crying. Call Dr. Shaw."

Henry's pediatrician, Dr. Shaw, was on twenty-four hour call for the Basses. He was paid handsomely for his availability.

Blair rushed out of the room to get the phone. Chuck took Henry to the changing table to change his diaper. He tried to lay Henry down but he clung to Chuck even tighter so Chuck sat down in the plush, over stuffed rocker gently rocking his son trying to calm him.

Blair came back into the room with the phone to her ear. She looked at Chuck. "Is he running a fever?"

Chuck shook his head. "I don't think so. I think he's just warm from stress."

Blair continued to talk to Dr. Shaw and then hung up. "He's on his way over."

It was then that Blair heard her son say "Dada." She looked at Chuck. "Do you hear what he's saying?"

Chuck pulled his son from his shoulder and Henry still crying although much softer said it again, "Dada." He was hiccupping and trying to catch his breath but it was clear as anything.

Chuck felt tears fill his eyes as he smiled at his perfect, beautiful son. He hugged him pulling him tightly to his chest again. "Dada's here Henry and you're safe."

He looked at Blair who was wiping a tear from her cheek. He beamed at her. She crossed the room sitting on the arm of the chair and wrapping her arm around Chuck's shoulder.

"He knew his daddy would protect him." She kissed the top of Chuck's head.

The doorbell rang and Chuck stood up and started to pass Henry to Blair but he wouldn't have it. He clung tighter to Chuck. "No dada."

Chuck was certainly not going to refuse his son at this point and carried him downstairs with him to answer the door and let Dr. Shaw in.

Ten minutes later, after a thorough examination, Dr. Shaw put away his stethoscope and smiled at the Basses. "He's completely fine. I think from what you've described this may be Henry's first nightmare. They usually begin around one year of age. These are not uncommon and the best thing to do is sooth him and help him get back to sleep."

Blair nodded. "So he's perfectly fine."

Dr. Shaw nodded sliding on his coat. "Absolutely fine Mrs. Bass. I recommend a cup of milk and a cuddle and then back to bed."

Henry had finally allowed Blair to hold him and Chuck walked Dr. Shaw to the door shaking his hand and thanking him profusely for his time.

Blair headed to the kitchen where she warmed a cup of milk for her son and met Chuck at the main staircase.

"I don't know if I'll be able to get back to sleep now."

Chuck kissed her temple wrapping an arm around her waist as they started up the stairs. "I know that was scary."

She nodded. "What if it happens again? I don't want him being afraid." Blair never wanted anything bad or unpleasant to ever touch her son.

"I think he should sleep with us tonight." Chuck mumbled as they reached the top of the stairs.

Blair stopped looking at her husband in shock. "Wait are you suggesting? We break your rule about no children in our bed?"

He shrugged. "I just think for tonight it wouldn't be the worst thing."

She smiled at him. "Our son finally says the magic word and he has you wrapped around his little finger. Who knew Chuck Bass was a big softie."

He kissed her. "Now you do."

She laughed thinking to a wedding long ago and a similar conversation. They entered their bedroom and Blair settled Henry into the center of their large bed as Chuck went to use the bathroom. Blair took the cup from Henry setting it on the bedside table and lay down next to her son pulling the duvet over the two of them.

After a minute Chuck exited the bathroom and headed to the bed.

Henry held out his arms. "Dada bed."

Chuck smiled at his son as he crawled in next to him. He kissed his son and pulled him to himself. "That is never going to get old."

Blair leaned over kissing both her boys and then reached over and turned off the light.

Chuck hadn't slept so soundly in a long time. He knew his family was safe and all within arm's reach. He was awoken at seven to his son patting his face and whispering "Dada". Chuck decided that there was no better way to wake up than that. His life was basically perfect.


	4. New Beginnings

This is a one shot I wrote for Sabi. Her prompt was Henry's birth. Not sure this is my best work but I've rewritten and edited the hell out of it and do not feel I'm able to do any more. Thanks for the continued support of this selection of one shots. Appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites. I swear I have the best readers. Also a big thank you to all my Twitter gals who helped to answer childbirth questions especially Ellen and Debra. It was so helpful. Hope you all enjoy it. As always absolutely nothing is mine.

* * *

Blair Waldorf Bass was absolutely miserable. It was August and New York was in the middle of a heat wave. Normally she and her husband would've headed to the cooler beaches of the Hamptons but not this summer. Instead she was pulling herself and her protruding stomach up the stairs of her Manhattan townhouse. Arthur had her elbow and was escorting her up the stairs. He had just spent two minutes helping her maneuver herself out of the limo. She was not happy about either situation at all.

Dorota pulled open the heavy front door and stared down at her employer.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck is very upset that you go out today."

Blair took a deep breath as she reached the top step. "Oh is he? Well you can tell Mr. Chuck that I'm pregnant not an invalid."

She turned to Arthur. "Thank you so much." She patted the arm of the trusted chauffeur. "Mr. Bass and I will be leaving here at seven-thirty sharp."

Arthur gave her a curt nod. "I will see you then Mrs. Bass."

He glanced at Dorota who nodded once to let him know she'd take it from there. He went back down the steps all too happy to leave the very hormonal Mrs. Bass behind.

Dorota held the door wide as Blair stepped across the threshold. She rubbed her lower back. "I swear if this baby doesn't arrive soon I'm going to pull him out myself." Blair was forty-one weeks and two days pregnant; nine whole days past her due date.

Dorota patted her arm. "Baby come when he ready Miss Blair."

"Well I'm ready now. I can't handle much more of this." She was waddling through the foyer and down the hall towards the kitchen. "I'm huge. My feet are twice their normal size. I couldn't even get my Lanvin flats on this morning. My boobs are killing me, my back is aching and I look like a beached whale. Not to mention that I'm dying of heat exhaustion."

"Well I think you have never looked more beautiful."

Chuck had stepped out of his office just in time to hear his wife's tirade. Blair stopped at the entrance to the kitchen turning to face her husband. "Don't you dare lie to me Charles Bass."

He made his way down the hall stopping in front of her placing his hands on either side of her huge stomach. "You have never looked more beautiful than you do right now carrying my son and that is the absolute truth." He leaned forward placing a soft kiss against her lips.

Blair rolled her eyes, mumbled "Liar," and walked into the kitchen.

Dorota was already getting her a glass of water as she lowered herself into a chair. "My feet are killing me."

Chuck took the chair next to hers pulling it out and facing it towards her. He sat down in it, lifting her foot into his lap. He removed her shoe and began to massage her swollen arch.

Blair sighed. "That feels so good."

He smiled at her. "Finally something positive out of your mouth."

Blair took her glass from Dorota and glared at Chuck taking a sip. She set the glass on top of the table.

Chuck continued to massage her foot. "Blair I really don't want you wandering around the City anymore. You could go into labor any minute and I don't want you too far from home. We agreed you'd stay home unless you were with Dorota or me until the baby was born."

She shook her head. "We agreed on nothing. You dictated and expected me to do your bidding."

He lifted her other foot to massage it as well. "Blair, I worry about you. I can't help it. Please for my peace of mind stick close to home."

She sighed nodding her head. "Fine." She rolled her eyes taking another sip of water and then pulled her feet from his lap. "I'm going to go take a nap. I'm exhausted. I hardly slept at all last night." She stood up with some help from Chuck. "Your son decided to keep me awake kicking the whole night."

Chuck leaned in and kissed her. "Do you want me to tuck you in?"

She shook her head picking up her glass of water. "I'll manage." She started to waddle away and stopped when she heard Chuck's soft laughter. She turned her head to look at him. "What's so funny?"

He smirked at her. "You are literally barefoot and pregnant."

Blair looked down at her shoeless feet wiggling her perfectly painted toenails and then glared at her husband. "Ass." She turned her back on him and a chuckling Dorota and waddled out the door.

* * *

Two hours later she woke to find her husband entering the bedroom. He was loosening his tie as he crossed the room.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Did you have a good rest?"

Blair nodded laying a hand on her stomach. "Actually I did. He only kicked me once or twice that I remember."

Chuck laid his hand on top of hers. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

She smiled up at him from the pillow. "Not in the last few hours."

He leaned down kissing her. He then whispered in her ear. "I love you so much it hurts." He sat back looking down at her. "Thank you."

She looked at him questioningly. "For what?"

He took her hand and entwined their fingers together. "For loving me and giving me the family I've always wanted. You have no idea how happy you have made me."

She laid her free hand against his cheek. "I love you too."

He turned his head placing a kiss against her palm.

It was then that she felt a sharp pain that literally took her breath away. She gasped, "Ow."

He looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

Blair released a deep breath and rubbed her stomach. "Yeah. That was strong." She had been having intense Braxton Hicks for the past five days.

She took another deep breath and took his hand. "Help me up."

He did as she asked and she started to cross to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then we should start to get ready."

Chuck looked at Blair in complete confusion. "Get ready for what?"

Blair sighed turning to face her husband. "Tonight is the charity dinner and gala for the New York Historical Society. Don't tell me you've forgotten. I told Bethany to add it to your schedule last week."

"Are you out of your mind? We are not attending that gala Blair. You are literally moments away from giving birth. I asked your mother and Cyrus to go in our place this past weekend at brunch."

Eleanor and Cyrus had arrived in New York nearly five weeks ago. Eleanor was insistent that there was no way she was going to miss the moment her only child gave birth to her first grandchild. They'd been waiting in town ever since.

Blair felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. "Why would you do that? I'm completely capable of attending a dinner Chuck. Is this because you're embarrassed to be seen with me now that I'm big as a house?" A tear slipped down her cheek. "You find me unattractive. Don't you?"

Chuck quickly crossed their bedroom to stand in front of her. "Blair you are hormonal and not thinking clearly. You know how attractive I find you." He kissed her cheek. "I believe I showed you how much last night."

She gave him a watery smile. He reached out and wiped the tear from her cheek. "I don't want you pushing yourself. I want you to stay home tonight with your feet up and my arms around you. Let your parents attend the gala. Your mother was thrilled when I asked her. It makes her and Cyrus feel…"

He stopped as Blair gripped his arms in pain. She gasped and felt wetness between her legs. "Oh God."

Chuck looked down at the front of her dress which was wet. "Did your water just break?"

She nodded and began to cry. "I'm scared Chuck." She started to shake a little. "I've changed my mind I don't wanna do this. I don't wanna have a baby. We don't need a baby. We're good just the two of us."

Chuck pulled her as close as he could to himself kissing her temple as he wrapped his arm around her neck. "You Blair Waldorf are the most amazing woman I have ever known and there is nothing you can't do." He kissed her again. "You are going to be fine and our son is going to be fine. Do you hear me?" He pulled back looking into her tear-filled eyes.

Blair nodded her head as another tear slipped down her face. "But I'm really scared."

He took her hands and squeezed. "I know you are but I promise you I will be there right by your side the entire time. We'll get through this together." He nodded at her.

Suddenly she felt another contraction and took a deep breath gasping. "It hurts." As the contraction passed she took another breath and wiped her face.

Chuck kissed her. "Why don't you get a shower? I'm going to call Dr. Kerr and let her know you're in labor."

Blair nodded. "Call my mother too and Serena." She started into the bathroom and then stopped. "Don't forget Lily."

He smiled. "Do you realize we're going to finally get to hold our son?" Tears filled his eyes.

Blair started to cry again. "I know. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this moment."

Chuck approached her kissing her. "Me too. I'll be back in to check on you in a few minutes."

He wiped her cheeks one last time and left the bathroom closing the door behind him. He shouted for Dorota. He didn't want to leave the bedroom in case she needed him. He picked up his cellphone dialing Eleanor.

* * *

Three hours later they were in Blair's private suite at Lenox Hill Hospital. She was dressed in a beautiful vintage Christian Dior silk nightgown and robe in slate blue; the perfect color to welcome her baby boy.

Blair had a very detailed birth plan. She had spent the past two months making sure everything was in place. She even went so far as to interview anesthesiologists and their patients. In doing so she had decided on Dr. Michael Goldberg. They had arranged for him to have privileges extended to him at Lenox Hill.

Chuck had also made his wishes clear to Blair. He didn't want to see anything below her waist and he didn't want to cut the cord or watch his son make his actual first appearance into the world. Blair was in complete agreement with him. She had read many an article about men who had "seen" too much and she wanted to make sure that did not happen to Chuck.

Dr. Kerr who was examining Blair smiled up at the two of them. "Well Blair you are progressing nicely. You're four centimeters and completely effaced." She helped Blair lower her legs and pulled her nightgown back into place. Things should really start to move now."

The nurse had put in a call to Dr. Goldberg to check on his arrival time and was now back. She asked to speak to Dr. Kerr. They crossed the room to chat.

Chuck took Blair's hand squeezing it. "How do you feel?"

She smiled at him. "Okay."

Chuck leaned over and kissed her.

Dr. Kerr came back to them. "Alright we have a slight situation."

Blair sat up a bit straighter looking frightened. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Kerr held up her hand. "Nothing to get worried about but Dr. Goldberg is stuck in traffic on the FDR. He's not sure yet what is going on and is trying to get here as quickly as possible."

Blair started to panic. "No, no that wasn't the plan." She shook her head. "He needs to give me my epidural."

Chuck got up from his chair and sat on the edge of Blair's bed wrapping an arm around her. "It's okay Blair."

Suddenly a really bad contraction hit her. Blair leaned forward letting out a low moan. She started to take a couple of deep breaths and releasing them. Chuck rubbed her back. After a minute she fell back onto the pillow.

"That really hurt."

Dr. Kerr checked the monitor and Blair's vitals as well as the baby's. "You have a couple of choices Blair. You can use our anesthesiologist or you can continue what you're doing now and wait it out for Dr. Goldberg." She smiled at Blair. "I'll give you guys a moment to discuss it. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She left them alone and Blair started to cry. "This wasn't the plan. He was supposed to be here."

Chuck kissed the top of her head. He didn't like seeing her in this kind of pain. "Blair I think you should get the epidural now. I'm sure the doctor on staff here is great and knows exactly what he's doing."

She shook her head. "I did all the background checks and none of these doctors even came close to Dr. Goldberg on recommendations from patients. I think I'll wait it out. It's just rush hour traffic. It'll clear up soon."

An hour later and Blair had had enough. It turned out that there had been a horrible accident on the FDR and everything was shut down. Dr. Goldberg, who was in direct communication with Chuck at this point, was hopeful things were going to get moving. That was thirty minutes ago.

Blair's contractions were now every three to five minutes and they were becoming more intense. Though Chuck would never admit it to Blair he was in a complete panic. He hated seeing her in this much pain. It was literally killing him. He decided right there and then to never impregnate her again. He didn't care about the family plan they had discussed and the decision they had made to have another baby in three years. This was enough for him. He would never put her through this again.

Chuck summoned Dr. Kerr and let her know that Blair wanted the epidural now. Dr. Kerr thought that was a good decision and went to place the call.

Blair was lying on her side with her eyes closed. Chuck sat next to her rubbing her back. "They're calling the anesthesiologist now. He'll be here soon."

She nodded silently. He stared at her back. "Do you need anything?"

She nodded again. "Can you lay with me?"

He smiled as he laid down pulling her into his arms. He kissed the side of her neck and laid his hand on her hip.

She sniffled. "I was stupid. I shouldn't have waited for Dr. Goldberg. I could be pain free right now. This so wasn't the plan."

"I know," he whispered in her ear.

Her next contraction started and Chuck held her as she gripped the rail of the bed crying out in pain. When it was finished she started to cry. "I don't think I can do this Chuck."

He held her tighter kissing her sweaty temple. "Yes you can. You are the strongest, bravest woman I know and you can do this."

She turned her tear filled eyes to his. "I'm expecting one hell of a push present you know."

He laughed kissing her. "Oh I know."

Dr. Kerr knocked on the door once and entered. Chuck sat up and helped Blair roll over onto her back. "We have a slight problem."

Blair started to panic. "What? What's wrong?"

Dr. Kerr stopped in front of Blair's bed. "Dr. Yorke just went into an emergency C-section. He won't be available for at least another hour."

Blair started to cry shaking her head. "I can't do this for another hour. I can't. Chuck please…"

He wrapped his arm around her holding her. "What other options do we have?"

"We paged the on call anesthesiologist he'll hopefully be here in half an hour or less. You just have to hang tight till then. I'll be back in bit."

Blair glared at her retreating back. "'Hang tight'? Who the fuck says hang tight to a woman in labor? I want fucking meds."

Chuck had only heard Blair use the f word when they were in bed and she was talking dirty to him. He glanced down at her. "You are amazing." He kissed her.

Blair laughed. "Of course this would only happen to me. If it were Serena in this bed Dr. Goldberg would've been here waiting for her when she arrived and she would've been perfectly numb throughout this whole experience." She rolled her eyes.

Chuck rubbed her shoulder. "We are anything but boring, Mrs. Bass."

She started to respond when she felt another contraction and so it went for the next fifteen minutes until there was a knock on the door and Eleanor came in. "There's my little girl."

Blair immediately started to cry. "Mother, I'm so glad you're here."

Chuck got up from the bed kissing Eleanor on the cheek. She patted his shoulder and sat down on the bed next to her daughter enveloping her in her arms. "How are you doing?"

Blair shook her head. "I feel like my insides are being ripped out."

Eleanor glanced at Chuck. "Why hasn't she had the epidural yet?"

Chuck explained and Blair had another contraction. This time Eleanor dabbed her forehead and soothed her. When it had passed Eleanor glanced at Chuck. The poor guy looked like he was ready to faint.

She gave her daughter another squeeze and then got up. "Chuck, Lily and Cyrus are in the waiting room. Why don't you give them an update about what's going on in here and get yourself a cup of coffee? I'll stay with Blair."

Chuck tried not to look too relieved. He gave Blair a gentle kiss. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time. Mother will take good care of me." She touched his cheek and smiled.

Chuck stepped out of the room and closed the door. He leaned against it and took a couple of deep breaths. He had to pull it together. He didn't realize how unprepared he was for all this. He took another breath and headed down the hall and into the waiting room.

Cyrus and Lily were chatting quietly in the corner. They both looked up as Chuck entered the room. Lily jumped up giving him a hug.

"How is Blair?" She smiled endearingly at him.

Chuck shook Cyrus' hand. "She's amazing as always. I can't believe how much pain she's able to handle."

Lily rubbed his back. "Blair is strong. Why hasn't she had an epidural?"

Chuck launched into the whole story again. Lily could see the toll that all this had taken on him. She turned to Cyrus. "Would you mind going to get us some coffee?"

Cyrus nodded. "Of course. I'll be right back."

Lily took Chuck's hand and led him to a chair. He collapsed into it sighing. "What am I doing Lily? I'm no help to her. She's in excruciating pain and there's absolutely nothing I can do to alleviate it. I don't even know what I'm doing having a child with her. She didn't want to have a baby at first. She said she was too young and we hadn't been married long enough and I cajoled and coerced her until she finally agreed. What was I thinking? I know nothing about being a father. How could I? Look at my parenting role models they're horrible. A mother who abandoned me and a father who despised me, leaving me to be raised by nannies and governesses. What kind of genes am I passing onto my child?" He laid his head in his hands.

Lily squeezed his knee. "Charles you are going to be the best father. You have already proved that you are a better person. You have done the hard work to make yourself into the best kind of man and I know in my heart that you love Blair and that baby more than anything else in this world. There is no way you could ever do anything but right by both of them."

He lifted his head and looked at her. "What if I mess up?"

She nodded. "You probably will. Parenting is a learn as you go process. There are no rules or books. We all just do the best that we can. They main thing is love and you have more than enough of that. You and Blair are going to be wonderful parents."

He took a deep breath. "Thank you."

She smiled patting his knee. "That's what I'm here for."

He shook his head. "Not just for the advice but for being the mother I never had. I know I never told you but I appreciate it more than you know and my son is so lucky to have a grandmother like you."

Lily with tears in her eyes hugged him tightly.

"What's going on in here?"

Nate came in followed by Serena. Chuck wiped his eyes and stood up hugging his best friend and kissing Serena on the cheek. "You guys made it. How was traffic?"

Nate shrugged. He and Serena had been in the Hamptons and had packed up and headed back as soon as they had gotten the news. "It was horrible. Next time could you send the chopper."

Chuck laughed. "I never even thought about that."

Serena reached out taking Chuck's arm. "So how is Blair?"

"Good. She should be getting the epidural shortly and basically it's a waiting game. According to the doctor it's progressing as it should be."

"I want to see her."

He nodded. "She would love it. Just be prepared. The contractions are bad and she's in a lot of pain at the moment. She actually used the f word earlier if you can believe that."

Serena laughed. "She must be hurting."

Cyrus entered with the coffee. Chuck took it thanking him. He took a sip and passed it off to Nate. Then he and Serena headed down to Blair's suite.

Chuck opened the door and immediately they heard Blair laughing. "Mother, that's awful." She looked up and saw her best friend. "Serena you're here!" She held her arms out.

Serena glanced at Chuck. "She looks like she's in a lot of pain alright." She left Chuck in the doorway and rushed to her friend's side. They hugged and Serena crawled onto the bed with Blair.

Chuck then noticed the doctor on the other side of his wife's bed. Blair waved him over. "Chuck come meet the most wonderful man in the world. Dr. Yorke this is my husband Charles Bass."

Chuck stepping around Blair's bed shook Dr. Yorke's hand. "I'm assuming the epidural is in place."

Dr. Yorke nodded. "It is Mr. Bass and it seems to be starting to work. She just had a contraction with virtually no pain. I think by the next one she won't feel it at all."

Blair smiled at the doctor. "Isn't he wonderful? If I weren't already married I'd be asking you Dr. Yorke."

He laughed. "You're not the first pregnant woman to say that to me Mrs. Bass but you're definitely the prettiest."

Chuck took Blair's hand. He felt the need to remind her of his presence. He leaned down kissing her. "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

She nodded sighing contentedly. "So much better."

* * *

For the next five hours everyone hung out. Blair tried to rest as much as possible so she could push when the time came. Around two-thirty in the morning Dr. Kerr gave Blair another examine.

"Alright Blair you're nine centimeters. I think within the next hour or two you'll be fully dilated and you can begin pushing. Rest as much as you can because you're going to need your strength."

Chuck looked down at his wife. "I'm going to send everyone home." They had headed to the waiting room while the doctor had conducted her examine. Normally no visitors were allowed past nine o'clock but the Basses weren't normal.

Blair nodded. They had decided that when the time came it would just be the two of them to welcome their son into the world.

"Have them come say goodbye before they go."

He kissed her. "I'll be right back."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Chuck promised to call as soon as their son arrived. Finally the room was quiet. Chuck dimmed the lights and crawled in the bed cradling his wife.

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you."

Blair didn't respond because she was already asleep.

Three hours later Blair pushed their son into the world.

The doctor handed him to the nurse. "He's a healthy boy."

Blair started to cry and Chuck kissed her temple. "You did it. I'm so proud of you."

The doctor cut the cord and the nurse wiped him off a bit and suctioned him. Blair and Chuck heard their son cry for the first time. The nurse laid the baby into Blair's arms. "Here's your son Mrs. Bass. He's perfect."

Blair immediately checked his fingers and toes. "He's so pretty." She was crying quite hard now.

Chuck looked down at the little bundle in her arms and was wondering what exactly Blair was seeing. He was wrinkly and covered in goo. Not exactly what he would call pretty but all that aside his heart was bursting. He never believed in love at first sight before now. He was immediately, hopelessly in love with his son.

Blair leaned down kissing his forehead as Chuck reached a finger out touching his hand. Blair glanced up at Chuck. "He's ours Chuck and he's wonderful."

He nodded. "Yes he is."

The nurse smiling at the new parents reached out for the baby. "I'm just going to take him for a few minutes Mrs. Bass. We need to clean him up and weigh him. Then we'll get him diapered and back to you."

Blair pushed on Chuck's arm. "Go with them. I don't want him out of our sight."

Chuck looked down at her like she was crazy. "Blair they're not leaving the suite."

"I don't care. He should have his daddy with him. He might be scared otherwise."

Chuck realized that his wife was extremely hormonal and sleep deprived not to mention slightly nuts but she had just given birth to his son and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. He kissed her and got up and went over to where the nurse was taking care of their son.

An hour later they were cozy just the three of them in Blair's bed. She had breastfed and the baby had taken to her perfectly. Chuck had called everyone but told them not to come for a few hours. He wanted time alone with his family plus Blair was exhausted.

Blair and Chuck had discussed names at length before the baby's birth. Nothing had been decided. Chuck was currently holding their son and it was in that moment that he knew what he wanted to name him.

"Henry. He should be Henry."

Blair looked at her husband wrinkling her brow at him. "Henry? As in the name you chose when you were running away from me and your life to shack up with that…that woman?"

Chuck looked at her. "Yes Henry as in the name I chose when I knew I wanted to become a better man. A man worthy of your love; a man you could count on. A man who could love you completely; a man who could become the father he never had. It's Henry."

She felt a tear slip down her cheek. She pulled her eyes from his and looked at their son cradled so comfortably in her husband's arms. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"Then Henry it is." She took his hand in hers. "Henry Charles Bass."

Chuck smiled at her leaning over and kissing her. He then leaned down and kissed his son's cheek. "Welcome to our family Henry."

By eight Dorota had arrived to help her Miss Blair do her hair and makeup and change into a fresh nightgown and robe. She cried when she first saw Henry and didn't stop fussing over him. Soon everyone else arrived and other than breastfeeding Blair didn't get a single moment with her son. But she was okay with that. As she looked around the room at her family she realized just how lucky her son was. He had been born into a family that would love and protect him always. They may not all be blood related but they couldn't be any more bonded than they were.

Chuck popped the cork on the champagne, pouring a glass for everyone and toasting his beautiful wife and handsome son. Blair took one swallow and set her glass aside.

She looked across the room at her husband and smiled mouthing, "I love you."

He lifted his glass mouthing back, "Me too."

She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep content, happy and complete.

A/N This is in response to Anne who left a guest review for one of my other stories. Hopefully she's reading this. She asked me about my feelings on anon reviews and turning them off. First of all I appreciate all reviews even anon ones. I personally would never turn off the ability to leave an anon review. My only frustration comes from an anon or guest asking questions and I can't answer them. I do not like using this space for answering questions so in the future I will not be doing that. I ask if you don't have an account on Fanfic that you then please ask your question via Twitter. My name there is ShawnMarieH . Hope this answers your question Anne.


	5. Office Antics

Alright guys this came to me this morning on the way home from carpool. It's weird the things you end up thinking about at 7 a.m. I am posting this with no edit as I'm heading into the City for the night and just really wanted to get it out there. Just a note to say that anyone who knows me knows how very much I adore Bergdorf Goodman and Chanel so I have incorporated both into this one shot. A sort of homage to my fashion side! Enjoy. I own nothing.

* * *

Blair Bass was practically floating as she entered Bergdorf Goodman on Fifty-seventh and Fifth. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and she had hit her pre-pregnancy weight this morning. She had her body back only three and a half months after the birth of her beautiful baby boy. All the juicing and working out with the personal trainer had paid off. She was ecstatic. Her first phone call had been to her best friend. She had informed Serena that she needed a reward and she should meet her in the Chanel department of Bergdorfs.

She crossed the marble floors passing by the Prada and Lanvin heading up the four stairs and breezing by the Hermes scarf counter.

Janet head of accessories saw her as she approached the Celine counter. "Good morning Mrs. Bass. Is there anything in particular we can help you find today?"

Blair stopped short. Turning to face a woman she knew very well. "Actually yes, Janet, I want the reissued Chanel flap bag. The one I saw on the runway two weeks ago. The metallic pressed leather one. Do you know what I'm talking about?

Janet smiled as she thought about the large commission she was going to receive from the sale of the ten thousand dollar bag. "I do indeed." She crooked a finger at one of her best clients. "Follow me. We just got one in this weekend. Linda brought it back with her from Paris."

Blair wanted to jump up and down she was so excited. As she followed Janet into the Chanel section she saw Serena.

"S, they have the bag."

Serena turned form the quilted tote she was looking at to hug her best friend. "Are you excited?"

"You have no idea."

Janet retrieved the bag from the back room and removed it from its dust cover. Blair held her breath as she took the gorgeous piece of workmanship into her hands.

"It's all mine," she whispered. Thirty seconds later she was pulling out her black card and handing it to Janet.

As Janet rung up the bag and packaged it in the classic white and black Chanel box Serena placed her arm through Blair's. "Where's my nephew and godson? I thought you'd bring him."

Blair shook her head placing her card into her wallet. "I left him with Dorota. I want to stop by Chuck's office before heading home."

Serena looked confused. "I think Chuck would be thrilled to see his son. Why wouldn't…" she trailed off as she saw Blair's raised eyebrows and she suddenly put two and two together. "Eww, you're not planning on going to his office and…"

Blair nodded and whispered, "Oh yes I am. I haven't felt so myself nor so aroused since before I became pregnant."

Janet turned back to face them. "Shall I message it over to your home as usual Mrs. Bass?"

Blair smiled. "Yes please." She took the receipt Janet was holding out for her. "Thank you."

Janet smiled sweetly. "It's always a pleasure to have you Mrs. Bass. Is there anything else I can help either of you with?"

Blair shook her head. "No we're good. Have a wonderful day."

"You as well ladies."

Blair kept her arm linked with Serena's and led her down the hall and towards the escalator. "Let's head up to six."

Serena eyed her friend suspiciously as they got on the escalator. "Tell me we're headed up to sixth to pick you out a new bathing suit."

"Ok we're headed to sixth to pick me out a new bathing suit. Happy?"

Serena rolled her eyes and succumbed to her fate.

A half hour later and Blair had found the perfect set of lingerie. It was from La Perla's Mikado collection and it was a sheer black lace babydoll with a v-neckline and halter straps with a tie at the left shoulder and scalloped trip. To complete the look there was a matching Mikado thong in silk.

Even Serena agreed it was perfect. "It's gorgeous and sexy that is for sure."

Blair looked herself over one last time in the full length mirror. "He's going to love it." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and lowered her head. "Remove the tag for me S."

Serena was confused. "Why? Are you planning on stealing it?"

Blair sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Hardly. I plan on wearing it."

Serena did as she asked. "I think there's something very wrong with having your sister-in-law help you dress to have sex with her brother."

Blair bent over picking up her Dior coat and buttoning it up and tying the belt. "You've helped me pick out tons of dresses before. How is this any different?"

"Yes but not ones for you to specifically go have sex with my brother."

Blair smiled at her squeezing her arm. "Aww, sweetie, if you knew me or your brother at all you would know very seldom do our nights end with anything but sex." She took the tags from her speechless best friend's hand.

Serena covered her face and moaned as Blair exited the dressing room carrying her dress and undergarments.

The saleswoman smiled as she took the tags from Blair. "Did it all work out okay dear?"

Blair followed her to the counter. "Yes very well thank you."

The woman didn't bat an eyelash as she used the removed tags to ring up the sale. She carefully folded Blair's dress and underthings wrapping them in tissue and placing them into the signature lilac Bergdorf's shopping bag. She came around the counter and handed the bag to Blair. The store catered to the richest clients in the world and she had seen it all. Mrs. Bass wearing the lingerie out of the store was the least crazy thing she had seen in her days working in that department.

Blair handed the shopping bag to Serena. "Do you mind dropping this off to Dorota when you stop by to see Henry?"

Serena took the bag giving her a shocked look. "How did you know I was going to stop over to see Hen?"

"Because you've stopped by every day since I've had him. Why would today be any different?"

They stepped out of the revolving doors on Fifty-Seventh and Arthur was there waiting for her. He held the door ajar.

"Arthur, I'll need you to drop me off at Bass Industries and then take Ms. Van der Woodsen to the house."

Arthur nodded. "Of course Mrs. Bass. Should I return directly to pick you up?"

Blair shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I'm having lunch with Mr. Bass so it may be a while. I'll call you."

He nodded again and closed the door on the women. He knew his employers well enough by now and knew he'd have a nice long break before having to be back to pick Mrs. Bass up. He'd probably have time to finish that novel he was reading.

* * *

Blair entered Bass Industries nodding to the doorman and the front desk employees. Thomas at security touched his cap.

"Good morning Mrs. Bass."

She smiled as she waltzed past him. "It is a good morning isn't it Thomas?"

Thomas watched as a very happy Mrs. Bass made her way not to the bank of elevators but to the bathroom instead. He shook his head. Rich people. He never could figure them out.

Blair stepped into the bathroom and locked the door keeping anyone from coming in. She quickly unbuttoned her coat and adjusted the lingerie. She then flipped her head upside down and fluffed her curls. Standing back up she took her lipstick out and reapplied her Tom Ford blood red color. Pursing her lips and blotting them she took one last look at herself. She looked good. She smiled at herself as she pulled the edges of her coat back together overlapping them and belting it at her waist.

She unlocked the door and with her Valentino patent leather four inch pumps clicking against the marble she made her way to the elevators and up to the top floor of Bass Industries.

Upon exiting the elevator she was very aware of every head turning her way. There was many a man in that office that thought the boss's wife was gorgeous but today she looked downright sexy. There was something in her walk that made them stop what they were doing to watch her cross the floor.

She approached the back of the large office and was starting to walk past Chuck's assistant's desk when she was stopped.

"Excuse me. You can't go in there."

Blair stopped and turned to face a very blonde, very tall, and very well endowed woman rushing towards her. "I'm sorry but I think you are mistaken. Now if you'll excuse me."

The woman stepped in front of Blair. "Mr. Bass left clear instructions that no one was to bother him."

Blair could smell her cheap perfume and took a step back in case it contaminated her. "Where is Megan?" Megan was Chuck's assistant. She was fifty-five and had been Bart's assistant before that.

"She is on a two month leave. I'm the temp Emily."

Suddenly everything clicked into place. "Well, Emily," Blair stressed her name, "the first thing you should know if you're going to continue to temp here at Bass Industries is that I am always allowed into Mr. Bass's office. Now if you'll excuse me." She stepped around the tacky woman and stopped looking over her shoulder at her. "You should also know you can address me as Mrs. Bass."

Blair flipped her hair and knocking once on the heavy mahogany door opened it and stepped over the threshold closing it behind her.

Emily in complete shock went back to her desk feeling like a complete idiot.

* * *

Blair leaned against the door as her husband, who was on a call, turned his chair to face the intruder into his space.

Blair watched as a smile spread across his face. He held up a finger indicating that he'd only be a minute.

"That's fine. Send over the proposal and I'll look it over." He motioned for his wife to come over. "That's perfect. Listen I just had my eleven o'clock walk in. I'll get back to you after I read it." He listened to the man on the other line for a second as he watched his wife approach his desk. "That's great. I'll speak to you later." He hung up the phone as Blair stepped between the two chairs positioned in front of his large desk.

"Well, hello there beautiful." He smiled at her.

She threw her handbag onto one of the chairs and placed both hands on the edge of his desk leaning forward a little. "Where is Megan and who is that blonde, eighteen year old idiot out front?"

Chuck leaned back in his chair sighing. "Megan's daughter is getting married in Australia. I gave her two months off with pay, first class airfare for her and her husband and a guarantee that her job would be here when she returned. And as for Emily," he raised his eyebrows at her, "she is twenty-two and actually very intelligent. Cut her some slack it's her first day."

"I want you to fire her. I don't like her."

Chuck realized she was being serious and laughed. "Blair I can't fire someone just because you don't like the cut of their dress."

"It wasn't just the dress; she was wearing cheap perfume as well." Blair stood up fully. "I don't want you around that," she gestured towards the door, "all day."

"You're being ridiculous. I couldn't even tell you want she looks like. That's how much attention I've paid to her today. She's here for two months to answer my phones and schedule my day. I think we'll all survive it." He gave her that sexy Chuck Bass look. "Now come over her and kiss your husband."

She shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her. "No not until you promise me that you're going to fire her or at least move her to another department."

There was a shift in Chuck's facial expression and suddenly Blair couldn't read him. He leaned forward in his chair staring at his beautiful wife. "I think you may have forgotten yourself; while you may be the boss in our home here at Bass Industries that's me. I'm the CEO and controlling shareholder. Nothing and no one dictates what happens here but me. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Blair swallowing hard reached to the belt on her coat and slowly untied it. "I'm wondering if there's anything I can do to convince you otherwise Mr. Bass?" She slowly opened the coat revealing the barely there lingerie underneath and just as slowly let the coat fall to the floor.

Now it was Chuck's turn to swallow hard. His breath quickened as he took in the sight of his sexy wife. "Lock the door."

She turned her back to him bending over to retrieve her coat from the floor knowing full well it would give him a perfect view of her backside. She tossed the coat onto the chair and swaying her hips crossed the room and locked the door.

Chuck picked up the phone. "Emily, hold all my calls and clear my schedule for the rest of the day. As of right now I'm considered out of the office." He hung up the phone and watched as Blair walked back towards him.

This time she didn't go to the front of the desk but walked around it instead coming to stop in front of Chuck. He had turned his chair when he realized she was coming around to his side. He leaned back and spread his legs a bit looking her up and down.

"Tell me what it's going to take to get rid of the blonde."

He spread his legs a bit wider and shifted his hips releasing a breath. "Oh, I think you know exactly what it's going to take. Get on your knees."

She took the three steps that separated them so that she was now standing between his spread legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly lowered herself to the carpet. Running her hands down the front of his dress shirt to his the belt she slowly unbuckled it. He laid his head against the back of the leather chair and watched Blair with hooded eyes.

She unzipped his pants and reached into his boxers gasping. "Someone is awfully turned on Mr. Bass."

Reaching out a hand he touched her cheek. "Less talk or I may decide to keep the temp I have."

Blair licked her lips and he lifted his hips a bit so she could pull his pants and boxers down a little freeing his erection. Without another word she took him completely into her mouth. Chuck continued to watch his wife move up and down on his cock. He reached out a hand pushing her hair over her shoulder. He loved watching her take all of him inside her perfect mouth.

Suddenly he felt the need to be the one in control and he fisted his hand into the hair at the back of her head holding her in place as he thrust into her mouth. He felt the slight resistance at the back of her throat before she relaxed and took him inside completely.

He continued this for about a minute or two until Blair felt a hard tug on hair. He pulled himself free of her mouth and before she knew what was happening he was pulling her up and placing her on top of his desk.

"You look so fucking sexy in this." He reached up untying the tie that held the halter in place. He pulled it down exposing her breasts completely. Suddenly his mouth was on her nipple and her hands were buried in the hair at the back of his neck.

This was not about making love it was about fucking. He reached between them pulling her thong off. He left it dangling from her right ankle. He then pushed his pants down a bit farther pulled her to the very edge of the desk and entered her roughly. Papers and various desk accessories went tumbling to the floor.

Blair had never felt more wanted. She yelled his name as she pulled him to her kissing him. He trailed kisses along her jaw, down her throat, and across her collarbone biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

His thumb found her clit and within moments her head had fallen back and she was having one of the best orgasms of her life.

Chuck laid his forehead against her shoulder as he buried himself to the hilt and came hard.

Chuck kissed her and helped her off the desk. He tied the halter back into place and pulled himself together as she went to his bathroom to freshen up a bit.

When she came back out he was holding her coat and bag. He helped her into the coat kissing her neck as he pulled her hair free from the collar. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have to be the luckiest man in all of New York maybe even in the world."

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Definitely the world." She kissed him and then buttoned and tied her coat and they walked out of the office arm and arm.

"Emily I need my office thoroughly cleaned. Send somebody up to take care of it before I get in tomorrow morning." He didn't even glance at the blonde as he walked by. He only had eyes for his gorgeous, amazing wife.

The next morning Blair called Chuck's office and smiled when she reached his new temporary assistant Richard.


	6. Growing Pains

This one shot is Henry's first birthday and how that may make Blair feel. I had a hard time with this one and I don't know why. I had it perfectly written in my head just not sure it translated to the page. But regardless here it is. I also want to dedicate this to Cosmokaramel and wish her a very happy birthday! And as always thank you for the continued reviews and favorites. You guys are the best. Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

Everyone in the Bass household was walking on eggshells; from the assistant and the florist to the chef and the staff. Even Dorota who had literally seen and heard it all felt the tension getting to her. The cause of all this fear was an irate Mrs. Bass. It was amazing to everyone how a 115 pound brown haired, brown eyed beauty could make a chef twice her size tremble. But she had. Jean Michel was now cowering in the pantry trying to hide from the wrath of his employer.

"Why is no one capable of doing their jobs around here?" Blair Bass ranted as she crossed the kitchen and entered the hall. She had a clipboard in hand and was flipping through her perfectly typed "to do" list.

It was the day of Henry's first birthday party and as with all things on the Upper Eastside it was a huge affair. The UES didn't just do cake, balloons and presents they also did cocktails, silver, china and dinner for eighteen.

Blair entered the dining room and immediately shouted for Dorota. The ever faithful housekeeper was two steps behind her.

"Yes Miss Blair."

"What are those?" she gestured to the flower arrangements on the table.

Dorota glanced from the flowers to her employer and back again to the flowers. She wasn't sure if this were a rhetorical question or not. "Flowers?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Obviously I know _that_ but they are clearly higher than eight inches. They are ten at least. I specifically stated the arrangements should be no taller than eight inches. Did the florist not get the message or is she just incompetent?"

Just then said florist stepped into the room unaware of her faux pas. "Is everything to your liking Mrs. Bass?" She clasped her hands behind her back.

Blair turned to face her slowly. "Actually it's not. I made one simple request and that was for eight inch high arrangements. These are clearly taller than that. Our guests should be able to look at one another without straining their necks to see over the sky high flower arrangements."

The woman stammered for a moment and then cautiously responded. "Your last minute request of snapdragons changed the height slightly. They are only nine and three-quarters. I feel they are still an okay height Mrs. Bass."

Dorota cringed as she took in her employers face. Blair took a deep breath. "How you feel is really unimportant to me. What isn't, however, is my simple request of eight inches. Fix them immediately or I may have to find a new florist."

Blair left the shocked woman and her trusty maid behind as she stormed out of the room. The rest of the afternoon Blair spent reprimanding everyone. She made the housekeeper mop and buff the marble foyer two times until it was shining so brightly she could see her reflection in it.

The only moment of peace anyone got was when she had gone upstairs to put Henry down for a late nap. She wanted him well rested for the party. Those twenty minutes were short lived and before the staff knew it she was back in the kitchen inspecting the alcohol delivery.

Tom from Sherry-Lehmann's was waiting patiently for her to finish going over the order.

Suddenly she looked up. "There are only three bottles of the '98 Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame Rose. There was supposed to be six."

Tom glanced down at his order form looking for the total. "The order says three bottles Mrs. Bass."

"Clearly the order is wrong. I went over the list twice myself before leaving it for my assistant to call in."

Tom cleared this throat. "Perhaps your assistant made a mistake. I can head back to the store and get the other three bottles for you."

If looks could kill Tom would be dead on the floor. "Are you trying to tell me that…?"

Blair was interrupted by her husband's voice. "Tom that won't be necessary, I have a case in the cellar. We're good." Chuck stepped into the kitchen removing a hundred dollar bill from his money clip and handing it to the grateful man. "That will be all for today. Thank you. Oh, and tell Joe I'll take whatever bottles of the 1964 Bowmore he has available. Just have him send it over."

"No problem Mr. Bass. Thank you. Good bye Mrs. Bass."

Blair crossed her arms and stiffened her back as she felt her husband's arm slide around her waist. "Good bye Tom."

As Tom left the kitchen and exited through the service entrance Blair pulled away from Chuck turning to glare at him. "How dare you do that to me?"

Chuck slid his money clip back into his pocket sighing. He glanced around the kitchen noticing the staff trying to be inconspicuous but obviously taking in the entire scene. "Perhaps we should go upstairs to talk."

She shook her head. "I don't need to go upstairs Charles Bass. But what I do need is a husband who doesn't come in here acting all lord of the manor."

Chuck smirked at her. "Lord of the manor? What the hell are you talking about? You were being completely rude and unreasonable to Tom and I simply put an end to it."

She felt her cheeks begin to warm. "Screw you." She pushed past him and fled the kitchen.

Chuck looked around to see everyone's expressions of pity. "Don't you all have work to do?" He turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen as everyone quickly lowered their heads and went back to their tasks.

After a few minutes of stewing Chuck decided to find his wife and apologize. He knew she was stressed about the party. She was a perfectionist and wanted everything just so. He met Dorota at the top of the stairs.

"Where is she?"

Dorota cocked her head towards the end of the hall. "In bedroom. I wouldn't go in there if I were you Mr. Chuck. She on warpath."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "What is going on with her?"

Dorota shrugged. "She stressed about Mr. Henry's party. You know Miss Blair must have everything perfect. Poor Leslie was in tears and threatened to quit because Miss Blair yell at her for not putting Mr. Henry in his rain jacket for walk to park."

Chuck sighed. Leslie was their fourth nanny and she was actually really good at her job. He didn't want to lose another one. "Do I need to talk to her and beg her not to quit?"

Dorota shook her head. "I already did. I calmed her down and told her not to worry this is just Miss Blair's crazy day."

"More like crazy week," Chuck mumbled under his breath. He smiled at Dorota. "Thanks. I'll handle it from here. Can you take care of everything downstairs?"

Dorota released a breath. "Of course Mr. Chuck, don't worry everything will be exactly the way Miss Blair wants it and good luck you going to need it." She hurried down the stairs.

Chuck stopped by the nursery on his way down the hall to check on his son. He opened the door and slipped into the room.

Henry was sound asleep on his back. His left arm was lying above his head and his right clutched the Babar elephant Eleanor had brought him from Paris the last time she had visited. Chuck smiled at his son and felt his heart swell. He was beautiful and perfect and his. He reached into the crib and pulled the ivory cashmere blanket up a bit higher so he wouldn't get cold. He then tiptoed out of the room closing the door behind him.

He headed to the end of the hall and braced himself before entering the master bedroom. He crossed through their sitting room and into the bedroom. Blair was nowhere to be found. He could hear the water running in their bathroom so he took a seat on the chaise and waited for his angry wife.

Blair opening the door of the bathroom was startled to find her husband there casually lying back on the chaise flipping through his phone.

"What have you come to chastise me some more? Downstairs in front of the staff wasn't enough?" She stormed to her vanity sitting down on the padded bench and began to furiously run a brush through her hair.

Chuck stood up sliding his phone into his pocket. "Blair, I wasn't chastising you. I just felt the need to end an uncomfortable situation."

"I was handling it." She continued to run the brush through her curls.

Chuck reached out taking the brush from her hands. "Blair?"

She gave him an annoyed look in the mirror. "What?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "What is this really about it? It's not about flower arrangements or missing bottles of wine. I know you. There's something else going on."

She shrugged his hands from her shoulders standing up and turning to face him. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that in three hours I will have not only Dan Humphrey in my home and Nate's latest fling but the psychopath Georgina Sparks and her offspring sitting at my table."

Chuck threw up his hands. "What the hell was I supposed to say to Jack? Tell him he's invited but not the woman he's dating? We can't do that Blair. They're a couple now and they're getting serious. We have to accept that."

She shook her head. "They are not serious. She's using him to weasel her way into my life."

Chuck took her hands in his. "This is more than Humphrey or Georgina." He touched her chin and lifted her face. Her eyes were glistening with tears. "Talk to me."

She shook her head as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Chuck pulled her to him and she resisted for a second before burying her face into the front of his sweater. He began to rub her back. "Blair what is wrong?"

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his back. "It's Henry."

Chuck kissed the top of her head. "What about Henry?"

"He's growing up too fast. He's a year old and soon he'll be two and then ten and before I know it he'll be walking out the door to go to Yale and that'll be it. He'll be gone."

Chuck smiled hugging her tighter. "It's what children do Blair. They grow up and move on but he'll always be our child no matter what."

She shook her head. "I can't believe how fast this year has gone. It's been like the blink of an eye. I'm not ready to lose my baby."

"You're not losing him. He's still our Henry and he's not going anywhere."

She pulled back from his arms and wiped her cheeks. "I know you're right and the rational side of me understands that but then the mommy in me comes out and I just feel like it's all slipping away…" she stopped suddenly looking up at him. "Oh God, I'm one of those crazy mothers aren't I?"

He leaned down and kissed her placing both hands on either side of her face. "No you're not. You are a wonderful mother. Don't you ever forget that." He started to kiss her more deeply this time.

She pulled back reluctantly and looked up at him. "Chuck what are you doing?"

He was unzipping the back of her dress. "I think you need to destress a little." His hands slowly roamed down over her bottom along her thighs and back up and under the hem of her dress.

She gasped as he cupped her bottom. "But the party…"

"Dorota has everything under control. Besides he's one, he's not even going to remember tonight."

"But we'll remember…" She didn't finish as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him.

He carried her to their bed and laid her back onto the duvet. "I know just what you need." He pulled her panties from her and covered her body with his kissing her, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

Two and half hours later and a very relaxed Mrs. Bass reappeared in the kitchen. Jean Michel bent his head and continued to whisk the glaze for the champagne carrots.

Blair stepped over to the stove taking a spoon and dipping it into the saucepan and tasting the mixture. She smiled sweetly up at her chef.

"Tres, tres bon as always. I'm sorry about exploding earlier."

The shocked chef nodded. "It iz fine Madame Bass," he responded in his heavily accented English.

The entire kitchen watched as Blair sauntered out of the room. No one knew for sure what had happened to cause the change in her but they all knew they had Mr. Bass to thank for the calmer Mrs. Bass.

She entered the dining room to find her mother and Dorota rearranging flowers on the mantle.

Her mother looked frustrated. "Blair, darling, where have you been? These arrangements are all wrong."

The florist came rushing in. "Mrs. Bass I'm on it. Your mother decided on a change."

Blair shook her head. "Susanne, its fine. Mother," she turned to face Eleanor, "leave it. Everyone is going to be arriving soon. Dorota can you light the candles please."

Dorota eyed Blair suspiciously and went off to do what she had asked. Just then Cyrus came into the room carrying a giggling Henry.

The minute he saw his mother his arms reached out. "Mama." He began to wiggle in Cyrus' arms and he set the boy onto his feet.

Blair held her arms out bending over. "Henry, sweetheart, look at you all dressed for your big party. You look so handsome."

Henry, who had only been walking for the past two weeks, toddled over and into Blair's outstretched arms. She scooped him up placing kisses all over his face. He started to laugh.

Eleanor sighed. "You're going to spoil that child Blair."

"It's impossible to spoil a baby, Eleanor." Chuck walked over to his wife kissing her on the cheek before taking Henry from her. "Isn't that right Henry?"

Henry started to babble as if he were answering Chuck.

Eleanor took a glass of champagne from the waiter. "He's already got you wrapped around his finger, Charles."

Chuck looked at his mother-in-law. "Yes he does and I'm perfectly fine with that." He shifted Henry into his right arm and wrapped his left around his wife's waist. "Let's go sit down in the living room where we'll all be more comfortable.

They followed Chuck into the other room and sat down. Chuck placed Henry on the floor with a selection of his favorite toys. Cyrus immediately sat down next to his grandson. He was one of Henry's favorite people because he was so much fun to be around.

Within the next forty-five minutes everyone had arrived including Vanya with Ana and Leo. Blair played the perfect hostess welcoming Georgina and Milo with a smile.

Dinner was fantastic. The food was delicious, the conversation intelligent and the wine free flowing. By the time the table was cleared and champagne was poured Blair was completely relaxed and feeling happy.

Leslie brought the birthday boy to Blair and she took him onto her lap kissing his cheek.

Jean Michel brought out Henry's birthday cake made by Sylvia Weinstock herself. It was a vanilla buttercream cake with lavender fondant and silver accents. It was beautiful.

Everyone sang happy birthday and Blair helped her son blow out his candle. Henry laughed and clapped for himself. The cake was cut and served and Henry immediately proceeded to make a mess of it. Blair was using a spoon to help feed him but her son had other ideas and reached out picking up a piece of the cake and shoving it into his mouth.

Everyone laughed as Henry got his first taste of cake and loved it. Blair set the spoon aside deciding it was a lost cause.

Henry realized his mother wasn't partaking of the sweet dessert and twisted in her lap holding up his hands covered in cake.

Blair smiled. "Are you sharing with me Henry?" She leaned forward and took the bite he offered her.

Henry smiled the biggest smile and suddenly decided to hug his mother. She gasped as he leaned his frosting covered face against the front of her dress and used his frosting covered fingers to grab her sleeve.

Everyone held their breaths for a moment waiting for Blair's reaction. She didn't hesitate even a second before wrapping her arms around her son and kissing the top of his head.

Serena laughed. "Who would've ever thought we would see the day when Blair Waldorf was okay with the destruction of a couture Lanvin dress."

Blair rolled her eyes. "It's dry cleanable and besides what is more couture than this little guy right here." She kissed the top of her son's head one more time before standing up and handing Henry to Leslie so she could go clean up a bit.

Before she left the dining room she turned back to her best friend. "Oh and Serena, its Bass not Waldorf."

* * *

By midnight everyone had finally left and Chuck and Blair stepped into the nursery together to check on their exhausted son one more time before turning in themselves. They stood side by side looking down on their sleeping child.

Chuck wrapped an arm around Blair's waist. "He is so lucky and he doesn't even realize it."

Blair reached down running a hand over his soft brown hair. "I don't think there has ever been a more loved and adored baby in the world."

"We done good Bass." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She looked at her husband. "We done very good Bass."

He kissed her one more time and led her out of the room. As they closed the door Henry smiled softly in his sleep as he dreamt of cake, frosting and hugs.


	7. Boys' Day Out

This is a one shot set about three weeks before Serena's wedding. It's Chuck and Henry's day together. It became much longer than I had planned…4,500 words! I was going to do a major edit but my Twitter pals convinced me not to so you're getting the "Author's cut" as Mary called it. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews for this thread. I appreciate every one of them. Enjoy this fluffy piece. As always none of it belongs to me.

* * *

Chuck Bass was completely swamped. He had a major stockholders meeting in three days and he needed everything together and in order for it. Plus he still had to prepare his speech. Then there was the annual Bass Industries young entrepreneurs' luncheon next week and a trip to Germany right after that. On top of all this his sister was marrying none other than Dan Humphrey, in the Bass home no less, in two and half weeks. To say Chuck was stressed was an understatement.

He was midway through looking over the itinerary for the stockholders meeting when his assistant buzzed. He rolled his eyes. He had told her not to disturb him for anything less than an emergency. He had a feeling this was going to be anything but.

He pushed the button. "Yes." He sounded annoyed and he was.

"Mr. Bass I'm sorry to bother you but your wife is on line one. Should I put her through?"

Chuck sighed. "Yes of course."

He saw the button light up and picked it up immediately. "Hello beautiful."

"Hey. You didn't answer your cell." She sounded exhausted.

He glanced around for his phone. "I must have left it in my jacket pocket. Sorry."

"I know you're crazed but I'm sick again. Can you pick up Henry from preschool? I was going to do it but I can't pull myself together. And I don't trust Danielle. She can't even wax the floors properly I certainly don't want her responsible for the wellbeing of our only child."

Chuck sighed rubbing a hand over his face. They're home had become flu central. Dorota had been home caring for her children who'd been ill all last week and then caught it herself. The nanny came down with it yesterday and Blair had been battling it for the past couple of weeks. The only ones who were immune were Henry and himself.

"Of course I'll get him. What time is he out?"

"Twelve o'clock sharp."

He glanced at his watch it was eleven thirty. "Alright I better leave now. I'm thinking maybe I'll keep him out of the house for the afternoon. That way you can rest and not have to worry about Danielle or one of the other housekeepers having to watch him. He can go to lunch with Nate and me."

She sighed. "You're the best husband and daddy ever."

"I'm Chuck Bass which means nothing but the best."

She laughed softly. "Don't you think that line is getting a bit played out?"

"Never. Go get some rest."

"I'm going to lay down now. I feel awful."

"I love you." He stood up pushing his leather chair back.

"I love you too. Give Henry a kiss and hug from me."

"I will and we'll be home around five."

They said their goodbyes and Chuck hung up. He used the bathroom quickly and grabbed his suit jacket out of his closet slipping it on. He patted the outside pocket and felt his cellphone there. He pulled it out calling Arthur and telling him to pull the car around.

He told his assistant to clear the rest of his day and to forward only the most important emails and calls to his cell.

He was worried about Blair. She had been running herself ragged between this flu, the spring line, trips back and forth to Paris and now Serena's wedding she was completely worn out. He decided to plan a long weekend away just the two of them. He also planned on insisting she say no more often. She always took on too much.

He exited the building and slid into the waiting limo. He informed Arthur that they were headed to Henry's preschool. Arthur raised his eyebrows at his employer.

Chuck wrinkled his brow. "What? Can't I pick up my son?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course sir."

He shut the door as Chuck pulled out his phone and hit the number four on his speed dial. Nate answered as the limo pulled from the curb.

"Hello Nathaniel."

"Chuck, you're canceling on me. Aren't you?"

He could hear Nate's sigh of exasperation on the other end. "No I'm not. I was just calling to tell you to inform your assistant that it'll actually be three for lunch instead of two."

"Is Blair coming?"

"No I'm bringing Henry."

Nate hesitated a moment. "Henry? As in my charming and adorable godson?"

"Yes. I'm just on my way now to pick him up from school."

Nate chuckled. "You're picking Henry up from school?"

"Yes. Why is everyone acting like a father picking his son up from school is some foreign concept?" He sighed.

"It's just that Henry has been going to school for two months now and you've never picked him up. Chuck Bass picking up his three year old from preschool. God I wish I were there to get a picture of that moment." He started to laugh. "It would be a great run for our About Town section."

"Very funny Archibald. Just take care of the reservations."

"We should probably pick a more kid friendly place if Henry's coming."

"Why? Café Boulud is completely fine. He's a Bass they should be honored he's gracing them with his presence. Tell your assistant to request the booth in the corner. It'll make it easier to contain him. I'll see you in twenty minutes."

He hung up just as the limo stopped in front of the school. Arthur came around and opened the door for him.

Chuck stepped out buttoning his jacket. He looked up at the seven story brownstone that was the Episcopal School of New York. From the minute they found out Blair was pregnant the Basses had been on the list for this particular school. Blair insisted that there was no other school good enough for her son.

He ran a hand through his hair straightening it. He noticed the group of mothers dressed to the nines out front gossiping as well as a fair amount of nannies. Glancing towards the women he now understood why Blair was always so concerned about her appearance when going to get Henry. These women looked like they just got off the plane direct from Paris fashion week. Not that they were any competition for his gorgeous and always perfectly dressed wife.

He decided to head inside. He was curious to see what ten thousand dollars for three mornings a week bought him. He had never toured the school leaving that to Blair and their interview had been conducted in Chuck's office at Bass Industries. The school was all too willing to oblige the Basses. Rumor had it when Harvey Weinstein had found out he had been furious since the headmistress had insisted on doing his and Georgina Chapman's interview at the school.

Chuck sauntered past the group of women smiling and responding to hellos. He heard the whispers as he strode by and smirked.

"Can you believe it? It's **the** Chuck Bass."

"I was wondering if we were ever going to see him here. He's even more handsome in person."

"Blair Waldorf Bass is so lucky. Can you imagine waking up next to that every morning?"

"I see where Henry gets his good looks."

Even one of the nannies piped up to her friend. "God what I wouldn't do to work for him."

Chuck pulled the door open and stepped into the front hall.

The school secretary was located on the left.

"Good morning sir. May I help you?"

Chuck smiled at her. "Yes. I'm here to pick up my son, Henry Bass."

The woman nodded. "Of course Mr. Bass but our policy is to have the parents wait out front. It's less distracting for the children that way."

Immediately the headmistress stepped out of her office having overheard the conversation between her secretary and Chuck.

She approached him. "That's alright Lorraine." She held her hand out to Chuck. "Mr. Bass it's a pleasure to see you again."

Chuck shook her hand and quickly searched his memory for her name. It came to him just in time. "Likewise Ms. Ramsey."

"Please call me Judith. Let me escort you upstairs to Henry's classroom." She led the way down the hall. "Where is your delightful wife today?"

Chuck slid his hand into his trouser pocket. "She's not feeling well so I decided to pick Henry up and take him to lunch as a surprise."

Judith beamed at him. "He's a lucky boy." They started up the steps to the second floor. "Please tell Mrs. Bass thank you so much for volunteering to run our winter fundraiser. I know it's in good hands."

Chuck sighed. Another thing on Blair's plate the woman was unbelievable. "I will tell her. Thank you."

They approached the second floor landing and started down the hall. "Henry is a joy to have at the school. He's adjusted well and fits right in. As a matter of fact he's quite popular. Mrs. Durch says everyone wants to play with him. And he's so bright and articulate for his age."

Chuck felt a burst of pride. He and Blair thought Henry was fantastic in every way but it was nice to hear it from someone else. "That's his mother's genes."

Judith gave him a coy smile as they stopped outside of Henry's classroom. "From what I've seen you are quite charming yourself Mr. Bass and I'm sure Henry's picked that up from you."

She knocked once and pulled the door open. The children were all sitting on the rug in front of the room and Beethoven's Fifth Symphony was playing softly. Mrs. Durch was seated on a small chair in front of them holding up a picture of Van Gogh's "The Starry Night" behind her was a picture of another one of his paintings "The Olive Trees".

The children and Mrs. Durch all looked back towards Ms. Ramsey and Chuck as they entered the classroom.

"So sorry to interrupt. Mr. Bass is here to pick up Henry."

Henry was already standing up and stepping over his schoolmates to reach his father. As he broke from the group he rushed to the back.

"Daddy!"

Chuck bent down and scooped up his son. "Hello Henry." He kissed his cheek.

Mrs. Durch told the other children to remain seated as she got up and headed to the back.

She smiled sweetly at Chuck. "It's wonderful to meet you Mr. Bass."

Chuck shifted Henry into his left arm and shook Mrs. Durch's hand. "And you."

"We were just preparing for our trip to the MoMA next week. The children have been studying Van Gogh and we are going to see the paintings in person." She patted Henry's back. "Isn't that right Henry?"

He nodded. "Yes. But no touching."

Mrs. Durch laughed softly. "That's right. We look with our eyes and not our hands."

Chuck smiled indulgently at his son. "You're a good boy."

Henry nodded again and laid his head against his father's shoulder. Chuck patted his back. "We have lunch reservations so if you'll excuse us ladies."

"Of course." Mrs. Durch led him to Henry's cubby and handed his jacket and schoolbag to Chuck. "We'll see you Friday morning Henry."

"Bye, bye." Henry waved as Chuck headed out of the room. Out in the hall he set his son on his feet and put his jacket on him.

"Do you want to have some lunch with Uncle Nate?"

Henry's brown eyes lit up as he started to jump in place. "Unca Nate!" He clapped his hands together.

Chuck who was trying to zip his jacket laughed. "You love your Uncle Nate don't you?"

He took his son's hand and led him down the stairs and out the front doors. Arthur, who had been waiting in the same spot since he let Chuck out, opened the back door for them. Chuck helped Henry inside and noticed Arthur had gotten the car seat out of the trunk and had strapped it in for Chuck.

Chuck lifted him up and buckled him into his seat. Once his son was secure he pulled out his phone to check his messages and emails.

Henry watched his father intently for a minute or two and then said, "No phone daddy."

Chuck glanced at his son whose forehead was furrowed. He nodded. "You're right Hen. This can wait. How about we call Mommy?"

Henry nodded his head vigorously. "I wanna talk to Mommy."

Chuck dialed and handed the phone to his son. Henry held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring with the most serious look on his face. Suddenly he burst into a smile. "Mommy!"

Chuck could hear Blair's hello to their son. Henry listened for a minute nodding his head. "Good. I play with Charlie. Oh and Scarlett." He listened for another minute. "Mommy are you coming to Unca Nate's?"

Chuck watched as his son's face became sad. "I miss you Mommy."

Chuck decided to end the call before Henry became upset. "Alright Henry let Daddy talk to Mommy."

Henry nodded. "Love you Mommy. Bye, bye."

Chuck took the phone from Henry. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Alright. I had some crackers and ginger ale so we'll see how that goes."

"Maybe take a nap. I love you."

"Love you too." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Tell Nate I said hello."

"I will. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and slid it into his jacket pocket.

Chuck leaned over and kissed his son on the top of the head. "Alright Hen, its boys' day out. You ready for an adventure?"

Henry started to giggle. "A babenture!" He threw his hands into the air.

Chuck ruffled his hair laughing. "That's right."

They spent the ten minute ride to Nate's office chatting about Henry's day and his upcoming trip to the MoMA. Chuck didn't look at his phone at all devoting all his attention to his son.

* * *

They entered The Spectator's offices and Henry immediately ran to the back and through Nate's open door. Chuck was close behind but by the time he entered the room Henry was on Nate's lap and looking through the top drawer of his desk for candy.

Chuck laughed and Nate shrugged. "He knows where the goods are."

"No candy right now Hen. We're having lunch."

Nate stood up lifting Henry from the drawer. "After lunch buddy."

Henry reached down trying to get back to the candy. "I want candy now!"

Nate immediately caved and opened the drawer handing him a lollipop. Henry squealed.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "You're a complete push over Nathaniel." Chuck crossed to them taking Henry from Nate and prying the lollipop from Henry's grasp and placing it in his pocket.

"I said after lunch Henry."

Henry stuck his lip out and his brown eyes filled with tears. "Daddy's mean." He crossed his arms in front of himself.

Chuck nodded. "Yes I am."

Nate watched the whole exchange speechless. Chuck looked over his shoulder at his best friend. "Ready to go?"

Nate grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair putting it on. "How do you say no to that face?"

"It's called good parenting Nathaniel. Besides Blair would kill me if she knew I gave him candy before lunch."

Nate laughed. "Ah, fear of Blair Waldorf is what keeps you in line."

"Blair Waldorf Bass thank you very much and I'm not scared of my wife just respectful of her rules."

Nate nodded. "Yeah, okay, you can believe that if you want."

Henry glared at his father. "Mommy's the boss of you."

"Mommy's the boss of everyone so you better straighten up young man."

Nate laughed as they walked out of the office. He never thought he'd see the day that Chuck Bass was completely domesticated but it had arrived. He had to admit it was a good look for him. He had never seemed happier or more content.

* * *

They were seated in the corner booth at Café Boulud just as Chuck had requested. The hostess was all over Henry. Chatting to him and bringing him a Shirley Temple.

As she walked away Chuck looked her over. "I think I might've slept with her back in the day."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Wasn't part of your treaty with Blair not to sleep with hostesses from her favorite restaurants? Boulud is her all-time favorite."

Chuck scoffed. "She was hostess at Spice Market then. I figured the Meatpacking District was safe territory. Blair rarely dined below Fortieth Street."

Henry who was listening intently to everything that was being said looked at his father questioningly. "You sleep with Mommy not pretty lady." He scowled at his father.

Nate choked back a laugh and Chuck gave him the evil eye before looking at his son. "Of course I sleep with Mommy. Daddy was just joking with Uncle Nate." He picked up his menu. "What would you like for lunch Hen?" he asked changing the subject.

The rest of their lunch was uneventful. Nate and Chuck discussed his possible run for Mayor and property in Manhattan. Nate felt like The Spectator was growing too big for its current space and he was in the market. Chuck knew every available space in New York City.

Henry was finishing his chocolate cake while Nate and Chuck had an after lunch scotch when chef and owner, Daniel Boulud, approached the table shaking Chuck's hand and then Nate's.

"Monsieur Bass always a pleasure to see you and with the future Mayor, no?"

Chuck smiled and Nate shook his head. "Nothing official yet Chef."

Daniel reached out and ruffled Henry's hair. "How did you like my Brussels sprouts Master Henry?"

Henry smiled and nodded his head. "They were yummy but I like the cake more."

Daniel laughed. "But of course." He turned back to Chuck. "Where is your beautiful wife?"

"At home under the weather."

"I'll send some of my consommé home with you. It will make her feel better."

Chuck shook his hand again. "Thank you she'll appreciate that. Everything was wonderful as always."

Chuck paid the check and they left Nate to get a cab back to work while Chuck and Henry took the limo down to Turnbull and Asser. They had called to say that they had Henry's custom suit and tie in from London for the wedding along with Chuck's shirts that he had ordered.

They entered the shop and Simon, the head bespoke tailor, greeted them.

"Mr. Bass and young Henry." He shook Chuck's hand. He bent over to look at Henry. "I bet someone is here to his suit."

Henry nodded his head shyly and leaned into his father's side. Chuck bent down picking him up and followed Simon upstairs to the bespoke room.

The suit was three pieced and pinstriped, the shirt purple and white striped with a purple paisley bowtie. Henry was staring at himself in the mirror beaming.

"I look like you Daddy."

Chuck smiled at him in the mirror. "Yes you do."

Simon adjusted Henry's sleeve. "I think just an inch more and it'll be perfect. Someone grew since we last measured."

Chuck nodded. "He definitely has."

Henry didn't want to take the suit off. He didn't understand why he couldn't wear it home. After Chuck explained and then bribed him with a stop at FAO Schwarz he finally agreed.

Chuck picked out ten ties, five pocket squares and fifteen ascots in addition to his twenty custom shirts. He arranged to have everything delivered to the house. They thanked Simon and left the shop heading to FAO as promised.

* * *

Once inside the huge toy store Henry was truly in his element. He dragged his father from the stuffed animal section, to the Legos and then to the puppet park after which they took the Robot elevator to the second floor where Henry insisted on showing his father the huge Darth Vader display. Chuck secretly cursed Nate for Henry's latest obsession with Star Wars. They then headed back downstairs where Henry played on the floor piano for about ten minutes until Chuck insisted he give other children a turn.

Finally they ended up back at the stuffed animal section where Henry had decided he needed the huge stuffed giraffe. Chuck never one to deny his son a present told the shop girl to ring it up. They left the store with a very happy Henry and an exhausted Chuck.

The last stop of the day was the Empire where Chuck needed to meet with the manager about some timeline issues with the revamp of the Rooftop bar. Arthur drove the seven blocks across the park and up to the hotel. Chuck promised Henry he would only be a few minutes.

Henry however decided he would not be left behind.

Chuck feeling overly indulgent unbuckled his son and brought him inside with him. As they entered the lobby Henry took off towards the front desk.

"Katie!" he shouted as he saw his favorite Empire employee.

Katie looked up from the computer and smiled. "Hello Henry." She nodded at Chuck. "Mr. Bass."

Chuck smiled at his best front desk employee. "Hello Katie. I need to meet with Max upstairs for about ten minutes. Do you mind keeping an eye on him for me?"

She nodded her head coming out from behind the desk and taking Henry's hand. "Absolutely. He can help me check people in."

Henry jumped up and down for a second. "Yippee!"

Chuck gave him a stern look. "Behave, be polite and no running around. I'll be right back."

Twenty minutes later and Chuck finally returned to the front desk where he found his son checking in a guest.

"Here is your key. We hope you enjoy your stay." Henry was trying to be professional.

The couple checking in smiled at Henry. "I'm sure we will it's a beautiful hotel," the man responded.

Henry nodded. "My Daddy owns it. He owns most of New York. He's Chuck Bass."

Chuck interceded. "That's enough Henry." He shook the couple's hands and introduced himself. "Thank you for coming. I'll be sending up a complimentary bottle of champagne and two tickets to see 'Book of Mormon' to apologize for my son's uncouth bragging."

The woman smiled at Chuck. "He's adorable. Thank you so much Mr. Bass."

"Enjoy your stay." The couple walked away and Henry came around the desk. Chuck picked him up. "Thanks Katie and can you handle the champagne and tickets for them."

"Yes sir. Enjoy your night."

Chuck nodded as he walked away with Henry in his arms. "Should we pick up flowers for Mommy on the way home?"

Henry nodded his head vigorously as they exited the hotel and returned to the limo.

* * *

They entered the townhouse and found Blair on the couch with a blanket over her lap. Henry immediately ran to her dragging his new stuffed giraffe behind him.

"Mommy I missed you."

Blair wrapped her arms around her son hugging him tightly. She pulled him up to sit next to her on the couch. "And I missed you my little prince. Who is this new friend and where in the world did he come from?"

"His name is Giraffey and Daddy buy him for me from the toy store."

"It's 'bought him for me' darling. Giraffey is a very original name." She looked at her husband and then back at her son. "Where in the world is Giraffey going to sleep. He's so big."

Henry got up and ran to the corner where his toys and easel were. He stood the giraffe next to the chair. "Here's a good spot Mommy."

"It's the perfect spot Hen."

Chuck approached her leaning over to place a kiss on her lips and handed her the bouquet of pale pink peonies they had picked out for her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm just exhausted." She buried her nose in the flowers and took a deep breath. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

He took the flowers from her setting them on the coffee table. He sat down next to her and pushed a curl behind her ear. She still looked pale. "Maybe you should go to the doctor tomorrow and get checked out."

She nodded. "I've made an appointment." She looked at her son now introducing his giraffe to his other stuffed animals. "He seems to have had a fun day."

Chuck took her hand and absentmindedly began to twist her wedding ring back and forth. "He's the best kid."

She smiled at her husband. Nothing made her happier than seeing Chuck's love for their son. He was an amazing father. She reached up cupping his cheek and then placed a kiss to it.

Chuck looked at her and she kissed him again. "I love you."

He lifted her hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss to the back of it. "I love you too."

They spent the rest of the night having dinner and hanging out with Henry. Finally at nine they had gotten him to bed. He was sound asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around Giraffey. No persuading could convince him to leave him downstairs.

* * *

Blair had just exited the bathroom when Chuck entered the master suite. He crossed over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her.

When the kiss ended she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. "I don't have the flu Chuck."

He looked confused. "How do you know that? You haven't even been to the doctor."

She bit her bottom lip coyly. "I don't need to go to the doctor to know it." She took his hands in hers. "I'm pregnant."

She watched as his face shifted from confusion to pure joy. He wrapped his arms around her and lifting her up, he spun her around once. Kissing her he set her back on her feet. "When did you figure it out?"

"This afternoon. I suddenly realized I was late so I came up here to take the test. Both were positive. I was never this sick with Henry that's why I thought it was a stomach virus."

He placed a hand on her nonexistent stomach. "Another baby. You have just made me the happiest man in the world."

She smiled at him and placed her hand over his. "I would love a little girl."

Chuck's eyes met hers. "So would I. She'd have your brown curls and dimples." He leaned forward kissing her deeply.

He slowly led her to their bed and laid her back onto it. They made love slowly. Chuck literally worshipped every inch of her body. He was so in awe of her and her ability to carry life inside of her and not just any life but his. She was perfection personified and he spent the next three hours showing her just that.

They fell asleep entwined in each other's arms completely at peace and completely fulfilled in the knowledge of their ever expanding family.


	8. New Arrival

This one shot takes place about seven months after Serena and Dan's wedding so technically it's not set in the five year gap before the flash forward but I still decided to post it here. I think I'll keep all my future one shots together. This one is the four weeks following the birth of Chuck and Blair's daughter. Each week is told from a different character's perspective. It's over 7,100 words long and I should've probably divided it up but I was feeling generous. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to review if you want. Also if you have any story prompts PM them to me or send me a message on Twitter at ShawnMarieH and I'll try to fill them if they inspire me. As always Gossip Girl doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Week One: Henry

Henry Bass awoke on this particular Friday morning not to his mother kissing and hugging him awake like usual but to Dorota rubbing his back gently and whispering, "Wake up sleepyhead."

He reluctantly opened his eyes rubbing the sleep gently from them. "Where's mommy?"

Dorota stood up and walked over to the large expanse of windows on the other side opening his heavy drapes allowing the bright sunlight to stream into his room.

"Your momma is at hospital. She and your papa went there in the middle of the night. Today is the day Master Henry. Today is the day you get new baby sister." She turned to face him with a big smile on her face.

Henry suddenly decided that he didn't want a baby sister. Not if she was going to be responsible for taking his mommy and daddy away from him. He felt like crying and turned his face into his pillow.

Dorota crossed the room back to his bed and pulled his covers from him. "Time to get out of bed Master Henry or you'll be late for school."

Henry shook his head and didn't move.

Dorota reached out and picked him up from the bed. "Just think by the time you come home from school your new sister may be here."

She set Henry down onto the floor and took his hand leading him to the bathroom. She leaves him there so he can go to the bathroom and wash his hands before taking him downstairs and into the breakfast room.

He looks up at her questioningly. They never eat breakfast here. They always eat breakfast in the dining room with his mother and father. "Why are we eating here? I want to eat in there." He points in the direction of the dining room.

Dorota takes his napkin and lays it across his lap. "Not today Henry. It's just you for breakfast no need to dirty that room."

She leaves the room for a minute and returns with a bowl of oatmeal. She sets it in front of him along with a bowl of fresh fruit. "You eat a good breakfast and then I'll take you to school."

Henry eats his breakfast because he's extremely hungry otherwise he may have protested at being subjected to dine in such squalor.

By nine o'clock he is in his classroom and having a wonderful time with his classmates. The morning flies by and when the teacher leads the children out for dismissal he sees Jessica, his nanny, right away. He goes running out to her and sees that she has brought Monkey with her. He embraces his best friend scratching the back of his neck just the way Henry knows Monkey likes.

Monkey barks and nips at the sleeve of Henry's jacket playfully. Henry giggles and then reaches out hugging his nanny.

Jessica gives him a squeeze and then takes his hand and starts the five block walk back to their house. Henry asks her if his mother is home yet.

Jessica stops squatting down to look Henry in the eyes. She explains that it may be a day or two before his mom is home again and how she and the baby will have to stay in the hospital for a little bit just to make sure everything is okay.

Henry feels his eyes start to pool with tears and Jessica hugs him whispering how she knows this is hard for him but it's a happy time because he's getting a new baby sister.

They start walking once more and after a minute Henry stops again and looks at Jessica. "You're my nanny right?"

Jessica smiles down at him. "Yes Henry I'm your nanny."

Henry nods his head. "So you won't be my sister's nanny. Only mine."

Jessica gave his hand a squeeze. "Well at first your sister will have Lillian to look after her. Lillian is the same baby nurse that took care of you when you were born but after three months or so I will also be your little sister's nanny. I'll look after both of you." She started to walk again. "Won't that be fun?"

Henry scowled as he followed Jessica. He was starting to like this new baby thing less and less. He glanced at Monkey and knew he'd never betray him like everyone else. Monkey would hate the new baby just as much as him. He knew it.

Jessica had fed Henry lunch and then took him and Monkey to the pond to feed the ducks. Henry and Monkey chased the geese away so they wouldn't steal the bread from the ducks. They returned home in the late afternoon happy and exhausted. Henry ran through the foyer and into the kitchen to get his snack.

Dorota was at the island cutting up apples for Henry. She smiled at him as he climbed up onto the stool. "Guess what Henry?"

Henry shrugged picking up an apple slice and dipping it into the peanut butter. "What?"

"Your new baby sister is here."

Henry quickly looked around the kitchen. "Where?" He felt panic.

Dorota laughed at him. "Not here in kitchen but at the hospital. Your momma gave birth to her just over an hour ago. Isn't that exciting?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"You finish your snack and then we'll get you washed up and changed and then I take you to hospital to see her."

Henry leaned his elbows on the marble countertop. "Will mommy and daddy be there?"

Dorota nodded. "Of course. Now finish your snack." She set a glass of milk in front of him.

An hour later and Henry and Dorota were entering Lenox Hill Hospital's maternity wing. Blair had a private room at the very end of the hall. As they walked down to the room Dorota went over a list of rules which included; no running, no shouting and being gentle with mommy and the new baby.

They entered Blair's room which was dimly lit. Classical music was playing softly. Henry glanced around and saw his mother lying in a big bed. He immediately shouted "Mommy!" and letting go of Dorota's hand went running across the room. Obviously all rules had been forgotten.

Before he reached the bed he was intercepted by his father scooping him up. "Whoa, slow down Henry." He kissed his son on the cheek. "You need to wash your hands and then you can sit next to mommy and your new sister."

Blair smiled up at her son. Chuck took Henry to the sink and helped him wash his hands with soap and water.

Dorota had gone over to Blair hugging her and fussing over the new baby wrapped in her arms.

Chuck brought Henry back over to Blair. He sat him next to her on the bed. "Be gentle. Both your mommy and your new sister need extra care right now."

Henry glanced at his mother. She looked fine. Her hair was loose and hanging down her back. There was a light pink silk ribbon threaded through her curls. Her skin was glowing and her cheeks were flushed pink. Henry thought she looked perfect. He smiled at her.

Blair wrapped an arm around her son and kissed the top of his head. She took a deep breath. Henry giggled. "Mommy why are you smelling me?"

She kissed his cheek. "Because I've missed you and I've forgotten how good you smell."

Henry laughed. "Mommy you're silly."

Blair kissed him again giving him a squeeze. "I know I am but I'm your mommy so you have to put up with me." She brought her other arm cradling her swaddled daughter closer to Henry. "Meet your new sister Cordelia Eleanor."

Henry looked at the bundle in his mother's arms and furrowed his brow. She was all wrinkly and pink and she had hardly any hair. Plus she was so small. She wasn't going to be any fun at all.

He looked from the baby to his mother and then his father. All eyes were on him. Chuck smiled. "So what do you think?"

Henry shrugged. Blair looked at Chuck and smiled. She then turned her eyes back to her son. "Do you want to hold her?"

Henry shrugged again. "Okay."

Blair carefully laid Cordelia into Henry's arms. She left her hand at the back of the baby's head for support.

Dorota smiled and pulled out a camera from her coat pocket. "Mr. Chuck sit next to Henry and I take family picture."

Everyone smiled at Dorota as she took the picture and then Henry looked at his sister again. Chuck ruffled his hair. "She's perfect isn't she?"

Henry looked at his father as he reached out to touch his sister's hand. He didn't like how his father looked at her; like she was the only thing in the room. He started to shift his arms pushing the baby off his lap.

Blair gasped and quickly gathered her daughter back into her arms. "Henry Charles, you cannot do that. You have to be gentle with her and when you are finished holding her you need to tell us so we can take her from you."

Henry folded his arms across his chest. "I don't like her."

Chuck looked down at his son with a stern look. "Don't say that Hen. It isn't nice."

Henry scowled. "I don't care. I don't like her and I want to send her back."

Blair scoffed. "Henry, there's no sending her back. She's ours. She belongs to your daddy and me and she's part of our family now."

Henry crawled over his father sliding off the bed. "Well I don't want her in our family. I want a brother instead. Trade her for a boy." He was staring angrily at his parents.

Blair and Chuck exchanged shocked looks. Chuck got up and walked over to his son kneeling in front of him. "There is no exchanging her Henry. She is here and she's not going anywhere. I think you're tired and maybe a good night's sleep will improve your mood." He reached out hugging his reluctant son. "I love you."

Henry stared at the floor. "Are you and mommy coming home tonight?"

"I'll be home later tonight but after you're asleep. We'll have breakfast together in the morning okay?"

Henry nodded and then looked over at his mother. "Are you coming home mommy?"

Blair shook her head. "Not tonight darling. I'll be home late tomorrow."

Chuck stood up pushing his hands into his pocket. "Blair we've talked about this. Tomorrow is too soon. Maybe Sunday."

Blair shook her head. "I'll be home tomorrow Henry I promise."

Chuck lifted his son up into his arms. "Mommy can't promise that. The doctor may have her stay longer."

He took him back over to Blair and held him out to her so she could kiss him. "I love you Henry. You're my sweet, big boy."

Henry was silent as Chuck set him down and led him over to Dorota. As Dorota took his hand and said her goodbyes Henry watched his mother coo over the baby. She had never called him her "big boy" before. He was always her baby. He sadly followed Dorota down the hallway and to the elevators. He knew his baby sister was going to ruin everything and she was.

Week Two: Monkey

There was a strange scent in the house now and it had been there for the past five days. It wasn't the scent that he used to smell when he lived alone with his Master; that scent was expensive scotch, smoke, custom cologne and sometimes cheap perfume. It wasn't the scent that had arrived when the Lady had entered their domain; that scent was flowers, Chanel No. 5 and something light and powdery. The Boy, who was his best friend, smelled of green grass, sunshine and strawberries. This smell was new and different. It reminded him a little of the Lady but something else as well. It was kind of like the smell of the cotton candy the Boy had once brought home with him after playing in the park. It was sweet and soft.

He had been forgotten about a lot these past five days. He had gotten an occasional pat and walks by the housemaids but not the usual attention. There was no curling up in the family room with his Master, the Lady and the Boy in front of the fireplace at the end of the day. The Boy who usually played and roughhoused with him had been in a foul mood and hadn't even thrown one ball in the backyard for him to catch.

The Lady hadn't been down much in the last five days either. She was spending a lot of time in the Master's room and he wasn't being allowed inside.

It was midafternoon. He could tell from the way the sun shone in through the large glass windows in the family room. The boy was usually home by now. He was watching the bluebirds twittering outside the window. He saw a squirrel and began to bark incessantly.

That was how the Lady found him as she entered the room. "Monkey what are you barking at?"

He turned his head to look at her cocking it to one side. She approached him holding something small and blanketed in her arms. Reaching down with a free hand she gave him a pat looking out the window.

"Are those pesky squirrels back again?" She left him there as she crossed the room and sat down on the couch.

Monkey padded over to her to inspect what she had in her arms. He could smell that sweet smell again.

The Lady had laid her bundle in her lap and was chatting to it as Monkey came over. She looked at the dog. "Do you want to say hello to Cordelia?"

Monkey nudged his nose against the blanket and sniffed. Yes this was the smell he had been smelling. Suddenly the blanket made a noise and shifted. He jumped back. The Lady laughed softly reaching out to pet him.

"It's okay. She's just saying hello. No need to be a scaredy cat." She continued to pet him and soon he felt secure and safe again.

He jumped up onto the couch next to the Lady and laid his head gently on top of the blanketed bundle.

Two minutes later he heard the front door open and then heard the Boy shouting as he ran into the house. Monkey jumped up off the couch and ran to greet him.

"Monkey!" The Boy wrapped his arms around his neck and Monkey was happy.

His Master patted him as he walked past calling out the Lady's name.

She responded, "We're in here."

He followed the Boy and his Master back into the family room.

His Master kissed the Lady and sat down next to her picking up the bundle and kissing it as well.

"How was lunch with Daddy?" she asked as she hugged the Boy to herself.

And so they spent the rest of the afternoon all together in the family room. Monkey curled at his Master's feet with the Boy lying next to him hugging him tightly. Everything was back to normal and he was happy again.

Week Three: Chuck

It had been twenty-one days since Blair had given birth to their daughter, Cordelia and it had been nineteen days since they had brought her home from the hospital and just like with Henry before her this was an adjustment period for them. Suddenly his once orderly and perfectly ran household was in total disarray; chaotic and loud.

The worst part was the lack of privacy for him and Blair. There was always someone around even in their bedroom. It was Eleanor, Lily, the baby nurse, Serena, Dorota, Blair's assistant, the nanny even Henry had become a staple in their room. The adjustment to having a sibling had been hard on him so Blair was allowing him much more access to their room at all hours of the day and night much to Chuck's disdain.

The final straw had been last night. He had begged Blair to let Cordelia sleep in the baby nurse's room for one night. He was dying to be alone with his wife. After much coercing and bribing she had agreed.

They had Dan, Serena, Nate and his new girlfriend, Ellen over for dinner and everyone had just left. Blair had checked on Cordelia and Henry while Chuck took Monkey out for one last quick walk and locked up.

When he finally made it back to their room he found his wife lying seductively on their bed dressed in nothing but a very sheer black robe that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She had taken her hair down and her curls hung loose down her back.

He tossed his suit jacket on the chaise and approached her loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes.

"What do you think you're doing Mrs. Bass?"

Blair slowly slid off the bed and stood up. She closed the distance between them reaching out and slowly unbuttoning the buttons on his dress shirt and pulling it free from his wool trousers. She then slowly pushed it from his shoulders.

She placed a kiss to his bare chest and looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. "I want to be your wife tonight and not the mother of your children."

He swallowed hard. "Blair it's only been three weeks."

She pulled his belt from the loops of his pants and tossed it aside. She reached down and cupped him through the fabric of his pants. "I know. I also know how hard it's been for you the last twenty-one days. I've been so busy and I feel like I've neglected my husband."

He pushed his hands through her hair and pulled her to him for a kiss. "You haven't neglected me. You've been taking care of my children. That's more important than anything else."

"Well tonight I want to take care of you." She kissed him deeply as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and maneuvered him to their bed. "I wanna have sex." She placed a kiss to his neck.

He reached out untying her barely there robe. "It's too soon Blair."

"My bleeding has stopped, my stitches are healed and I feel great." She kissed him as she slid his pants down a bit. "Better than great actually. I called my doctor today and she said to listen to my body and if I feel like it then it's fine."

He pushed her robe open looking her over. She was beautiful. He loved her body post pregnancy. Her curves and her breasts were perfect. God, he wanted to make love to her so badly but he was worried about hurting her. "I feel like there was a but in there that you're not telling me about."

Blair slowly kissed her way down his body until she was on her knees before him. They had done everything by the book when they had Henry. They had waited the full six weeks before having sex as hard as it had been.

Blair looked up at him from her place on the floor. "Yes she said 'but only if your husband is ready' and," she pulled his pants all way down freeing his raging erection, "from the look of things you are more than ready."

Before he could protest again she had taken him deeply into her mouth. Chuck's hands instinctively entwined tightly in her curls and all the reasons they should wait flew completely out of his head.

Three minutes later and he was ready to come. Normally he could last a lot longer but it had been too long.

Just as he felt her take him completely into her throat cupping his balls he called her name ready to explode and suddenly the door from their sitting room into their bedroom opened and there stood Lillian, their proper British baby nurse, dressed in her fluffy blue robe with a wailing Cordelia in her arms.

It took them all a second to realize what was happening.

Chuck was the first to react pulling himself out of Blair's mouth and yanking up his pants. "Fucking hell."

Blair quickly pulled her robe back together and jumped to her feet. Lillian was stuttering. "I'm so…I do apologize…the door…I knocked…" She started to retreat from the bedroom.

Blair tying her robe turned to face the completely embarrassed woman. "It's fine Lillian. I'll meet you in the sitting room."

Lillian hurriedly left the room closing the door.

Blair turned back to Chuck with a coy smile on her face. "I think we may have actually broken through her stiff reserve at last and someone forgot to lock the door."

Chuck was now sitting on the bed; his pants were hanging open. "I didn't know you were going to be giving me a blowjob tonight." He ran his hands over his face. "Fuck."

She stood between his spread legs and reached out running a hand through his hair. "Let me feed her and I'll be right back. Don't move."

"Blair…"

She cut him off leaning over him and kissing him gently. He then watched her go into the closet grabbing a thicker robe to put over the sheer one and leave the room. He had completely lost his libido. He got up showered and putting on a pair of silk pajamas crawled into bed.

Twenty minutes later Blair returned. Chuck looked up from the book he was reading and watched her cross the room shedding the outer robe as she did so.

"Someone needs a punishment for not following directions. I told you not to move."

Chuck sighed as he set the novel aside. Blair crawled on top of him straddling his lap. He grabbed both her wrists in his hands to stop her from unbuttoning his pajama shirt.

"Blair I'm not in the mood anymore."

She sat back slightly looking hurt. "Seriously Chuck? We haven't had sex in twenty-two days and you're going to reject me now."

He closed his eyes shaking his head. "It's not like that." He reopened his eyes looking into hers. "That little incident kind of ruined the mood for me."

Blair smiled at him as she leaned forward kissing him. "We've been caught before and it's never bothered you. As a matter of fact it usually heightened your experience. What's the big deal now?"

He released her wrists and placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her back slightly. "This wasn't being walked in on by the waiters at The London this was our newborn daughter's baby nurse."

Blair sighed. "Chuck, Lillian obviously knows we engage in sexual activity. We have two children."

He kissed her gently and carefully moved her from his lap. "I'm sorry but all I can think about right now is Cordelia and that isn't actually conducive to arousing me."

Blair gave him that look she did when she knew she'd lost the battle. She slid down next to him laying her head on his chest. "I just miss you."

He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I miss you too." He leaned over turning off the bedside table lamp.

Blair was obviously way more exhausted than she had wanted to admit because she fell asleep almost instantly. Chuck laid there for a while trying to figure out a plan for getting some order back in their lives. He was still thinking through the options when he too fell into an exhausted sleep.

They were woken up at six-fifteen in the morning by Henry bounding into their room. Chuck buried his head in the pillow as he heard Blair groan.

"Henry it's too early. Mommy and Daddy are very, very tired," she pleaded.

He listened as Blair tried to reason with their stubborn three year old son. Chuck felt the bed shift as Blair moved closer to him and he had a pretty good idea what she was doing. He lifted his head up off the pillow and looked over his wife's shoulder and sure enough there was Henry getting under the covers.

"Absolutely not." He sat up looking at his wife. "Blair I've had it. I want our room back today."

He pushed the covers off and got up. Henry looked at his annoyed father.

"Daddy why do you have an angry face?"

Blair opened her eyes reluctantly. "Yeah Daddy why are you so upset?"

Chuck walked around the bed pulling Henry from it. "Because Daddy is tired of sharing his bed and his room with everyone on the Upper Eastside."

Henry started to whimper. This was his new thing and he was doing it every time Chuck tried to discipline him lately. Blair would eventually interfere and give in to his demands. Henry was onto it and knew how to use it to get his way.

Chuck continued to carry him across the room. "Henry Charles don't you start. This is Mommy and Daddy's bed. You have your own bed to sleep in."

Blair sat up and called after him. "Chuck…"

He turned to face her. "Blair this is the best thing for all of us."

He opened the sitting room door and crossed through it and out through the main door to the hall. He marched Henry back to his room and laid him down in his bed.

By this point Henry had big crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks. For a split second Chuck's heart broke and then he remembered how many nights Henry had crawled into their bed and he knew he had to stop it now before his son was a permanent fixture.

Chuck pulled the covers up over him and sat on the edge of the bed wiping his cheeks. "Henry everyone has their own beds and they need to sleep there. You cannot sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed anymore. Do you understand?"

Henry shook his head wiping at his tears. "No. Delia sleeps in your room."

Chuck nodded. "Yes she has been but Daddy's decided that she's going to sleep in Lillian's room or the nursery starting tonight. Then everyone will be where they belong. Okay?"

Henry nodded trying to stop his tears. "Okay."

Chuck leaned over and kissed his forehead. "It's way too early to be up. Close your eyes and try to go back to sleep."

Henry sniffled. "Daddy do you still love me?"

Chuck wiped a tear from Henry's cheek. "More than anything in the world." Chuck kissed him one more time and stood up. "I'll see you in little while for breakfast."

"I love you Daddy."

Chuck realized this was probably harder on him than it was on Henry. "Love you too buddy." He closed the door and returned to the master bedroom.

Locking the sitting room door he returned to the bed. Blair was lying on her back staring at the ceiling. He slid in next to her lying on his side so he could look at her.

"Blair he can't continue to crawl in bed with us. It's not healthy for him or our marriage."

She turned to glance at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "I know." She dabbed at her cheek as a tear slipped down it. "Stupid hormones."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her over into his arms. He kissed her. "Cordelia also needs to start sleeping either in the nursery or with the baby nurse."

She started to protest and he stopped her. "Blair we're paying that woman nearly four thousand dollars a week for twenty four hour call and I swear she's getting way more sleep than we are. It's ridiculous."

He kissed her temple and laid his forehead against it. "She can do the feeding in the middle of the night and then you'll maybe get a solid four hours of sleep. It's what she's here for."

He turned her face towards his. "I love you so much."

She gave him a small smile and whispered, "Show me."

He hesitated for a split second before capturing her lips with his. His hand moved from her hip up to cup her right breast. She must have changed when she got up in the night to feed Cordelia because she was now wearing a silk nightgown. He pushed it up exposing her body to his gaze and removed it from her.

He stared at her in awe of her beauty. Having two children hadn't made her any less attractive. If anything it had made her even better. She was filled out in all the right places and he adored her even more if that were possible.

She shyly moved her hands to cover her still slightly rounded tummy. He pulled her hands off her stomach and moved them to her sides.

"Don't do that. You're too beautiful to hide." To prove how he felt he made a trail of kisses from her neck down her body and along her stomach.

He spent ten minutes worshipping her body with his tongue, hands and lips. He knew from their past experience with postnatal sex that extended foreplay was a must. He returned to her lips and kissed her deeply as his fingers pushed between her thighs. He was pleasantly surprised to find her wet. He smirked there would be no need for the K-Y this morning.

Blair looked up at him questioningly. "What are you so amused about?"

He smiled at her as he pushed two fingers inside her and she gasped. "Just loving how wet I can make you even though you're still breastfeeding and all that."

She cupped his cheeks. "How do you know it's you and I'm not fantasying about Ryan Gosling?"

He looked down at her his expression turned serious. "That's not even funny."

She pulled him down for a kiss. "Do you want to know what I'm really thinking about?" He nodded and she whispered against his ear. "You and your huge cock fucking me senseless." She took his earlobe into her mouth and bit down on it just hard enough to make him hiss.

Nothing turned him on more than Blair talking dirty to him. He rolled off of her reaching into the bedside table drawer and pulling out a condom.

He handed it to her and watched as she used her teeth to tear open the package. She pulled off his pajama bottoms as he removed his shirt. She straddled his thighs and reached out stroking him twice. She rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock gathering some of the precum and placing her thumb into her mouth tasting him.

She smiled sexily down at him. "You taste so good." She leaned over kissing him.

He nearly came right then and there. He watched as she sat back up and removed the condom tossing the package aside. She slid it onto him and then carefully positioned herself over him.

As she slowly lowered herself onto him he reached up and pulled her down for a kiss. "If it's uncomfortable we can stop."

She shook her head. "It feels okay."

He rested his hands on her hips as she began to slowly ride him. This position gave her complete control over how deep and how fast they went. He resisted the urge to lift his hips up to meet her movements. He reached up cupping her breasts running his thumbs over her erect nipples.

There wasn't a woman alive that could match Blair's beauty. She was truly the most amazing woman in the world. He knew with having been abstinent for so many weeks that he was going to be quick so he reached between them and started to rub her clit.

Instantly she responded. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as she panted on top of him. He continued to play with her for a minute or two and then watched as he brought her to climax. He followed immediately.

She fell on top of him gasping for air. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her.

She pulled back smiling at him. "If I didn't have to shower and feed Cordelia I'd go another round." She kissed him one more time and slowly got up from the bed.

He watched her cross the room and head into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Under normal circumstances he would've followed her in and fucked her against the marble tiles in the shower but not today while her body was still healing.

He realized what an incredibly lucky man he was. He had a gorgeous, intelligent, loving wife and two beautiful, healthy children. It really was good to be Chuck Bass.

Week Four: Blair

She was in love; hopelessly and helplessly in love. She was lying on the chaise in the master bedroom with her daughter in her lap. Blair pulled her legs up so Cordelia was propped up against her thighs and she looked into her daughter's beautiful, dark blue eyes. They would most certainly turn brown just like Henry's did.

Obviously this love was different than one she had for Chuck. But it was also different from what she felt for Henry. She adored her first born and loved him as much as Cordelia but it was not quite the same. She thought back to when she was pregnant with Henry. It had been a difficult pregnancy. She had had a lot of morning sickness with him and then he was a week late and his delivery had been so much harder than Cordelia's.

Even Henry's first month was the exact opposite of Cordelia's. With Henry she was nervous and inexperienced. She did everything by the book and drove herself crazy. She was completely and utterly exhausted from trying to do everything perfectly. But with Cordelia it was so much easier and Blair was so much more relaxed.

She smiled down at her daughter and started to talk to her taking her tiny hands in hers and stroking the soft skin.

Blair touched the soft, dark brown hair on the top of her head and thought about the years to come. She couldn't wait to take her to Bendel's and pick out headbands and to Bergdorf's to purchase her first Dior dress. She also thought about Mommy and daughter teas at the Carlyle and ice skating at Wollman rink. Spa days at Bliss together and afterschool visits to the atelier. She couldn't wait to show her Paris and purchase her first macarons from Pierre Herme.

She also thought about her hopes and desires for her daughter. She wanted her to always be happy and healthy of course but she also wanted her to feel safe and secure. She wanted her to be confident and self-assured in a way Blair never was. She wanted her to always know who she was and to be proud of that person. She also wished for her to pursue her dreams no matter how impossible or unreachable they seemed. But most of all she wanted her to feel love; the love of her family but also a great love. A love like Chuck and Blair had but without the heartache.

Cordelia started to fuss a little and Blair lifted her up kissing her cheek and laying her against her chest. She patted her back gently and felt pure contentment. She had never been happier in her life.

She couldn't believe a month had already passed since she had given birth to Cordelia. Where had the time gone?

Blair had left the door to the sitting room and the hall ajar and she could hear her three year old son shouting as he came running down the hall from his room.

She kissed the top of Cordelia's head and whispered, "Here comes your big brother," just as a freshly bathed Henry came running into the bedroom.

"Mommy I'm all clean."

He was followed by Jessica. Henry rushed over to Blair and laid his head on her shoulder looking at his sister. He was finally adjusting to having a sibling and was starting to interact with Cordelia more and more every day.

Blair kissed the top of his damp head. "You smell much better."

Henry reached a hand up patting Cordelia's back. "Hello Delia." He used a high pitch sing song voice when he spoke to her that made Blair smile.

"Mrs. Bass, Henry and I were going to pop some popcorn and watch a little bit of a movie if that's okay." Jessica leaned over smiling at Cordelia. "Do you want me to take her with us?"

Blair shook her head. "No I'm going to try and nurse her one more time. I'll bring her down in a while."

Jessica nodded and Blair gave Henry one more kiss. "Enjoy your movie darling. Daddy and I will say goodbye before we leave."

"Okay." He took Jessica's hand and left the room without a backward glance.

Blair sighed. Chuck had been insistent that they go out to dinner tonight with some associates from Bass Industries. She hadn't been out socially since the week before Cordelia's birth and if she was being honest she was okay with that.

Cordelia began to cry and Blair knew she was ready for a change and a feeding. She got up and walked down to the nursery. She entered the lilac painted room and laid her daughter on the changing table quickly changing her diaper. By the end Cordelia was crying quite hard and Blair hummed an old Polish lullaby that Dorota had sang to her when she was little trying to soothe her daughter as she snapped her baby Dior onesie closed.

She picked Cordelia up and moved to the overstuffed, comfortable chair in the corner. She opened her robe and adjusted the slip underneath exposing her breast and settling Cordelia. Immediately her daughter latched on and began to nurse.

Blair smiled when she thought back to her sixteen year old self. If you had ever told that girl that Blair Waldorf would be happiest in a nursery breastfeeding her child she'd tell you you were completely crazy. She didn't know how she had gotten to this place but she was glad she was here.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She was exhausted. She really wanted to stay home and spend the night alone with her husband and children but she knew Chuck was looking forward to going out.

She started to mentally go through her closet trying to figure out what she could wear that one would fit and two would hide her post pregnancy belly. She had two choices a Lanvin loose flowing dress and a gorgeous Miu Miu piece with lots of ruching along the torso. One of those would definitely do the trick.

She slowly opened her eyes so she could burp Cordelia and switch her to the right breast. She was surprised to find her husband in the doorway leaning against the doorjamb watching her.

"Hello," she smiled at him as she laid her daughter across her lap and pulled her slip back into place. She laid a burp cloth over her shoulder and lifted Cordelia up patting her back gently.

Chuck stepped into the room. "Hey. I didn't want to wake you." He leaned over placing a kiss against Blair's lips and then one gently on top of his daughter's head.

He sat down on the ottoman facing his wife. "I love watching you with her. You're an incredible mother."

Blair felt tears prick her eyes. He said the statement with such sincerity and love. What he didn't know was how those words meant more to her than anything else he could ever say to her.

"Thank you."

Chuck reached inside his suit jacket and pulled a square velvet box from the pocket. "I had something made for you."

Blair's eyes brightened. "For me? What's the occasion?" She took the box from his grasp.

He reached over taking his daughter from her so she could open it. "Just a little something because it's Friday."

Blair furrowed her brow. "Chuck you just gave me my push present." He had gifted her with a custom made Harry Winston pink diamond necklace, bracelet and earrings set.

He shook his head. "This has nothing to do with that. Can't I spoil my wife?"

She opened the box and smiled. It was a beautiful platinum linked bracelet. There were four large solid platinum discs hanging from the links in spaced intervals. Each disc was engraved; Cordelia, Henry, Chuck and the last one read three words, eight letters.

She ran her fingers over it. "Chuck its lovely."

She looked up at him as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Don't cry. It's supposed to make you happy." He reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I am. I'll cherish it forever." She handed the box to him and took Cordelia from him. Extending her right arm she said, "Put it on me please."

He took the bracelet from the box and wrapped it around her tiny wrist and clasped it. He pointed to the open spot. "That's for the next baby."

She looked at him shaking her head. "Oh no, we talked about this and two is perfect. We have a boy and a girl. Let's not get greedy."

He smirked at her leaning forward and kissing her. "I would love another boy and I adore you when you're pregnant."

She shook her head and reached up cupping his cheek. The discs tinkled as they bumped together. It was a beautiful sound. "You are out of your mind but I love you anyway."

He pulled back standing up. "We'll see."

She exposed her right breast and lowered Cordelia to it so she could finish her feeding.

Chuck paused in the doorway and turned back to look at her. "I was thinking I'm really tired tonight. It's been a long day. Are you okay with skipping dinner?"

Blair felt a flood of relief. "Whatever you want to do I'm fine with."

He smiled at her and she had a feeling he was canceling for her. He really was the best husband in the world.

He nodded. "I'm thinking get the kids to bed and have some alone time."

Blair sighed. "That sounds like the perfect way to spend a Friday night."

Sixteen year old Blair would be appalled but twenty-seven year old Blair was completely content and happy.

A/N: The charm bracelet I had in mind when I wrote this was one owned by the wonderful Elizabeth Taylor. It was discs with the names of her children engraved on them. I always loved her charm bracelets and wanted to incorporate one into this story.


	9. Picture Perfect Memories

This update was a prompt from Sabi. She asked me to write about the framed photos that were in Chuck and Blair's townhouse. If you read my multi chapter fic "White Lies and Dark Secrets" you will realize this is set in that universe. This is super sweet and super fluffy. Consider it an Easter present. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the previous reviews, favorites and follows. You guys, as always, are the best.

* * *

Blair Waldorf Bass entered the family room of her five story townhouse and scanned the room making sure everything was in place. She walked over to the mantle straightening the flower arrangement. She then stepped over to the side table on the other side of the room. She picked up the only photo from her and Chuck's wedding. Serena had taken it thank goodness or they would have no photographic evidence that the event had ever taken place.

She ran her finger over Chuck's image. That had been seven years ago. In some ways it felt just like yesterday and then in other's it felt like a lifetime ago. She had never been happier than that moment. She knew the instant that Cyrus had pronounced them husband and wife and Chuck had kissed her that her life would never be the same.

And thankfully it hadn't. She went from a life of uncertainty and anxiety to one of love and true happiness. Of course things weren't always perfect and there were moments when she could scream but overall her life was amazing.

She set the photo back down in its spot and reached towards the back picking up one of her son Henry, six months old at the time and in the bath. She smiled as she took in her son's happy, glowing face. She remembered the night perfectly. She and Chuck were supposed to go out for the evening. They had both gotten home from work and were exhausted. All Blair really wanted to do was put on pajamas and curl up with her husband and baby. Unfortunately the event was a huge benefit gala that Lily was co-chairing and Chuck had promised her they would attend.

Blair had changed into a gorgeous vintage Dior gown and Van Cleef and Arpel diamonds and had gone into the nursery to check on her son before leaving. Katie, Henry's nanny at the time, was just getting ready to give him a bath. He was in his diaper and nothing else.

By the time Chuck had found her in Henry's en suite bathroom she was disheveled and soaking wet from his son splashing like a madman. He instantly took out his phone and texted his stepmother to apologize for their last minute cancellation.

That had been a good night. Blair placed the picture back onto the table and picked up the one of an eight month old Henry in a blue hooded cashmere zip cardigan. He was looking solemn. Chuck had been away in Hong Kong on business for the previous two weeks and wouldn't return for another three days. She and Henry were missing him horribly so she had taken this photo at the duck pond and sent it to Chuck as a reminder of what he was missing. He came home the next morning.

The next picture she picked up showed a fresh from the pool Henry. She had been in Paris for fashion week and she was miserable. It was the first time she had been away from Henry for so long. She had spent every night crying to Chuck on the phone. On the sixth day Chuck and Henry had shown up at the atelier to surprise her. Blair had burst into tears as she hugged her son to herself. Chuck had put an arm around her and kissed her temple wiping her tears.

He then informed her that after the show that evening he was whisking them both off to Saint-Tropez. Blair had never loved her husband more. He understood her completely and her need to be with her child. They had spent a beautiful week there just the three of them and it had been heaven.

The last photo was a picture of a three year old Henry a month before Serena and Dan's wedding. His hair was a bit too long and he was wearing mirrored aviator sunglasses much to Blair's dismay. Serena had begged Blair to allow her and Dan to take Henry out to the country for the day. They were going to see a house that Dan wanted to purchase as a writing retreat. Serena adored spending time with Henry and she thought he'd enjoy the change of scenery. Blair who was swamped with final wedding preparations and her spring line orders was all too happy to allow him to go even if it was a trip to the middle of nowhere. He had arrived home late that afternoon so happy. He didn't stop talking about all the things he saw and about the General Store in the town center where Uncle Dan bought him the "awesome sunglasses". A week later Chuck had "accidentally" sat on said sunglasses.

Serena had gotten a ton of pictures that day and had come over to show them to Henry later that week. When he saw this one of himself looking "super cool" in the glasses he insisted Blair frame it and add it to the collection.

She reached out placing the photo back and glanced at all the other ones. There was Serena and Dan's wedding photo, Cordelia's first birthday, their family photo from Christmas and one of Henry and Cordelia at the beach from just this summer. Her family was beautiful and the photos proved it.

"Hey gorgeous." Chuck stepped into the room.

She turned to greet her husband with a smile on her face. He crossed the room wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently.

"Everything looks like it's ready. The house looks perfect as always."

She reached up straightening his tie. "I can't believe he's turning five." She felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

Chuck laughed softly. "Hey no tears." He kissed her forehead.

"I know but he's my baby and he's growing up way too fast."

Chuck placed his hands on her very noticeable bump. She was six months pregnant with their third child. "It's a good thing we have a replacement coming in three short months than isn't it?"

She shook her head. "That's not funny."

He kissed her as Henry came running in followed by his two year old sister.

Henry stopped short and groaned. "Stop kissing it's all you guys do."

Serena was right behind her niece and nephew. "Get used to it Hen. They've been doing it for years and I have a feeling it's never going to change."

Blair rolled her eyes as she ruffled her son's hair. Chuck bent over picking up his little girl and placing a kiss to her cheek.

The rest of the afternoon went perfectly. There was dinner, cake and tons of presents as well as lots of laughter and conversation. Weeks later Blair would frame the picture of her, Chuck, Henry and Cordelia all smiling at the dinner table. It would join the other photos to commemorate this milestone in Henry's life. This was just the beginning of a lifetime of happy memories.


	10. Chocolate Bunnies and Easter Eggs

Wow this is my third one shot in four days! That may be a record. This came into my head today for obvious reasons. I really didn't edit this at all so I'm sure there are tons of mistakes. Sorry. Also for the purpose of this story Lily no longer lives in the Milan building which is on 55th St. and a few blocks from the park. Now she lives on 96th. And for my fellow New Yorkers I know the Easter egg hunt is held on the Great Hill on the Westside but for the purpose of this story it takes place in the East Meadow. Who knows maybe by 2017 it will be held there. Happy Easter everyone and feel free to review if you liked it and even if you didn't. I own nothing.

* * *

Chuck realized that when he married Blair he also married her family; that meant not only accepting the entire Waldorf-Rose clan but also the Van der Woodsens. Even though Lily was legally Chuck's adoptive mother in the past he was always able to pick and choose which events and holidays he would attend with his family, but now married to Blair there was no avoiding them. Blair made sure they were at every one of Lily's bi-monthly Sunday brunches, every birthday dinner and every holiday she hosted.

Today being Easter Sunday was no exception. Eleanor and Cyrus had been in New York the entire week so they had had several family dinners together. Eleanor and Cyrus had also spent an entire day taking Henry to the Museum of Natural History and lunch. It had been a great week so far.

They had attended Easter morning church service and we're now in the elevator heading up to Lily's for Easter brunch. Everyone was going to be in attendance; including Eric and Jenny who were both home for Dan and Serena's upcoming wedding which was in two weeks.

Eleanor was holding Henry's hand as the doors opened and they all stepped out. Lily came around the corner to greet them and Henry releasing his Grandmere's hand rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

Lily laughing picked him up giving his cheeks multiple kisses. "You are getting so big Hen." She set him back down and straightened his pale pink bow tie. "You look very handsome today."

Henry smiled up at his Grandmother. "Thank you." He then saw his Aunt Serena and went running down the hall to her.

"Don't run Henry," Blair reprimanded as she placed a kiss to Lily's cheek. "Thank you for having us."

Lily gave Blair's hand a squeeze. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Chuck kissed Lily. "Happy Easter."

Lily smiled at him warmly. "Happy Easter Charles."

Chuck followed his wife down the hall and into the living room as Lily greeted Eleanor and Cyrus. He passed the two bags of wine and champagne he was carrying to a member of the wait staff. He said his hellos to everyone and then sat down on the couch next to Eric.

Immediately the conversation turned to the wedding. Dan leaned forward taking a canapé off the tray sitting on the table in front of them. He looked at Chuck. "Thanks again Chuck for letting us have it at your house."

Chuck shrugged. "I had nothing to do with that. That was all your fiancée and Blair's idea."

Serena put an arm around Dan's shoulders and smiled glowingly. She had never looked happier. "You know Chuck whatever Blair wants, Blair gets."

Chuck leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs. "You'll learn Humphrey that a happy wife makes for a very happy life."

Henry approached Chuck carrying a half full glass of scotch very carefully. "Here you go Daddy."

Chuck took the glass from his son. "Thank you Henry." He reached out and patted his shoulder.

Henry smiled broadly. He then turned and ran back to his mother who was at the bar. She handed him a Shirley Temple and then picking up her glass of white wine took his hand and walked him over to sit down next to Chuck.

Chuck lifted his son up onto his lap as he took a sip of his drink. Everyone sat and chatted catching up on what was going on in their lives. Finally Lily announced that it was time to eat.

Henry jumped off his Dad's lap and ran straight into the dining room. Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm.

Blair slipping her hand through Chuck's arm smiled. "That's my son. Always so polite and reserved."

Chuck kissed her cheek and they followed Henry to the table.

* * *

Dinner was over and everyone was enjoying their dessert and coffee. Henry had devoured his piece of cake asking for a second. Blair immediately said no which resulted in a flood of tears.

Serena sighed. "B, what's wrong with one more small piece? It's Easter."

Blair shook her head at her best friend. "You're not the one who will have to put up with the stomachache later. Trust me one piece is enough."

Henry who had buried his head in his mother's lap while he sobbed looked up at her. "Please Mommy."

Blair wiped her hand over her son's cheek. "I said no Henry."

"You're mean." He started to cry harder as he dropped his head back into his mother's lap.

Blair rubbed his back gently. "I know I am Henry."

Chuck stood up and pulled his son from Blair's lap and lifted him up into his arms. Henry laid his head on Chuck's shoulder trying to catch his breath. "Maybe Henry and I should take a walk and get some fresh air."

Blair smiled up at him. "I think that's a great idea. Maybe he'll even take a n-a-p," she spelt the word.

Chuck headed to the elevator with his sobbing son. He heard Eleanor say, "Who would've ever thought Charles would be such an excellent father?"

His wife responded immediately, "I did Mother."

Chuck smiled to himself as he pressed the button to call the elevator. Blair had always been the one to believe in him even when he hadn't believed in himself. He was so lucky to have her in his life.

Chuck had stopped in the lobby to retrieve the stroller he knew Lily kept for Henry. The doorman unfolded it for him and by the time he had buckled Henry in he had stopped crying. Chuck wheeled his son across Fifth Avenue and entered the park at Ninety Seventh Street.

They strolled along the East Meadow and came upon the Easter egg hunt. Henry immediately perked up when he saw all the children running around finding colorful plastic eggs. Chuck decided one or two eggs wouldn't be too bad. He unbuckled Henry and parked the stroller with all the other ones and retrieved a basket from the booth they had set up.

The woman who handed Chuck the basket smiled at Henry and then looked at Chuck. "You'll want to take him over towards the west side of the meadow. It's toddler friendly over there."

Chuck thanked the woman and taking Henry's hand in his walked over to the section the woman had pointed out. Once there he handed Henry the basket and let go of his hand so he could search for the eggs. Chuck was right by his side.

At first Henry wasn't sure what to do and he was being shy as he clung to his father's leg. He stood there for a moment watching the other toddlers running around. He watched a four year old little girl grab a bright pink egg and open it. When he saw the foil wrapped chocolate inside he was sold. He immediately began looking for his own.

He ran over to a large oak tree and picked up a green egg at the base of it.

"Look Daddy I found one!" He held his prize aloft in his hand.

Chuck smiled at his son. "Well done Henry. Put it in your basket and we'll find another one."

Henry though had a plan of his own. He set the basket on the ground and pulled the egg apart. He squealed when the foiled covered chocolate fell into his hand. He giggled as he painstakingly unwrapped the candy and popped it in his mouth.

Chuck knew if Blair had been there she would have had a fit but he decided that what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Henry held out the wrapper to his father and Chuck shoved it into his pants pocket.

It was five minutes and four eggs later when Chuck decided that it had been enough. He explained to Henry that they needed to leave some eggs for the other boys and girls.

He bent down to pick up son and noticed his chocolate fingers.

"Henry don't touch anything." He knew if there was a spot of chocolate anywhere on Henry or his seersucker suit Chuck would be in big trouble.

A woman standing next to him realized the situation he was in and handed him a wet wipe. "Here you go."

Chuck took it from the woman with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much."

"First time I take it?" she asked.

Chuck nodded as he squatted down to wipe Henry's hands and mouth. "Yes. I guess it's obvious huh?"

The woman smiled at him. "I can always spot a first timer."

Chuck lifted a now clean Henry into his arms and thanked the woman once more. They returned Henry's basket and retrieved the stroller and headed back to Lily's.

When they entered the penthouse he found Blair, Serena and Jenny in the living room having a discussion about Serena's wedding dress.

Blair turned to face her boys with a huge smile on her face. "Everything better."

Chuck nodded and Henry ran to his mother. Blair pulled him into her arms. She took a deep breath and then smelt her son again. She furrowed her brow and looked at her husband.

"Why does he smell like chocolate?"

Henry smiled at his mother. "I found a green egg and a blue egg and a purple egg and guess what Mommy?"

Blair knew exactly what was coming next but she played along. "What my love?"

"There was chocolate inside. It was magic." Henry's brown eyes were huge and his cheeks were pink with excitement.

Jenny and Serena started to laugh and Blair looked at Chuck. "Tell me you didn't let him eat a bunch of chocolate?"

Chuck feigned innocence. "Of course not. He had one piece and we gave the rest to a little girl next to us."

Blair sighed and kissed her son. "Go find Grandmere and Saba and tell them it's time to go."

Henry went running off towards the dining room to find his grandparents.

* * *

Later that night Chuck and Blair had finally gotten Henry to sleep. He had complained that his tummy hurt and Blair had to rub his stomach until he was out.

Blair had just come out of the master bathroom having finished her bedtime routine and found her husband already in bed reading. She stepped over to her vanity pumping some lotion onto her hands and rubbing it in.

She turned towards Chuck. "It was a nice day."

Chuck nodded setting his book on top of the bedside table. "It was." He watched Blair as she picked up his pants that he had worn that day from the chaise where he had tossed them. He realized how incredibly lucky he and Henry were to have her. She was the one that would make sure they as a family had holiday traditions and memories. Chuck never had any of those and as much as he complained about all the family togetherness deep down inside he adored it. It made him feel like he was a part of something real and that was his greatest wish for his son. He wanted him to always feel like he had a place where he belonged.

Blair had stepped into the walk in closet to put his pants in the dry cleaning basket and came out cupping something in her hand.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass what are these?"

He looked at her and immediately he knew he had made a huge mistake. He had forgotten to empty his pockets. "Chocolate wrappers." He looked at her sheepishly.

She tossed them into the wastebasket and crossed to her side of the bed. "This is why he has a stomachache tonight. I told him no more cake and you take him to the park and let him gorge on chocolate." She pulled the duvet back none too gently and slid into bed.

Chuck sighed. "We were walking and came across the hunt what was I supposed to do?"

Blair fluffed her pillows angrily. "Turn around and walk in the opposite direction or explain to him that he'd already had dessert or any number of other things. I can't always be bad cop. I need you to back me up and discipline when it's needed." She laid back onto her pillows.

Chuck rolled over onto his side and moved across the bed so he could wrap an arm around her waist. He felt her stiffen a bit. "I'm sorry. He saw all the kids and he was so excited. How could I say no?"

She sighed shaking her head. "I know it's hard but part of parenting is saying no. Do you think it was easy for me to ignore his tears today when he wanted a second piece of cake? No but I did it because that's being a good parent."

He kissed the side of her neck. "Forgive me. I fucked up. I'll be stronger next time. I promise from now on I'll be the disciplinarian and the bad cop."

He started to kiss a trail down her neck and across her shoulder as he slowly slid the thin strap of her nightgown down her arm. "I think I'll start practicing now." He kissed her mouth pushing his tongue inside.

He pulled away as he positioned himself between her thighs. "I think you have been a very bad girl tonight?"

Instantly her anger dissipated. "What are you going to do about it Mr. Bass?"

He thrust his hips. "You just wait and see." He kissed her pulling her nightgown down to her waist exposing her breasts. He captured her right nipple sucking it into his mouth biting down none too gently before releasing it. She gasped as he did the same to left one.

He spent the next hour and half showing her how good he was at discipline. As a matter of fact he was so thorough that Blair was unable to sleep on her back hence why she was on her stomach sound asleep with her head on his chest.

From that day forward Chuck tried to be strong when it came to his son. Ninety percent of the time he was successful but the other ten percent Henry would raise his tear filled eyes up at Chuck and his heart would melt and his son would get whatever it was that he wanted. Even Chuck Bass had his weaknesses.


	11. Birthday Wishes

This is a one shot I've been wanting to write for a while; Chuck's first birthday post wedding. Also I want to say that I chose May 19th as Chuck's birthday since that is the date that Dan used as the title to his paper about Chuck. I know there is a passport date that is also out there as January 19th but that's only visible by pausing and screen shooting the shot. The paper date is clearly shown by the writers and directors so that's the one I'm going with. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always nothing belongs to me.

* * *

Serena Van der Woodsen entered the Waldorf penthouse. Chuck and Blair had been living there since their wedding four months ago. Chuck had presented his bride with no less than a dozen options of townhouses on the Upper Eastside all of which Blair had turned down. Nothing so far had seemed right which was the reason why they were still residing in her childhood home.

Serena walked down the hall and found her best friend in the living room surrounded by papers, her laptop open on the coffee table and a novel in her lap.

Serena tossed her handbag onto a chair and sat down next to Blair picking up a stack of papers before doing so. "What's the emergency, B?"

Blair looked up from her computer screen. "Chuck's birthday is in a month and I want to throw him a party."

Serena was leafing through the stack of papers in her lap. There were tent estimates, list of florists, and a map of the Central Park Conservatory Gardens along with lists of caterers, waiters and valets. She hesitated when she saw a page with the header "elephant rentals".

"Blair does Chuck know about all this? And elephant rentals? Really?" She raised her eyebrows at her best friend and sister-in-law.

Blair held up the hardcover book that had been resting in her lap. It was a worn copy of E.M. Forster's A Passage to India.

"It's the perfect theme." She was beaming over the top of the book.

Blair and Chuck had literally arrived back from their honeymoon only two months earlier after a whirlwind grand tour. They had been to France, Egypt, South Africa, Morocco, India, Hong Kong, Fiji, Brazil and so many more places. Chuck wanted it to be a trip of a lifetime and it had been. Blair was still talking about it.

"India was so magical when we were there. The Taj Mahal and the food not to mention the nights…"

"Okay I get it." Serena cut her off. "Blair this is all really sweet but you know Chuck doesn't celebrate his birthday. He's always been adamant about that. It's more your thing."

"That's bachelor Chuck this is happily married Chuck. He deserves it and besides I understand not celebrating it when you thought it was also the day of your mother's death but now that we know the Wicked Witch of the West is his mother and very much alive there's no reason not to have a party." She set the book aside and reached out taking the stack of papers from Serena's grasp.

Serena sighed sitting back into the couch cushion. "So Chuck is okay with all this."

Blair shrugged as she started to leaf through the papers. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly what? Does he even know?"

Blair found what she was looking for and pulled the sheet from the stack. "Not yet but he will."

She showed Serena the map of the Conservatory Gardens. "I'm thinking I'll have valet and drop off set up on Fifth at the Vanderbilt entrance. Everyone will walk down the stairs and step into 1920's India. Can't you picture it? It's so Chuck and me. It'll be beautiful."

Serena nodded. "Have you secured the space? A month is not a lot of notice."

Blair took a deep breath and looked at her best friend. "That's where you come in my dear friend. You are on the board of the Central Park Conservancy so I'm hoping you can pull some strings for me." She smiled at Serena and batted her eyelashes.

Serena held up her hands. "I don't know how much I can do. I'm newly on the board and it's May. The start of prime wedding season. What day of the week is it?"

"That's the good part. His birthday is on a Sunday this year."

Serena got up went over to her handbag and pulled out her cellphone. "B, I don't want you to get your hopes up. This is very last minute. Some people book two or three years in advance."

Blair got up and joined her best friend across the room placing her hand on Serena's upper arm. "Please S this is so important to me. It has to be this space. Tell them we'll make a huge donation. Whatever they need we'll give it."

Serena looked at her friend sideways. "They have been discussing a revamp of the English gardens but it's going to cost a million dollars easily."

Blair smiled and squeezed Serena's arm. "I'll call Thomas and have him cut the check today."

Serena shook her head and dialed. Typical Blair whatever she wanted she got.

* * *

Blair was in her office at the atelier three days later when there was a knock on her open door. She raised her head from the papers she was looking over and saw Nate standing there.

A smile spread across her face. "Nate this is a surprise. You never come by here. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Nate held up a very familiar cream colored cardstock. From where she was seated at her desk she could see the gold embossed elephant at the top. He stepped into the office. "Do you want to tell me what this is?"

Blair sighed and leaned her elbows onto her desk. "I think it would be obvious what that is. It's an invitation to Chuck's birthday party. Which I might add is going to kick off the summer social calendar in the grandest of ways."

Nate plopped down in the chair opposite her desk. "Blair does Chuck know about this?"

Blair shook her head. "I'm telling him tonight. I have a very romantic dinner planned and then a very special dessert if you know what I mean." She raised her eyebrows at him and he cringed. "Then when he's feeling relaxed and happy I'll tell him."

Nate shook his head. "This is a very bad idea Blair. He hates his birthday. You know this as well as anybody."

"He'll be fine. He doesn't realize how wonderful this is all going to be. Trust me once he gets used to the idea he'll love it."

Nate stood up. "He's going to hate it."

Blair sighed sitting back in her chair. "I know you think you know my husband better than I do but trust me Nate he'll come around and see things my way. He always does."

Nate knew there was no reasoning with Blair when she was like this. He slid the invitation into his inside jacket pocket and left her office. Blair picked up her phone calling Dorota to make sure dinner was coming together as planned. She had no doubt Chuck would be touched with all of the hard work she had put into planning a party just for him.

* * *

It had been a wonderful night. Chuck had arrived home by seven to find his beautiful wife waiting for him scotch in hand. Had he been less tired he would've realized right away that something was up. They sat together for about twenty minutes discussing their days. Then Blair had kissed him passionately as she helped him remove his jacket and tie.

He was just about ready to tell her they should skip dinner and go upstairs instead when Dorota entered and announced service. Blair had taken his hand and they sat down to a fantastic meal cooked by Chef Madhur Jaffrey from Chuck's favorite Indian restaurant Dawat.

They indulged in all of Chuck's favorite dishes; Keema Samosa, Ginger Cauliflower Soup, Zeera Aloo, Chicken Tikka Masala, Lamb Vindaloo, Tandoori Shrimp, lemon rice and Naan.

When they had finished they spent fifteen minutes complimenting and chatting with Chef Jaffrey before Blair led Chuck upstairs for dessert.

She ran a bath and they spent a half hour soaking together. Chuck asked Blair why he was the recipient of such and amazing evening. She had wrapped her arms around him tightly from behind and ran her hands down his damp chest to grasp his slightly erect cock and stroked him gently.

She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "Because you are the most loving, amazing, powerful man I know and I wanted to show my appreciation."

He laid his head back against her shoulder and turned to capture her mouth as she continued to stroke him. Within minutes he had flipped their positions as water splashed over the edge of the tub and he entered her in one long stroke.

Hours later they were curled up in their bed together. They had made love two more times and Blair decided it was now or never.

Her head was lying on top of his chest and she was listening to his heartbeat. Chuck was absentmindedly playing with her hair. She placed a kiss against the spot where his heart was beating slow and steady. She lifted her eyes to look at him.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm," he responded not opening his eyes.

She ran her hand over his chest up his neck and cupped his cheek. "Sweetie I wanted to talk to you about your birthday."

He opened his eyes halfway and looked down at her. "What about my birthday?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body fully on top of his. He kissed her. "This is exactly how I want to spend my birthday. In bed with you."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Well I was thinking about a party."

He immediately groaned. "No. Absolutely no party. You know I don't like to make a big deal out of my birthday Blair. Save it for yours in November."

She sat up straddling his stomach as she pulled the sheet up to cover her naked body. "Please Chuck just hear me out." She spent the next two minutes running down the list of party plans. "Can't you see it in your mind?" She leaned over and kissed him gently. "It'll be so romantic and so beautiful. Please let me do this for you."

Chuck stared at her for a minute as his mind started to put two and two together. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say this party is already pretty much planned and I'm also guessing that the one point five million dollar donation to the Central Park Conservancy I okayed the other day was really a way of you securing the Gardens as a venue for said party."

Blair looked affronted. "Did Thomas tell you about that? I told him to let me be the one to mention it."

Chuck sighed running a hand over his face and through his already messy hair. "Blair there is no way Thomas would ever clear a check like that without speaking to me first. He was worried about losing his job."

Blair's jaw clenched and she took a deep breath. "What are we back in 1950 when women had no say in the household finances? We're married that money is just as much mine as it is yours."

He placed his hands on either of her thighs and rubbed gently back and forth. "Cut him some slack. We've only been married a few months and he wasn't sure how to proceed. It was a lot of money. A sum of that amount should really be discussed between the two of us first but I assumed you were trying to help Serena out." He squeezed the top of her thighs. "Had I known it was for my birthday party I would've said no."

Blair folded her arms across her middle and pouted slightly. Chuck stared at her. She looked beautiful. Her chocolate brown curls were in complete disarray from their lovemaking and her skin was still flushed a gorgeous shade of pink. Her nipples were straining against the sheet she had pulled tight across her body. He realized that their marriage was going to be very one-sided if she looked like this even a quarter of the time.

He reached up and took her chin between his forefinger and thumb and squeezed gently. "You know I can't deny you anything. If you want the party we'll have the party."

Her eyes immediately brightened and a smile crossed her lips. "Really Chuck? You're not upset?"

He ran his hand down her throat and to the top of the sheet where he pulled it from her body. He reached up and cupped her breast running his thumb over her erect nipple.

"How can I possibly say no when you look this gorgeous and fuckable?"

She tilted her head and smiled down at him sexily. "So as long as I make all my requests naked you'll acquiesce?"

He smiled as he cupped her bottom lifting her up and positioning his now hard cock at her wet entrance. "You request anything while looking like this and I'll never say no."

He entered her and her head fell back as she gasped. Chuck realized she would most definitely be his downfall. Anything she asked for she would get. The rest of his life was hers to command of that he was sure.

* * *

Finally it was the night of Chuck's twenty-second birthday. Everything was going along perfectly to plan. Lily had graciously offered to oversee all the last minute details with Dorota's assistance. Blair had just finished dressing in a gorgeous custom made sari designed by India's number one designer, Manish Malhotra. It was a beautiful design of hand woven diaphanous silk in ivory. The border was edged with with a brocade pattern of gold, light blue and dark blue silk. Her shoes were custom embroidered to match the pattern on her sari. Her hair was pulled partially up with her curls hanging loose down her back. Weaved through her hair was a strand of diamonds set in gold. On each wrist she wore five thin gold bangles that tinkled together when she moved her arms. She looked stunning.

Chuck, wearing a linen suit in ivory with a tie that matched Blair's pattern and colors, was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. He watched her as she descended the stairs and he was literally left breathless. As much as he hated this whole idea of a birthday party all the discomfort was worth it to see her like this.

She approached him smiling. "Happy birthday Mr. Bass."

Chuck wrapped his arms around her kissing her lightly being careful not to smudge her lipstick. "You are the best birthday gift any man could ask for Mrs. Bass."

"You are really too easy to please." She pulled out of his embrace reaching up to push her arm through his. "Are you ready?"

Chuck sighed. "I wouldn't be doing this for anyone but you. You know that right?"

She nodded as they walked towards the elevator arm in arm. "Yes and I'm more appreciative than you could ever know."

He leaned over pushing the call button for the elevator and then kissed her cheek. "I'm hoping you're going to show that appreciation tonight once we're home."

Blair turned to look at him. "The two times this morning wasn't enough?"

"That was birthday sex I'm talking about thank you sex."

They stepped into the elevator. Blair patted his upper arm. "Whatever you want to call it you're getting it for being such a cooperative birthday boy."

He laughed softly as they began their descent. Even though he felt uncomfortable and anxious making Blair happy was worth it. He told himself that he would do whatever it took to make sure she had a fantastic time tonight.

It was a short ride to the gardens and they arrived as planned exactly forty minutes late. This gave most of the nearly two hundred invited guests time to get settled before the guest of honor arrived.

They exited the limo and Blair took Chuck's hand in hers and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

And with that they were walking through the Vanderbilt gate and down the steps into 1920's India. Everything was just as Blair had planned it. There were gorgeous flower arrangements with orchids and lilies and around the room ferns and palm trees. The tables were set in rounds of ten and were covered in gorgeous linens and candles. At the far end of the tent was a dance floor and a replica of the Taj Mahal. Waiters were dressed as Maharajahs in jeweled colored costumes.

Chuck was impressed by the décor but before he could properly compliment his wife they were engulfed by well-wishers. They spent the next half hour mingling and greeting their guests until dinner was announced and everyone took their seats.

The meal was almost the exact same menu she had served to Chuck a month ago. The only real addition was a vegetarian option or two. The wine was picked especially for each course.

Chuck and Blair were seated at the head table along with Lily, Cyrus, Eleanor, Nate, Sage, Serena and her current boyfriend and Jack. Blair beamed as she looked around the tent at everyone. There was no doubt that the party was a huge success. She was beyond thrilled at how perfectly everything had come together. She was hoping that this would be the start of a new tradition where they celebrated Chuck's birthday every year. If the night continued as it was she was sure he'd have no qualms about doing it again.

After the last course had been served Nate got up and made a speech. He mentioned his and Chuck's many antics of years past and everyone laughed. Cyrus was next as he went on and on about life and the passage of years until the end when he said that he was proud to have Chuck as a part of his family.

Then it was Lily's turn. She stood and turned slightly so she could see Chuck clearly. She smiled at him endearingly as she began to speak. She talked about the lost boy he been all those years ago and the man he'd become since. She praised him for always being there for the family when it mattered most and finally she said that she may not be his mother by birth but he most certainly was her son by heart.

Chuck stood up with tears in his eyes and walked over to the only mother he had ever really known and hugged her. He then took the mic.

He took a deep breath and said, "I didn't want a birthday party. I have never celebrated it before. The day could come and go without any acknowledgement and that was fine by me. Then I married a beautiful, loving, headstrong woman who lived for giving parties," everyone laughed. He smiled down at Blair who was gazing up at him. "And just like everything else in my life she showed me how wonderful this could be." He reached down picking up his champagne glass. "I want to thank all of you for coming out here tonight to celebrate the day I was born. I also want to thank you for your generous donations to the David Sheldrick Wildlife Trust but most importantly I want to thank my gorgeous, amazing wife for turning my life completely upside down in the very best way possible." He lifted his glass into the air and staring down at his wife he said, "To my sweet Blair."

Everyone lifted their glasses and shouted, "To Blair," as they took a sip and applauded. Chuck leaned down and kissed Blair then pulling back slightly he brushed a stray tear from her cheek.

He kissed her again and then whispered, "I love you."

She smiled and nodded. "Me too."

The rest of the night had been magical. There was cake and more champagne followed by dancing. Chuck and Blair were never far apart the entire night. They moved around the tent chatting to guests and dancing until Blair complained that her feet hurt.

By the time they walked back up the steps of the garden and back out through the gate and into the limo it was two in the morning. They had left a fair amount of their guests with the open bar including Serena and her boyfriend.

They settled into the back of the limo and Chuck wrapped an arm around his wife as Blair laid her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

She laid her hand against his stomach. "Did you have a good time?" she asked as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

He squeezed her even tighter to himself. "The best. Thank you."

She glanced up to look at him. "So we can do this again next year?"

He laughed softly. "Maybe on a bit of a smaller scale. Family and close friends."

She laid her head back down. "I'll settle for that. An intimate dinner party for twenty or so."

He kissed top of her head again. His wife ever the event planner and grand hostess.

* * *

Once they were home they both got ready for bed. Chuck was finished first and waiting for her sitting on the edge of the bed when she stepped out of the dressing room. Her face was free of makeup and her hair was hanging loose down her back. She was wearing the sheerest of negligees with absolutely nothing on underneath. It literally left him breathless.

She walked towards him slowly and demurely. He watched her never taking his eyes from her. She stopped in front of him as she pushed her hair back.

"Now it's time for your birthday present. I thought long and hard about what to give to the man who has absolutely everything and then I decided on me."

He placed both hands on her waist and pulled her between his legs. "While this is the perfect present I had a something else in mind."

Blair looked down at him shyly. "What? Do you want to…?" She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. "You know…"

Chuck fought hard not to laugh at her. He knew she was implying backdoor action.

He shook his head. "No I'm not talking about that." He looked up at her with a serious look on his face. "Blair I want a son of my own."

Blair sighed as she reached out pushing her hand through his hair. "I know you do. It's just that we've only been married five months and I'm having so much fun alone with you."

He stared up at her. "I love you so much and even though it's only been five months it feels like it's been twenty years. We are so beyond our peers Blair and there's nothing that I want more than a child with you." He moved his hand to her non-existent stomach. "I want to watch as your body expands and accommodates my son. I want a chance to have a relationship with my child that I never had with my father."

She nodded. "I know. I'm just scared." Her eyes had filled with unshed tears.

He stood up pulling her into his arms. "I know you are but you're healthy and there's absolutely no reason you wouldn't be able to have a healthy child." He kissed her tenderly. "Please Blair. It's the one thing I want more than anything else in this world."

She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him. "Okay. Let's do it."

He pulled back a bit so he could look at her. "Really?" She nodded and he pulled her back kissing her passionately. "You have just made me the happiest man in the world." He picked her up and spun her around.

She laughed as he set her back onto her feet kissing her again. She pulled back and rested her hands on his shoulders. "I have one stipulation though." She gave him a gentle push back onto the bed.

He looked up at her. "Anything."

"I want to wait to start trying until after Fashion's Night Out in September. I have a feeling it's not going to take us very long to conceive and I don't want to be huge for that or Christmas."

He placed his hands on her hips and squeezed. "That's fine. We can practice till then." He moved his hands around to her back where he slid them down and under the very short skirt of her negligee. He cupped her bare bottom. "Just think by this time next year you could be a month or two away from delivering my son." He pulled her down and onto his lap.

"What if it's a girl?" She straddled his thighs.

He reached up sliding each of the thin straps of her bodice down along her arms and pulling it down completely to expose her breasts. "Then she'll run Bass Industries with an iron fist of that I have no doubt."

Blair kissed him and he slowly rolled them over so she was on her back and he was on top of her. "It'll be a boy. I feel it in my gut."

He made love to her sweetly and slowly and he was right. Blair was pregnant before Christmas and nine months later gave Chuck the greatest gift she could ever give him; his beautiful son Henry. And it was just the beginning of their grand story as a happy family.

A/N Just a note to let you all know I am planning on writing a multi chapter fic of Chuck and Blair's honeymoon. I see them as the Grand Tour kind of couple. So I'm writing each chapter set in a different country. Hope to have the first one done soon. Keep an eye out for that. Thanks as always for all the support!


	12. Mother's Day

Mother's Day is this Sunday in the US and so this one shot came to me this morning and I just felt the need to write it. I'm in a bit of a melancholy mood today so the whole thing is fluff and sweetness. Each year is a Mother's Day in Blair's life. This is set in my "White Lies and Dark Secrets" universe. Happy Mother's Day to all my readers who are celebrating on Sunday. Hope you all enjoy. Nothing but the original characters belong to me.

* * *

2014

Blair Waldorf Bass tied the sash of her robe above the now noticeable bump of her stomach. She rubbed her hand over it gently and whispered, "Only three more months my darling."

She entered the dining room to find her husband sitting at the head of the table reading the newspaper. The minute Chuck heard her enter the room he put the paper down and jumped up from his chair rushing over to her.

"Good morning." He kissed her lips gently and rested his hands on either side of her slightly protruding stomach. "I was letting you two sleep in."

Suddenly Blair felt the all too familiar movement of her baby. "Do you feel that?" She put her hand over Chuck's and moved it just a centimeter or two to the right.

Chuck waited breathlessly but felt nothing. He had been waiting patiently to feel his son move to no avail. The doctor said it could be any time now. He shook his head. "I don't feel it."

Blair kissed his cheek gently knowing how badly he wanted to be a part of this. "Soon." She stepped out of his embrace and towards the table. "What's for breakfast? I am famished."

He held her chair out for her as she sat down. He placed his hands on her shoulders leaning over and kissing her temple. "All your favorites; strawberry crepes with fresh whipped cream, croissants, hot cocoa, fresh squeezed orange juice and bacon." She had been craving bacon for the last month or so.

She eyed her husband suspiciously as he sat back down in his vacated seat. "What's the special occasion?"

Chuck looked at her as if she had two heads. "It's Mother's Day, Blair." He arranged his napkin back onto his lap and picked up his cup of espresso.

Blair shrugged. "In case you've forgotten, dear husband of mine, I'm not a mother yet."

He reached out taking her hand in his running his thumb along the back of it. "You are carrying our child. You are loving him and nourishing him and keeping him safe until he can be brought into this great, big, beautiful world. You Blair Bass are as much of a mother as any woman out there pushing a pram today."

Tears were filling her eyes. She leaned forward as much as she could and met his lips in a searing kiss. When they parted she rested her forehead against his. "I love you." A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away. "Damn hormones making me all weepy and sentimental."

He kissed her gently one more time. "I like weepy and sentimental Blair." He had started calling this side of her "his soft Blair".

She sat back in her chair wiping at her cheeks. "As opposed to bitchy and screaming Blair."

He knew better than to agree. "I like all of you and your many different moods. It's bitchy Blair that gets things done. Don't forget that."

She smiled at him as Dorota entered the dining room bringing in a large tray of food.

2017

Blair slowly roused from the deep sleep she had been in. A kick high on the left side of her huge stomach is what had started to bring her around. She laid there quietly breathing a few deep breaths trying to get somewhat comfortable which was nearly impossible being eight and a half months pregnant. As she breathed she noticed the scent of her favorite flower.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was met with no less than twenty bouquets of pale pink peonies arranged in various places around the room. Each bouquet held at least ten stems. The scent was heady.

The next thing she became aware of was a slight weight around her neck. She reached up and fingered what she could tell was a pearl necklace. Lowering her arm she noticed a pearl bracelet on her wrist. She gasped when she saw it. The pearls were natural and had a pale pink hue to them. Between each one was a diamond. She fingered the diamond clasp and knew without looking that this was the work of Mikimoto. She was sure the necklace was a perfect match. It had to cost a fortune.

She realized she was dying to use the bathroom yet another side effect of being pregnant. She slowly and carefully rolled herself from the bed and up onto her feet and headed into the bathroom panting slightly. It took a lot of effort to get up to a standing position these days.

After freshening up she pulled on her robe and slid into her slippers and headed downstairs where she was sure to find her husband and three year old son. They were both early risers.

She slowly made her way down the stairs and into the marble foyer. The sun was streaming through the windows and she could tell it was a beautiful spring morning. She glanced around at her tastefully decorated home. She didn't think she had ever been happier. She had the perfect husband and marriage a beautiful son and a second baby on the way. There wasn't anything more she could possibly want.

She made her way down the hall glancing into the various rooms looking for Chuck and Henry. When she heard her son's squeal of delight and her husband's deep laugh she knew exactly where it was coming from.

She pushed the swinging door to the kitchen open and stepped through. The sight that met her eyes was priceless. Henry on a stool standing next to his father both wearing one of Dorota's floral aprons she wore when prepping meals. The marble countertop was strewn with flour, milk, egg shells, bowls and measuring cups.

Both of them looked up at her as she entered. Henry's face, already beaming, became even brighter.

"Mommy! We're making pancakes!" He hopped off the stool and darted around the counter wrapping as much of his arms around his mother as he could and it wasn't much.

Blair rubbed his back and pushed a hand through her son's hair. "So I see my darling." She smiled at her husband. His hair was disheveled and he looked slightly crazed. "How's it going over there?"

Chuck ran a floured covered hand through his hair. "Wonderfully well." He sighed. "Your son wanted to make you breakfast and who am I to deny him anything."

Henry started to jump up and down next to Blair. "Daddy broke the eggs wrong. He put the shells in the batter. Dota calls that oopsie."

"That was supposed to be our secret." Chuck gave his son a faux stern look and Henry giggled again.

Blair took her son's hand in hers and led him back to his stool. "The great Chuck Bass doesn't know how to crack an egg."

He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her leaning in to kiss her. He pulled back moving a hand to her stomach. "I know how to do the really important things." He kissed her again. "How are my girls this morning?" He rubbed her stomach gently.

"Happy and active." She placed her hand over Chuck's and moved his hand high up on her belly where they could feel their daughter kicking. "She hasn't stopped this morning. I think it's going to be soon. I feel it."

"I can't wait to have her here with us." He kissed her deeply.

Henry started to bang his wooden spoon against the counter. "Is kissing time done yet?"

Blair pulled back from her husband and wrapped her arms around her little boy from behind. "Not yet my little prince." She started to cover his face with kisses. Henry laughed and Blair's heart soared at the sound of such pure happiness.

An hour later and with a lot of help from Blair they had finished a wonderful breakfast of pancakes and fresh fruit. Thankfully the weekend housekeeper would be arriving at any moment and they would have none of the cleanup.

Blair was just about to say they should go upstairs and get ready for the day when Henry announced that he had a special gift for her and went running out of the dining room.

Blair glanced at her husband. "You already gave me the pearls. What else have you done?"

Chuck held up his hands. "I have nothing to do with this one. It's all him."

Henry reappeared carrying a wrapped package. He rushed over to his mother's side and handed it to her. "Open it Mommy."

Blair ran her hands over the brown paper that was decorated with her son's handprints in bright colors. She started to unwrap the box very carefully.

"Just rip it Mommy."

Blair looked up at her son. "It's too pretty to rip." She carefully removed the paper and set it aside. She wanted to save it as a reminder of how small, sweet and innocent he was at the moment.

She opened the box and gasped. "Oh Henry, it's beautiful." She held up a wooden bead and painted pasta necklace. She felt tears form in her eyes as she slid it over her head and pulled her curls from it. She adjusted it and it fell below the pearl and diamond necklace she was wearing. Anyone else would've found it absurd to be wearing the extremely expensive necklace with one that was worth absolutely nothing at all. But to Blair the gift that was lovingly made by her child was priceless. Not even rare pearls could compare.

She enveloped her son in her arms and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much. I love it my darling."

Henry smiled up at her touching his creation gently. "I think it's prettier than Daddy's." He ran a finger over the pearls.

Blair looked at her husband who shrugged nonchalantly. She smiled. "I love all of my new pieces and I plan on wearing them both to Grandma Lily's for lunch later. Why don't you head upstairs and brush your teeth and Daddy and I will be right up to help you with your bath."

Henry hugged his mother one more time. "I love you Mommy."

Blair gave him a squeeze. "I love you too my sweet boy." She gave his bottom a swat as he turned and started to run out of the room.

"Hey what about me? I helped make breakfast." Chuck gave a look of disappointment to his son.

Henry stopped short and turned back and ran to his father. "Sorry Daddy I forgot." He hugged his father and ran out.

Chuck shook his head taking a sip of his orange juice. "Shown up by a three year old. A two hundred thousand dollar necklace and he finds some wood and macaroni prettier."

Blair stood up and went to her husband who pushed his chair back and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about we get him ready and send him with Julia for a walk in the park and then I thank you properly for my beautiful gift?"

He kissed her. "That sounds like a very good idea. Something I know my son can't best me at."

Blair laughed softly as she kissed her husband.

2038

It was Blair's first Mother's Day without her children. Ned had left in the fall for Oxford University, Cordelia was at the Sorbonne in Paris and Henry was in Dubai overseeing construction on a new hotel for Bass Industries. She had Skyped with all three of them and then had brunch with Serena, Lily and her mother.

She had just returned home feeling melancholy about her empty nest when she was greeted by her husband in the hall.

Chuck knew how hard the last few months had been on his wife. Ned was the last of their three children to leave and it had been an adjustment period. Some of it had been fantastic like being able to make love on the dining room table fantastic. But some of it was not so great like today when she was used to being with one if not all three of her babies.

He approached her wrapping his arms around her waist. "How was brunch?"

Blair shrugged. "Good in spite of my mother feeling the need to point out my newest flaw. I knew she'd see it."

Chuck kissed her throat where the offending fine line had appeared. "I love you and every one of your so called flaws. She's Eleanor Waldorf and there's no changing her now."

Blair rolled her eyes. "You'd think I'd be used to it at forty-seven but I'm not." She took his hand and they walked into the living room and sat down together on the couch.

"I'm thinking maybe she should move back to New York. She's going to be seventy-eight in a month and I feel like since Cyrus passed she's lost." Blair hesitated a moment looking up at her husband. "I was thinking she could move in here with us. We could convert the fourth floor into a suite for her with bedroom, living room and bath. Put in an elevator so she doesn't need to use the stairs." She hesitated for a moment. "I don't like her living alone so far away from us." She had been meaning to speak to Chuck for a while about this but had held off fearing what he'd say.

Chuck sighed pulling Blair into his embrace and kissing her gently. "She's your mother Blair whatever you want we'll do."

He knew deep down inside having Eleanor here was just as much for Blair as it was for her mother. Plus it would give Blair a project to help fill her time during this transition in their lives.

Blair hugged him. "You are the most incredible husband in the world. There aren't many men who would allow their mother-in-law to move in with them." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Two Waldorf women living under my roof; I better prepare myself."

She laughed and taking his hand pulled him up from the couch and led him upstairs where she proceeded to show him how thankful she was for having such a wonderful husband.

2047

Blair was having Mother's Day tea with her beautiful daughter at the Four Seasons. It was something they had done the last two years following Cordelia's wedding and move back to New York. The two of them met for tea and then joined the rest of the family for whatever else was planned.

They had just finished when Cordelia pulled an envelope from her handbag and slid it across the table to rest in front of her mother.

"It wanted to give this to you before we met up with everyone else."

Blair smiled at her daughter as she picked up the envelope. "You're so sweet darling." She slid her finger along the flap and opened it pulling out a card. The front was decorated with flowers and butterflies. The word "Grandmother" was written in flowery script.

It took a moment to sink in and when it did Blair gasped and looked up at her daughter. "Are you…you're having a baby?"

Cordelia crying now nodded her head. "I'm pregnant. I just found out on Friday and I was dying to call you but I thought this was more of memorable way to tell you."

Blair jumped up from her chair wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Oh my sweet Cordelia this is the best Mother's Day present ever." She kissed her cheek and took the seat right next to her daughter. "When are you due?" She clasped her daughter's hand tightly.

"Not till December fifth."

Blair immediately pulled out her phone and started glancing at the calendar. "That's perfect so we can plan a trip to Paris and Italy this summer to get your full layette. Your father is going to be over the moon." She glanced up when her daughter remained quiet. "What's wrong? Is Michael not happy about this?" Blair was never completely fond of her son-in-law.

Cordelia shook her head. "No he's thrilled." She cleared her throat and twisted her napkin in her lap. "I'm scared. What if I'm not a good mother? I'm not always the most even keeled person you know."

Blair smiled indulgently at her little girl. "Oh Cordelia, what woman hasn't been scared? It's normal to feel that way. I remember being pregnant with you I was so frightened. Even though we already had Henry it was different because you were my daughter and I was so scared that I'd do something someday that would cause you not to love me. And while we have had our share of disagreements I think we have a pretty good relationship." She squeezed her daughter's arm again. "You, Cordelia, are going to be a fabulous mother. How could you not be? You're a Waldorf woman."

Cordelia met her mother's gaze and took a deep breath. "You're right and I have learned from the best."

They both started to laugh.

Blair felt overwhelming joy as they left the restaurant. Henry had already given her two grandsons but there was something about her daughter becoming a mother that was even more special. It was a full circle moment for Blair and it filled her with a fountain of emotion.

2078

Blair had spent the day surrounded by her children, grandchildren and her first great grandchild. They had all gathered at the Bass family home where they had taken her to brunch and then a stroll through the park and finally back to the house where they had tea.

She knew that they had all made a point of being here because they felt sorry for her. Chuck had passed away four months earlier. He had had a massive heart attack and died instantly. He was there one moment and gone the next. Now the children worried about her being alone for any length of time. It was why she still had full time help and two nurses who took shifts spending the night.

Finally everyone had left except for Cordelia and her first born and only daughter Eleanor. Everyone called her Ella for short. Blair and Ella had always been close. She had recently taken over the day to day operations of Waldorf designs.

Blair using her cane, she had had enough of the bloody wheelchair, walked over to her favorite chair and sat down.

Cordelia came into the living room sighing. "It's just us Mom. I'm exhausted. What about you?"

Blair smiled at her daughter. "Not really. You wouldn't let me walk most of the day."

Ella sat down on the arm of her Grandmother's chair. "Mom is just looking out for you Gram."

Blair patted her granddaughter's leg. "I'm not completely handicapped yet my dear." She turned to her daughter. "Cordelia, could you go into your father's office and get the box labeled with Ella's name on it out of the safe for me. There's something in there I want her to have now."

Cordelia got up. "Of course Mother."

Blair watched her daughter leave the room and turned to her granddaughter. "So tell me all about this new beau I heard you're seeing. Is he worthy of our Eleanor?"

Ella started to gush all about her new boyfriend and Blair listened until Cordelia came back into the room carrying the box Blair wanted. She set it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Open it up and hand me the two black leather cases." Cordelia did as her mother asked and handed them to her. Blair opened the larger of the two and ran her fingers over the light pink pearl necklace inside.

"Ella your Grandfather gave these to me the Mother's Day before your Mother was born. They have always meant so much to me." She glanced up at Cordelia. "When did I last where these? Do you remember Cor?"

Cordelia felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. Her mother's memory wasn't what it used to be. "Yes at Daddy's birthday party last year. Remember you wore that beautiful Chanel dress you love so much."

Blair smiled faintly and rolled her eyes. "Yes now I remember. Your father looked so handsome. He was wearing the light pink bow tie I had just picked out for him." She was lost in the memory for a moment.

Ella put an arm around her Grandmother's frail shoulders. She was so tiny. Blair was brought back to the present. "That was a nice day." She shut the lid and snapped it shut. She handed both boxes to Ella.

"I want you to have these now." Ella started to protest but Blair held up her hands. "Please don't argue with me. What good do they do an old woman like me? They'll look much better around your neck than my wrinkled one. Just be careful with them. They're rare and currently insured for a million dollars. Don't leave them lying around somewhere."

"Gram I don't know what to say?" Ella was fighting tears.

"Say thank you and go home and get some rest. I know you have a busy day tomorrow with the buyers. If I feel up to it I may pop by the atelier to see some of the new sketches."

Ella bent down and kissed her Grandmother's cheek. "Thank you so much Gram. I love you."

Blair patted her cheek gently and smiled at her. "I love you too. Now get out of here. Oh and invite that young man over for tea sometime soon. I want to meet him."

Ella smiled at her. "I will Gram." She kissed her mother goodbye and left the room.

Blair stared at her daughter. "What's wrong Cor? I know you and I can see you have something on your mind."

Cordelia took a deep breath. "The boys and I were talking and we feel that it may be time to think about selling the house. It's so big and you're all alone here. You could move in with me."

Blair smiled indulgently at her daughter. "Cordelia if you think I am leaving this house you are out of your mind. This is the house where your father and I built our life together and it's the house I'm going to hopefully die in."

Cordelia shook her head. "Don't say that Mother."

"Cordelia I'm ready. I miss your father too much. I'm sorry I don't want to be here without him. My heart literally aches with the loss of him. I don't know how to be here without him and quite honestly I don't want to learn." Blair wiped at a tear that had slipped down her cheek. "I have spent nearly my entire life loving that man and I don't know how to be any other way."

Cordelia nodded silently as tears fell down her cheeks. Blair reached out taking her hand. "I so wish you had known a love like that Cor." Cordelia had divorced her husband years before and never remarried. "It was hard sometimes but so worth it."

Cordelia squeezed her Mother's hand gently. "I did know it Mother. I grew up seeing it every single day."

Blair nodded and smiled. "We were lucky weren't we? To have him in our lives."

Cordelia got up embracing her mother. "Yes we were."

It was the last Mother's Day they spent together. Six months later Cordelia and her brothers laid her mother to rest next to their father in the Bass family plot. When they started to clean out the huge townhouse they found a huge box labeled "Mother's Day" in the hall closet on the third floor. Inside was every handmade and special thing they and their children had ever given her. Including the necklace and hand printed wrapping paper Henry had made her and the card that Cordelia had given her to announce her first pregnancy.

None of them could bear to throw the box away so Cordelia became the custodian of her Mother's most precious possessions.

They spent the rest of the day reminiscing about their perfect childhoods and their parents' perfect marriage. It was a good day.


	13. Summer Fun

This is pure fluff. I needed some sunshine and rainbows and this one shot had been knocking around in my head for a while. It's set in my "White Lies and Dark Secrets" universe. Hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to share your thoughts if you want. As always nothing but original characters belong to me.

* * *

Chuck Bass, master of the universe and lord of his manor, slowly woke from his deep sleep. He glanced at the clock. Eight-fifteen on a Saturday. He looked over at his sleeping wife. She was on her side facing him, sleep mask on and curls in complete disarray. He wanted to roll her onto her back and make love to her as she woke but he knew she was exhausted and needed her sleep.

It was summer in the Hamptons and he had gotten in last night later than he had planned to after being delayed due to high winds. He literally landed and went directly to the Maidstone Club for the Mercer's anniversary party. He was supposed to arrive on Thursday but a huge meeting had come up for Friday morning and he couldn't miss it.

The moment he entered the club he had spotted her across the crowded room. He was always drawn to her; like a magnet, his true North. She was wearing a gorgeous sleeveless dress in ice blue and her hair was twisted up into a messy bun leaving the nape of her neck exposed. She was laughing at something Harrison Stuart had said to her. The amethysts he had gifted her with at the birth of their third child, Ned, sparkled around her throat.

He grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and headed towards his wife. He was stopped a couple of times along the way and made small talk before moving on. Finally he was at her side and he slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

She had been so happy to see him and he realized just how much he had missed her the past four days. They had only lasted another hour at the party before he had to have her all to himself. She was all over him on the drive home. She had had a couple of glasses of champagne and was feeling more than a little amorous. He was tempted to pull the car over and fuck her on the side of the road but refrained and stuck out the ten minute drive.

He had barely shut and locked the door to their bedroom before she was in his arms literally, legs wrapped around his waist. They had spent the next four hours doing nothing but having sex. Chuck didn't know about any other couples but they most certainly were not experiencing the seven year itch.

He had obviously worn her out because she was still sound asleep. He leaned over placing a soft kiss to her cheek inhaling her sweet smell. She moaned softly and rolled onto her back. He smiled to himself and slowly got out of bed so he wouldn't wake her.

He pulled on his robe, slid into his slippers and left their bedroom. He headed down the stairs to the second floor where the children and the nannies had their bedrooms. He listened carefully trying to figure out if they were still up there. He knew they were probably all up by now and he made his way down the next set of stairs to the main floor. He couldn't wait to see them. When he was a young man of nineteen he could never imagine there would be a day that he would actually miss being with his children but he did. From the moment Henry first entered his life he knew he would always want to be with him.

He crossed the sunlit foyer and headed down the hall following the noise of his children's voices. He didn't think there was a sweeter sound in the world than that. He found them in the playroom. He stood in the doorway unobserved for a minute just watching them.

Henry who was five turning six in the next couple of months was at the huge Lego table building what looked like the beginning of the Empire State Building. He loved building things and Chuck often took him to various building sites of Bass Industries so he could see how it all worked up close and in person. Nothing made Henry happier than spending a day with his dad overseeing the construction of a new building.

Cordelia was on the floor sitting next to their summer nanny, Florence. Florence was French which Blair had insisted on. She felt like the children were not speaking French as well as they should be so she decided a French nanny was the answer. Cordelia had fallen in love with Florence immediately, much to Blair's dismay. Chuck had spent the better part of a week reassuring Blair that this was a good thing. It meant that Florence was treating their children right. Besides she would be returning to France in the fall and Blair no matter what would always be their mother. That was all she needed to hear and she relaxed.

Cordelia was two and half and all girl. She was everything pink and sparkly and the absolute apple of her father's eye. Everyone teased Chuck about being wrapped around her little finger and if Chuck were honest he didn't mind one bit.

Seven month old Ned was propped in Florence's lap cooing away as she helped dress one of Cordelia's dolls. Chuck could say with all honesty that this was his idea of paradise; a beautiful, intelligent wife and happy, healthy children. Life couldn't possibly get any better.

Suddenly Henry looked up from his building and saw Chuck. "Daddy!" He tossed the instruction booklet aside and jumped down from his chair running across the room to hug his father.

Chuck wrapped an arm around him. "Good morning, Hen."

Cordelia not wanting to be left out dropped her doll and pulling herself to her feet ran to her father. Her dark chocolate curls were falling in her face and she was trying to push them back as Chuck lifted her up.

Chuck kissed her cheek as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She smelt like vanilla and sunshine. She let go and placed both her tiny hands on either side of his face and smiled broadly. "Daddy I love you."

Chuck kissed her again. "I love you too."

Henry was pulling on his father's arm. "Why didn't you wake me up when you got home? You promised."

Chuck reached down and ruffled his hair. It was long. He should take him back to the City with him one day to get it cut. "Sorry Henry but there was so much wind yesterday that the helicopter couldn't take off so we were delayed. When I finally got here I had to go straight to meet Mommy and by the time we got home it was way too late. I did come in a kiss you though."

Cordelia looked at him with a serious look on her face. "Kiss me?"

Chuck nodded. "I did. I kissed you all." He set Cordelia back down on her feet and went over to Florence reaching down to take Ned from her. "Bonjour Florence."

She smiled at him. "Bonjour Monsieur Bass."

Chuck sat down in one of the chairs crossing his one leg over the other and settling Ned into the space so he could look down at his son. He touched his soft hair and ran a finger down his cheek. Ned immediately smiled at his father and then started to babble.

Chuck smiled down at him. He was such an easygoing baby. The best of the three of them. Maybe that came with being the youngest.

Chuck rubbed his stomach and Ned giggled. "You are a happy boy this morning aren't you?" Ned babbled some more.

Cordelia decided Ned's hair needed to be fixed so she brought her baby doll's brush and a bow over and started to brush Ned's hair singing to him softly. When she was finished she attached the pale pink bow onto the side of his head.

She leaned down and kissed her brother on the cheek and whispered, "Pretty Neddie."

Henry brought his instruction booklet over to Chuck and frowned down at his little brother. "You can't put bows in his hair Delia he's a boy."

Henry reached out to remove it but Cordelia was not having it. She slapped her older brother's hand and said very firmly, "No."

Chuck looked at Henry. "Leave it Hen. It's fine."

Henry rolled his eyes. Ned started to fuss and Chuck lifted him up to his shoulder patting his back. Henry looked at his little sister and hissed. "See he hates that ugly bow."

Cordelia's lip stuck out and her eyes filled with tears. Nothing upset her more than her older brother reprimanding her. She started to sniffle. Chuck reached out pushing a curl behind her ear.

"He loves the bow Cor he's just hungry." He glanced at Florence. "It's probably time for his bath and a bottle."

Florence stood up. "Of course, Monsieur Bass." She reached out and took Ned from him whispering to him softly in French.

Susanne their regular nanny came in followed closely behind by Monkey. She had obviously taken him for a walk. "Good morning Mr. Bass."

They always had some combination of nannies to help with the children especially now with the three of them. Susanne had been with them since last summer. Chuck kept hoping she'd stay. Blair wasn't the easiest of employers to work for but Susanne seemed to handle her well.

Suddenly Henry noticed the four bows stuck on Monkey's head and collar. He looked at his sister in consternation. "Why are you trying to turn the boys in this house to girls? Monkey is a boy!"

Susanne took Henry's hand bending over to look at him. "Henry it's just a couple of bows. Monkey doesn't mind. You need to speak nicely to your sister."

She stood up looking at Chuck. "I think they're hungry. I'll get them feed and dressed."

Chuck nodded. "That sounds good."

"Can you take us to the Candy Kitchen for breakfast Daddy?" Henry looked up at him with his big brown eyes.

Cordelia started jumping up and down singing, "Pancakes, pancakes," over and over again forgetting all about her brother's disdain.

"Alright pancakes at the Candy Kitchen it is." Chuck stood up and Henry and Cordelia both started clapping.

"Go with Susanne and get dressed and Daddy will meet you guys in the foyer in twenty minutes."

They both ran to Susanne and she took their hands in hers and started to lead them out of the room when Henry stopped and looked back at his father.

"Can Mommy come?"

Chuck shook his head. "Not this morning buddy. Mommy is very tired and she's still sleeping. Daddy kept her up too late last night. You can see her when we get back."

Henry nodded and followed Susanne upstairs. Chuck picked up the phone and hit the button for the care takers house. Lee, the care taker, answered immediately and Chuck asked him to bring the Mercedes to the front. He hung up the phone and reached down patting Monkey on the top of his head. He pulled the bows from his fur and collar and tossed them onto the end table.

Monkey looked at Chuck as if to say "thank you I feel so much better".

He then went upstairs to shower, shave and get dressed. Exactly twenty minutes later he was coming down the stairs into the foyer where he found his son and daughter waiting for him. With Susanne's help he got them in the car and in their appropriate seats and they were off.

The whole drive the kids chatted. Chuck's phone rang three times and he ignored it finally switching it to silent. Nothing was more important than this time with his children. They discussed their plans for the day which included the beach, lunch with Auntie Serena and baby Jake and the clambake at Grandma Lily's.

They pulled up in front of the Candy Kitchen which was on Main Street in Bridgehampton. There was supposed to be no parking directly in front of the restaurant but an exception was always made for the Basses and a few other select families in the area.

Henry unbuckled his seatbelt and ran into the restaurant as Chuck unbuckled Cordelia from her car seat taking her into his arms. He entered the restaurant and found Henry seated already. Susanne always called ahead to make sure the extremely busy restaurant had a table available for them.

Gus, the owner, rushed over to their table as Chuck sat Cordelia in the booster seat that was at the table waiting for them. Chuck shook his hand.

"Mr. Bass, it's so good to see you this morning."

"Thank you Gus. Somebody was in the mood for pancakes." He glanced at his daughter.

Cordelia lifted her arms up above her head and shouted, "Me!"

Gus laughed. "Where is your lovely wife this morning?"

"She's still sleeping. Daddy kept her up very, very late last night," Henry chimed in.

"Thank you Henry." Chuck knew Blair would be mortified if she knew Henry was telling people that she was still asleep past nine on a Saturday due to the fact that her husband had kept her up.

Gus laughed softly. "Congratulations on the new baby. Another boy right?"

Chuck smiled nodding his head. "Yes born last November."

"Before you know it he'll be here having pancakes with you all."

Lauren their usual waitress brought over hot cocoa with extra whipped cream for both children and coffee and the Wall Street Journal for Chuck.

Gus shook Chuck's hand again. "Enjoy your breakfast."

Henry smiled mimicking his father. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Cordelia who was coloring on the placemat echoed her brother.

Lauren smiled. "Such polite children as always."

Chuck rubbed Cordelia's back. "That's all their Mother."

Lauren took their orders and Chuck glanced over the front page of the paper as Henry planned what they would do at the beach.

Before they knew it Lauren was bringing their order. Both children ordered pancakes and Chuck had eggs, bacon and toast. He had also ordered fresh fruit just so he could tell Blair the truth when she asked if they had anything remotely healthy.

A few times during breakfast they had various people stop by their table to say hello. After the third interruption Henry was annoyed and let his father know it.

"Why are you so famous Daddy?"

Chuck laughed. "I'm not famous Henry. Your Mommy and I know a lot of people. Some of them we know from school or work and some are friends of your grandma Lily's or your Grandmere."

Henry took a sip of his cocoa. "Well it's very rude of them to interrupt us while we're having breakfast."

Chuck nodded. "They just want to say hello."

"Hello Basses."

They all looked up and there was Nate. He was clearly dressed for golf. He reached out shaking Chuck's hand. He nudged Henry over and sat down next to him sliding Henry's plate in front of him.

Cordelia held out a sticky hand. "Unca Natey!" she squealed.

Nate reached out squeezing her hand. "Hello princess." His fingers were now sticky. He stuck his forefinger into his mouth and licked it clean. "Mmm yummy. Tastes like pancakes and syrup."

Both children laughed. They both adored their Uncle Nate.

Nate looked behind him. "Wow look at that Henry."

Henry turned around getting on his knees trying to see what Nate had seen. Nate meanwhile took a big forkful of Henry's pancakes and stuffed them into his mouth. Henry turned back around. Cordelia was laughing covering her mouth both her hands as Nate motioned for her to be quiet.

Henry looked down at his plate. "Hey you took some of my pancakes."

Nate shrugged as he swallowed. "I have no idea what you're talking about Hen."

Henry thought for a moment and then looked at his sister. Cordelia pointed at Nate. "He stoled it."

"I knew it Uncle Nate."

Nate gave Cordelia a stern look. "You little rat."

She shook her head and her curls bounced. "I'm a princess not a rat." She started to giggle.

Lauren came over. "Good morning Mr. Archibald. Can I get you anything?"

Nate nodded. "Coffee and another round of pancakes." Lauren took the order and left.

"Do you want to join me and Landers for a round of golf?"

Chuck shook his head. "No way."

"Why? It'll be fun."

"One it's Timmy which means it'll be competitive and the complete opposite of fun and two I just got in late last night. I've barely seen the kids or Blair."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I heard you guys left the Mercer's party in two seconds flat. I think you've seen enough of Blair." He put an arm around Henry. "Besides who wants to hang out all day with these brats."

Henry's head whipped around to stare at his uncle. "We are not brats. We are very well behaved even Lauren said so."

"Lauren wants a good tip and if you have tell people you're well behaved you probably aren't." Nate messed his hair. "You know I love you." He kissed the top of Henry's head.

Cordelia started to get up from her seat. Chuck shook his head. "Sit down Cor."

She folded her arms and gave him a serious look. "I sit with Unca Natey too."

Chuck picked up one of the wet wipes Lauren had left at the table and opened it up unfolding it and wiping her sticky hands and mouth. He then picked her up lifting her over the table and down to the floor. Cordelia rushed into Nate's arms and he set her between him and Henry.

Chuck took a sip of his coffee. "I guess I'm chopped liver now."

Nate shrugged. "I can't help it they all adore me."

Chuck rolled his eyes as Lauren set Nate's pancakes down in front of him.

They finished breakfast and Chuck paid the bill. Nate helped him get the kids into the car.

"Stop by tonight for drinks before the clambake." Chuck reached out and shook Nate's hand.

"I will. Six-thirty?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah that's probably good and we'll head over to Lily's at seven."

They said their good byes and Chuck got into the car and drove them home. Fifteen minutes later they we're entering the house. Henry went charging in first shouting, "We're home!"

Susanne was coming down the hall. "How was breakfast?"

"It was yummy. We saw Uncle Nate. Is Mommy up?"

Susanne gave him a hug. "That sounds like fun. Mommy is in the sunroom."

Henry let Susanne go and went running down the hall to find his Mother.

By the time Chuck and Cordelia entered the room Henry was sitting on the couch next to his mother telling her all about breakfast.

Chuck watched as Blair set her teacup aside and reached out pulling Cordelia onto her lap. She kissed her daughter all over her face finally nuzzling against her neck. "Someone smells like syrup."

Cordelia started to giggle. "It's me Mommy."

Chuck walked over and leaned down placing a kiss against Blair's lips. She reached up placing her hand against his cheek as she deepened the kiss.

"Eww, that's so gross." Henry threw his head back against the couch cushion and closed his eyes as Cordelia followed her brother's lead.

"Yucky Mommy." She covered her eyes.

Blair laughed softly as Chuck pulled away. "How did we get such prudish children?"

He stepped around the coffee table and sat down next to Henry. "I have no idea but you all better get used to it because I have no intention of stopping. Kissing your Mommy is one of my favorite things to do."

Henry rolled his eyes. "You need a new hobby."

Blair and Chuck both started to laugh. Chuck pulled his son to him in a hug and looked at Blair. "That's your son."

Henry glanced up at his father. "I'm your son too right?"

Chuck smiled at him. "Yes it's fair to say that you're mine as well. Unless…" He glanced at Blair.

She rolled her eyes. "Really? Look at him. There's no denying who he belongs to. Besides when in those two years would I have had time to be with anyone else. You hardly ever let me out of the bedroom."

Chuck looked at her in that way that made her stomach flip. He nodded. "Those were good years."

Henry interrupted his parents walk down memory lane. "I look like Daddy right?"

Blair nodded. "Yes you do."

Henry, happy with that response, slid down off the couch to sit next to Monkey who was curled up taking a nap.

"I invited Nate to come by for drinks before we go to Lily's tonight." Chuck crossed his legs.

"That's fine. Is he bringing that model?" Blair did air quotes around the word model.

Henry perked up. "The pretty lady that came to Turks and Cocos with us?"

They had vacationed in Turks and Caicos in February where Chuck had rented a huge villa right on the beach. They invited everyone including Nate and his model girlfriend, Serena, Dan, Lily, Eleanor and Cyrus. Eric had even joined them. It was their first real extended family vacation and they had had a great time. Blair had decided it should happen every year.

Henry couldn't say Caicos so he called it Cocos. He had taken a liking to Nate's girlfriend instantly.

Chuck shook his head. "She's not coming Hen. She and Uncle Nate broke up."

Henry sighed. "That's sad."

Blair rolled her eyes. "It's for the best. I think she was more plastic than real."

"Like my dollies." Cordelia added.

Blair nodded. "Yes Cor like your dollies."

Susanne knocked gently on the open door and stepped inside. "Florence got Ned down for his nap Mrs. Bass. Did you want me to take Henry and Cor for a bit?"

Blair looked down at her children. "Do you two want to head to the beach?"

Cordelia jumped off Blair's lap. "Yes please."

Henry nodded standing up. Monkey laid his head back down happy to be left alone.

"You two go with Susanne and Florence and Daddy and I will wait for Ned to wake up and meet you all down there. Okay?"

Cordelia nodded turning back around to kiss her mother. "Bye, bye Mommy."

"Have fun. Lots of sunscreen and don't forget their hats Susanne."

Susanne took both of the children's hands in hers. "Of course Mrs. Bass."

"Lee should have the cabanas set up and ready for you."

Susanne smiled and led the children out. Blair slid down the couch to Chuck's side lying back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You didn't want to go with them."

Blair looked up at her husband shaking her head. "Guess what I'm wearing under this gorgeous, vintage Pucci caftan?"

He smirked at her. "I'm hoping the answer is nothing." He cupped her breast through the fabric and could tell it was definitely something.

She smiled seductively up at him. "I got back into my bikini."

Chuck lifted his eyebrows at her. "I'd like to get you back out of it." He leaned down covering her mouth with his.

She returned his kiss and for a minute she lost herself in it. Then sitting up she pulled the caftan from her body and over her head tossing it onto the couch. She was wearing a strapless bikini in cherry red and she looked amazing.

She straddled his lap and pushed her hands through his hair. He leaned forward and started to kiss her neck allowing his hands to roam around to her bare back. Reaching up he unhooked the top of her suit with one flick of his wrist and it fell down between.

His mouth captured her right nipple sucking on it hard. She moaned softly.

"Seven months of yoga and Pilates along with green juices and cleanses and I finally have my body back." She pulled hard on the hair at the back of his head and he released her nipple looking up at her. "Do you I please you?"

He looked her over. No matter how many times he told her she was perfect she would never believe it if the scale didn't tell her so. She had struggled this time to lose those last ten pounds. So much so that she almost canceled their February vacation. He personally loved her body with a little extra weight. He honestly didn't care. He also loved her nine months pregnant with his children. He loved her regardless of how she looked or what the scale said. He knew she needed to hear it from him though.

"You always please me, no matter what." He leaned forward kissing her on lips then kissing a trail to her ear. "You look amazing and extremely fuckable," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him content in the knowledge that he wanted her. She reached down between them and unbuckled his belt and then quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts. She slid her hand into his boxers and stroked his erect cock.

Chuck groaned as he covered her mouth once more. He was getting ready to pull her bathing suit bottoms to the side when Serena walked into the room.

"Oh my God. Are you two…seriously?" She covered her eyes. "Don't you two ever stop! There are children and staff in the house."

Blair removed her hand from Chuck's shorts and turned her head to face her best friend looking at her over her bare shoulder. "For your information the children are down at the beach and the staff knows better than to walk in on us as should you. Can you close the door on your way out please?"

Serena mumbled something about how she should've learned her lesson in Turks and Caicos and walked out closing the door.

Blair smiled down at Chuck. "Now where were we?"

He took her hand and slid it back into his boxers. "Right about there." He devoured her mouth as they picked up right where they had left off.

* * *

An hour later and they were walking down their private walkway to their private section of beach. Chuck was carrying Ned in one arm and holding Blair's hand with the other.

Blair was lecturing him about Dan and Serena. "Don't say anything about the family bed. Last time the two of you argued for an hour."

Chuck rolled his eyes thankful for the sunglasses and Blair's inability to see it. "The man would be a lot more pleasurable to be around if he was getting laid once in a while. You can't do that with babies in your bed."

Blair shook her head. "While that is how we feel Dan and Serena have a different take on parenting. It's none of our business. Oh and don't mention the green diet thing." He gave her a look that said really? "They're on this all green, organic kick of some kind. Just ignore it."

They walked through their gate and saw Dan and Serena had joined the kids. Blair waved as Cordelia got up and started to run over.

"Also be nice. Henry emulates you and he is starting to not like Dan. It was hard enough to get him to warm up to him in the first place let's not make it any harder." Blair reached down kissing Cordelia on the cheek and taking her hand.

"If the prick would stop writing about us and everyone we love I'd tolerate him a lot better."

Now it was Blair's turn to roll her eyes. "Play nice Chuck."

Blair walked over to Serena and hugged her. "Sorry about earlier. I've missed my husband," she whispered in Serena's ear.

"Nice to know someone does."

Blair pulled back and looked down at her best friend. "Are you okay?"

Serena nodded squeezing her hand. "I'm tired that's all."

Blair bit her tongue to keep from telling her that if she got Jake out of their bed she'd sleep a lot better.

Chuck kissed Serena on the cheek and said hello to Dan as he settled Ned on the huge blanket next to Jake. Susanne was sitting with him.

Henry came running over from the edge of the beach where he and Florence were digging a moat and building a sand castle. "Daddy come see what I built!"

Chuck met Henry halfway scooping him up and going over to inspect his work. Blair watched as Chuck then carried Henry into the surf and her first born squealed with laughter.

Serena smiled at her best friend and sister-in-law. "He's a good dad."

Blair smiled softly. "The best." She glanced at Dan. "No offence."

Serena stood up reaching her hand down for Dan. "Let's join them."

Dan was sitting on the blanket next to Jake. "Someone needs to stay with Jake."

Serena tossed her sunhat onto the chaise she had just vacated. "Susanne, are you okay watching him?"

Susanne nodded. "Of course Ms. Van der Woodsen." Serena had kept her maiden name which was another source of contention between her and Dan.

He gave Serena an irritated look. "We should be able to watch our own children."

Serena grabbed his arm pulling him to his feet. "Stop it. Come on." She turned to Cordelia who was sitting next to Blair on her chaise. "Do you want to come with Auntie Serena, Cor?"

Cordelia nodded her head and Blair helped her off the chair and onto the sand.

She watched the three of them walk away and looked at Susanne. "He's miserable."

Susanne shrugged her shoulders. "I've seen it a few times before Mrs. Bass. This is nothing new. She doesn't seem too happy either. I give it another year or two."

Blair gave her nanny a conspiratorial smile. The girl had moxie and Blair respected that. She sat back against the chaise and adjusted her sunglasses pulling out her novel from her beach bag. "Don't be so cynical Susanne." She opened her book and Susanne smiled as she cuddled Ned to herself.

The rest of the day was like a dream. They had lunch and naps and then an afternoon swim in the pool before everyone got ready and went to Lily's. The clambake was something Lily did every summer to kick off the season. It was a wonderful night.

By the time Blair slid into bed next to him he was practically asleep already. Chuck wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back flush with his chest. He kissed her temple.

It had been a beautiful day and he seriously couldn't think of a day that had ever been better. He was so happy. Happier than he ever could've imagined being in his lifetime and it was all because of Blair and their family. It was going to be a wonderful summer.


	14. Fatherhood

This is a one shot I wrote for Sabi's birthday. Her prompt was "Chuck's anxieties and feelings about becoming a father". I hope I did it justice. Enjoy and as always nothing belongs to me.

* * *

SIX WEEKS

It was three forty-seven in the morning and Chuck Bass couldn't sleep. He was staring at the ceiling of the bedroom he shared with his wife of two years. They had been in bed since eleven. They had had a wonderful night out; dinner at The London followed by the ballet. He enjoyed these nights when it was just the two of them. He loved having her all to himself. They had made love when they got home and afterwards she had propped herself up on her elbows and with her eyes sparkling said she had something to tell him. He pushed a stray curl back behind her ear and she had leaned forward kissing him gently and then whispering softly against his lips that she was pregnant.

His initial reaction was pure and unadulterated joy. They had been trying since September and here it was only three months later and she was six weeks pregnant. She had just confirmed it that afternoon at her doctor's appointment. She had decided to wait to tell him until they were home and alone. He had immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. He thanked her for giving him the greatest gift she could.

They made love a second time and Blair drifted off to sleep almost immediately after. That had been three hours ago. In those three hours Chuck had gone from complete joy to absolute panic. The reality that they had created a child together was literally paralyzing him with fear.

He had no business bringing a child into this world. He was going to be an awful father. Look at his father. Bart taught him very little in life and he most certainly hadn't taught him how to be a good parent. What had he been thinking?

He glanced over at his sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful and content. She would be an amazing mother of that he was sure. Blair Waldorf Bass never did anything by halves. She would throw herself into it and succeed fantastically well.

He sighed as he placed an arm across his face. She should get out while she could. He would be her undoing.

He felt her small hand on his chest and the shift in the bed. He removed his arm and looked down into her gorgeous face. Her eyes were half open as she played with the buttons of his pajamas.

She slid her body across the small distance between them and laid her head on his chest. Her arm slipped around his waist and she squeezed gently.

"Stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine."

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. Leave it to her to know exactly what he was thinking and how he was feeling.

"I don't want to hurt him."

She lifted her head looking into his eyes confused. "What in the world are you talking about? How could you ever be anything but loving and nurturing to this baby?"

"I don't know how to love a child."

She leaned up and kissed him gently. "Yes you do. You love me so completely and so perfectly. How could you not do the same with our child?"

She smiled at him and he tightened his hold on her. "You always see the best in me even when I don't see it in myself. How do you do that?"

"It's easy because I love you and I know you." She stretched her hand up cupping his cheek. "Chuck I wouldn't be having a child with you if I thought for one second you weren't the perfect man to be a father to my children."

He pulled her up so he could kiss her. She was always able to put his fears and anxieties to rest. He would be nothing without her.

He suddenly stopped kissing her. Blair's eyes fluttered open looking down at him. He smirked at her. "Did you just say children?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "I was making a point."

He rolled her onto her back and shook his head. "No I think you're finally coming around to my point of view." When they had begun to discuss starting a family Chuck had made it clear that he would love a big one. He didn't want his child to be a lonely child. Blair had said one and maybe they could discuss a second at a later date. She had to wait and see how she felt.

He kissed her and she rolled onto her side. He reached over turning off the lamp and curved against her back pulling her flush against him. He fell asleep almost immediately.

14 WEEKS

Chuck and Blair had spent the last eight weeks keeping their secret all to themselves. Chuck wanted to share the information with everyone the very next day but Blair was adamant about waiting until she was safely through her first trimester. Plus she knew the minute they told everyone there would be complete chaos. She was especially concerned about her mother taking over and planning their child's life out for the next ten years. Besides she liked sharing this secret with him and Chuck was always willing to indulge her completely.

So now that she was safely into her second trimester they planned a dinner and invited all of their loved ones. Cyrus and Eleanor were in town for one reason or another so Blair had used that as an excuse to gather everyone together.

They had just finished a fantastic dinner. The conversation had flowed and everyone was relaxed and in a great mood. They had all moved to the formal living room where Nate and Chuck poured after dinner drinks for everyone.

Chuck had handed the last drink to Cyrus and glanced at Blair. She nodded smiling at him. She was glowing and Chuck thought to himself that she had never looked more beautiful than right at that moment.

He crossed over to where she was sitting in one of the chairs. He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"I love you," he whispered softly against her lips.

She reached up and touched his cheek. "Me too."

Chuck stood up resting a hand on the back of her chair. Suddenly he felt nervous. Once they told everyone it would no longer be just the two of them sharing something. Their child would suddenly belong to everyone.

He glanced around the room at their family. Suddenly he was filled with a sense of relief. No matter what happened, his child would always have these people in his life. These were the grandparents, aunts and uncles of their baby. Chuck never had any of this. Other than the occasional visit from Jack it had been his father and him and that was it. He realized his baby was already so much better off.

Blair looked up at him touching his arm and he was brought out of his reverie. Clearing his throat he got everyone's attention. All eyes were on him.

"In addition to celebrating the arrival of my wonderful in-laws," he nodded towards Eleanor and Cyrus, "Blair and I wanted to share some news with you all. So we decided that tonight was the perfect opportunity." He scanned the room catching Lily's gaze. She had tears in her eyes and he had a feeling she already knew what he was going to say. "Blair is pregnant. We're having a baby."

Everyone immediately reacted. Serena jumped up from her seat on the couch and rushed to her best friend hugging her tightly. Jack and Nate came over to Chuck shaking his hand and patting him on the back. Eleanor was beside herself. Chuck could honestly say he had never seen his mother-in-law look happier.

The next thirty minutes everyone gushed and asked questions. Eleanor was running through a list of things she and Blair would have to do. She also told Cyrus that there was no way she could return to France now. They would wait until after Blair gave birth. The look of horror on Blair's face almost made Chuck laugh but he held it in and insisted that Eleanor and Cyrus return to France as planned. He reminded her that the best layette and furniture would be found in Paris and they would need her there to oversee those purchases and she could return stateside once the due date was closer. Eleanor seemed to accept this and Blair whispered a thank you to him.

Chuck removed himself from the group and headed back to the bar pouring himself a glass of scotch. He felt a hand at his back and he turned around to face Lily.

She smiled at him. "I'm so happy for you Charles." She leaned up placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Lily." He took a sip of his drink.

She reached her hand out resting it on his forearm and squeezing. "This baby is so lucky to have you and Blair for parents."

Chuck nodded. "Blair yes but me I'm not so sure about."

Lily took a step closer looking at him intently. "Charles I have no doubt that you are going to be an exceptional father. You take care of the people you love so well. I know you didn't have the best role model growing up but I think that's what has made you such an incredible husband and what will make you a fantastic father. You know all the things that make for a horrible husband and parent and you have chosen to do the exact opposite. This baby will be beyond loved and so lucky to have you as its father."

Chuck closed his eyes for a second fighting back the prickle of tears. He reopened them and leaned forward kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you for that."

She squeezed his arm once more. "You're welcome. I love you Charles. I am so proud to have you for a son and I cannot wait to be a Grandmother."

Chuck smiled. "I have a feeling between you and Eleanor, Blair and I may never see the baby."

Lily laughed lightly. "That could be a problem."

Blair joined them then wrapping an arm around Chuck's waist. He pulled her to himself kissing the top of her head.

He glanced around the room again and realized just how loved their baby was already and he wasn't even born yet. This was the family he had always wanted and he owed it all to Blair. For the first time since she had told him she was pregnant Chuck felt peace. Lily was right he did know how to be a loving parent and with Blair by his side he could do anything.

18 WEEKS

Chuck and Blair were in the limo en route to her doctor's appointment. Today was the day that they would do the ultrasound and hopefully they would be able to tell the sex of the baby. Chuck didn't care if it were a boy or a girl. He just wanted a healthy baby and Blair to be well.

He was staring out the window as Blair completed a call. She was swamped with the fall collection and the following spring designs. Chuck had expressed to her his concern about her working so much but she had waved him off explaining that she had never felt better. The doctor had explained that this was the joys of the second trimester. Her sex drive was off the charts as well and Chuck was enjoying the benefits of that in spades.

She ended her call and reached out sliding her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you excited? We're finally going to see the baby." Her voice was full of excitement.

He turned to look at her. "I can't wait."

She smiled at him as the car pulled up to the curb of the doctor's building. They exited the limo and took the elevator up to the office. The nurse escorted them to a room immediately so they didn't have to wait in the waiting room.

The doctor entered a couple of minutes later and preformed the routine exam.

"Blair everything looks great. Do either of you have any questions or concerns?" He glanced from Blair to Chuck.

Chuck nodded. "I'm worried about Blair's work schedule. It's very hectic."

Blair interrupted. "It's fine. I'm not going to break from sitting in a few meetings and answering a few emails."

The doctor held up a hand. "Work is fine Mr. Bass. Many women work up to their due dates. As long as you take care of yourself Blair with proper meals and sleep there is nothing to worry about."

Blair gave Chuck a look that said I told you so. He rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything else?" They both shook their heads. "Okay then. Are you ready to see your baby?"

Blair smiled and glanced at Chuck. He returned her smile and nodded to the doctor. "We are beyond ready."

The nurse wheeled over the equipment and helped adjust Blair's blouse tucking tissue paper into the waistband of her skirt to protect the fabric. The doctor squeezed the gel onto her abdomen and Blair flinched from the coldness.

Chuck reached out and took her hand into his as they both stared at the screen. The doctor using the wand began to move it along Blair's stomach and suddenly there on the screen was their baby. Blair's eyes immediately filled with tears. Chuck leaned forward and kissed her temple lightly.

"It's our baby," he whispered against her ear before kissing it.

Blair nodded and wiped at her eyes. The doctor rattled off some stats to the nurse so she could input them into Blair's chart. "Everything looks fantastic Blair. Your baby appears healthy and thriving. I believe the due date of August 14th is accurate. Now would you like to know the sex?"

Blair answered without hesitation. "Yes please."

"You have a healthy baby boy." He smiled at Chuck and Blair.

Chuck released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He felt tears in his eyes as he stared at his son. His son; how foreign that sounded in his head. They were having a boy. Up until that moment Chuck hadn't known how badly he wanted a son of his own. A boy to love and treasure the way he had never been.

Blair reached a hand out and tentatively touched the screen. "He's perfect." Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

Chuck squeezed the hand he was still holding. "Of course he is. He's a Bass." He glanced at the doctor. "It's definitely a boy."

The doctor pointed to the screen. "The penis doesn't lie Mr. Bass. It is most definitely a boy."

Blair reluctantly tore her eyes from the picture of their son and looked up at her husband. "Are you happy?"

He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he leaned down and kissed her. "You have no idea. Thank you." He kissed her again.

The doctor finished and turned off the screen as the nurse wiped Blair clean and rearranged her clothes for her.

They left the office hand in hand with fifteen copies of the ultrasound in Blair's handbag. She wanted to make sure everyone who mattered had a copy of their son's first photo.

They approached the limo where Arthur was holding the door open for them. Blair thanked him and slid in.

Chuck smiled at his trusted driver. "We're having a boy, Arthur."

Arthur reached out and shook Chuck's hand. "Congratulations Mr. Bass. That's wonderful news."

Chuck slid in next to Blair and Arthur leaned in before shutting the door. "I'm so happy for you both."

They both smiled at him as Chuck wrapped his arm around Blair. Arthur shut the door. Chuck squeezed Blair a bit tighter and kissed her.

Later that night Chuck was in his office. He had just finished a conference call with the Hong Kong office and he was exhausted. He reached into his briefcase to remove some files he was going to look over when his hand brushed against something else. He pulled out the copy of the ultrasound he had slid in there before heading back to the office earlier this afternoon.

He stared at the clear image of his son. He reached out with one finger and traced the outline of his perfectly shaped head. He felt his heart constrict with so much love that he thought it might explode. How could any man not love his own child? His father's cold and disapproving image came into Chuck's mind and he shook it away.

"Come to bed."

He looked up to see Blair standing in the doorway wrapped in her robe. He wiped his hand over his face taking a deep breath and stood up. He leaned the picture of his son against their only wedding photo. They were a family already and he was so happy. Happier than he ever thought he could be.

25 WEEKS

Chuck woke slowly and as he came to his senses he became very aware of his wife's mouth wrapped around his very hard cock. Without opening his eyes he reached down and tangled his fingers into the hair at the back of her head. She didn't miss a beat and he smiled to himself. She really was amazing in every way. She truly had the most talented mouth.

When he finally came she swallowed every drop and kissed her way up her husband's chest and covered his mouth with hers.

She smiled down at him. "Good morning." She laid her head on his chest with her now protruding stomach resting against his side. She was all baby. If you saw her from behind you couldn't even tell she was pregnant.

Chuck squeezed her tightly. "I don't want to leave today."

She played with the hair on his chest. "Let's stay."

They had been staying on a private island in the Maldives for the past two weeks. It was the same island they had spent part of their honeymoon trip at. The past fourteen days had been paradise. The only people they saw were the chef, housekeeper and masseuse, who arrived daily by boat to give Blair her pregnancy massages. They were rarely fully dressed and spent their afternoons napping, sunbathing and swimming in the nude.

The thought of returning to the real world was depressing.

He lifted her hand placing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "I could just give Jack control of Bass Industries and Eleanor can resume her position at Waldorf Designs and you and I can live out the rest of our days here."

She brought their entwined hands down against her bulging stomach. "You, me and him." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

It was then that it hit Chuck. Soon they would no longer be Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. In fifteen short weeks it would be Chuck, Blair and baby. He was suddenly filled with a fierce sense of possessiveness. She was his Blair. He didn't want to share her with anyone else. And if he knew his wife, which he did, their son would be the center of her universe. Where would that leave him?

A ripple across her stomach brought him out of his melancholy thoughts. He had been feeling the baby move for the past couple of weeks and it made the whole thing so much more real.

Blair opened her eyes beaming. "He seems to be in agreement."

Chuck rolled onto his side and she rested her head on his outstretched arm. "I'm scared," he whispered.

She gave him a look of confusion. "And what may I ask is the great and powerful Chuck Bass afraid of?"

He reached up with his free hand and touched her cheek. "Of losing you."

Blair rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "And where do you think I'm going to go? Twenty-five weeks pregnant and hopelessly in love with you."

"Promise me when our son arrives you won't forget me completely. He's going to be hard to compete with." He felt like a petulant child but they agreed to share their fears with each other and to always be honest.

She lifted her head and kissed him gently and reassuringly. "Chuck Bass, you and our son are the most important things in my life but children grow up and move on creating lives of their own. You are the one who will be sitting by my side when we're old and not so grey." She smiled at him indulgently. "The baby is going to need me more than you but you are my husband and without you I'm nothing."

He nodded pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. They had time to make love before leaving and returning home. This was probably the last time they would be completely alone for a very long time and he wasn't willing to relinquish it quite yet.

36 WEEKS

"You have got to be kidding me?" Blair was standing there, hands on her hips shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

They were discussing names for their son and Chuck had just thrown Henry into the ring. "Blair…"

She cut him off. "If we name him Henry I will think of your French whore every time I look at him. What are you thinking? No."

Chuck stood up sighing. "That's not fair. The name represents everything good in my life. It represents a time when I wanted to be a better man, a better person for you." He approached her tentatively. Lately the pregnancy had taken a toll on her and she was irritable and combative.

He reached out taking her hands from her hips and into his own. "It's a name that means a lot to me."

He had been doing a lot of thinking in the past week or so about what that period in his life was all about and it was truly about being ready for this moment. Being ready to be a loving, supportive husband and father. The changes he made and the work he had done to get here was all worth it and he felt he owed this homage to that man he had decided to be.

He didn't want to upset her but yet he felt strongly about this. "Blair you don't realize how set I am on this. It would mean everything to me if you could understand it."

She sighed closing her eyes. She licked her lips. "I love you Chuck but there is no way in hell I'm naming my son the name you chose when you were running away from me." She pulled her hands from his grasp. "Excuse me I need to use the bathroom."

Chuck watched her as she rushed out of the room. He should probably go after her but he didn't want to fight anymore and he knew if they continued one of them would say something that would unintentionally hurt the other.

He walked over to the buffet and poured himself a healthy amount of scotch. He drained the glass and poured another.

"She's hormonal and scared Charles. She'll come around."

He turned shocked to see his mother-in-law standing there. He had thought she had gone upstairs to take a nap. "What Blair wants, Blair usually gets." He gestured towards the bar. "Can I get you a drink?"

She nodded. "I'll have what you're having."

Chuck set his glass aside pouring a drink for her and handing her the glass. "This feels eerily familiar."

Eleanor smiled as she sat down on the couch. Chuck joined her sitting across from her.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I was coming down for a glass of water and couldn't help but hear." She took a sip of her drink.

"We don't have any secrets in this house especially from you Eleanor." He tipped his glass slightly towards her before taking a sip as well.

Eleanor nodded. "My daughter can be extremely headstrong but I have found that with enough discussion and time she can see the other side."

Chuck laughed softly. "That may work for you but I learned long ago that Blair Waldorf does not bend."

"A father should be able to name his son." She took another sip and stood up. "Henry Charles is a good name; a strong name. She'll see it too." She set her glass onto the coffee table and looked down at her son-in-law. "Thank you for being so good to her."

"I love her so how could I not be."

She clasped her hands together not wanting to get too sentimental she changed the subject. "Well I'm going for a lie down. I'm exhausted." She turned and started to head out of the room.

"Have a good rest," Chuck called after her. Eleanor raised a hand in acknowledgement and left the room.

Chuck finished his drink and decided to check on his wife. He headed upstairs and down the hall to their master bedroom where he was sure he would find her. He was not disappointed as he entered the room. She was lying on her side with a pillow between her legs. It was the only way for her to get even a little bit comfortable.

Chuck kicked off his shoes and tossed his suit jacket aside and slid onto the bed wrapping his arm around her as best he could. The palm of his hand rested against the swell of her stomach. He kissed the side of her neck softly.

"I hate that you were willing to change for her and not for me at that time." Her voice sounded hoarse as if she had been crying and it ripped his heart apart.

He lifted himself up onto his elbow looking down at her. "Blair it was always about you. Never once was it ever about anyone else. I wanted to be better for you. I wanted to be worthy of you and your love. Don't you get that?"

She turned her head to look at him and he saw he had been right; she had been crying. "I don't know why it bothers me still. We're married and having a baby together nothing else should matter but it does."

He searched her face finally meeting her gaze. "Our journey is our journey Blair. We can't change it no matter how badly we wish we could. And personally I wouldn't want to. It brought us to here and I'm thankful for that." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

When they separated she whispered, "We're still not naming him Henry."

41 WEEKS

Chuck had never before experienced so many different emotions in such a short span of time. After nineteen and half hours of labor Blair had finally delivered their son. Chuck had gone from feelings of helplessness to complete fear to exhaustion and then complete euphoria.

The nurse had just laid their newborn son against Blair's chest and she was cuddling him to herself, tears streaming down her face. In that moment she had never looked more beautiful. She couldn't take her eyes off of the baby.

"He's perfect Chuck." She was tentatively touching his tiny hands and feet almost like she was afraid of him. "Just look at him, Chuck."

For a minute Chuck had forgotten that he belonged in this picture. This was his family; his wife and son. He felt like he was intruding on a scene he wasn't a part of.

Getting no response from him Blair glanced up at him questioningly. "Chuck?"

He realized that he was suddenly gripped with fear. What if he hurt him? What if he didn't love him enough? What if he someday he said or did the wrong thing? What if one day, God forbid, his son learned what a horrible man his father had once been?

Blair reached out with her hand and touched his arm trying to coax him over. "Chuck, come look at him." The bundle in her arms was making little mewling sounds.

Chuck took the two steps to her side and glanced down at his son and it was immediately clear that he loved him. He felt so much love in that moment that his heart actually hurt. He sat onto the edge of Blair's bed and placed an arm around her reaching out with his other hand he ran a finger down his son's soft cheek. He was here and he was real and he was all theirs. He felt tears fill his eyes and he leaned down kissing Blair's temple.

"He's perfect. You're perfect. Thank you for this gift."

Blair glanced at her husband. "I love you."

He tore his eyes from his son and looked at his wife. She was pale and her hair was damp from the exertion of pushing for the past two hours and he had never loved her more. He kissed her.

The nurse came over and interrupted them. "So what are you calling the little guy."

Blair stared back down at her son and without hesitation she said, "Henry Charles."

Chuck felt a tear slip down his cheek and Blair reached up and wiped it away. "It fits him. He looks like a Henry."

He kissed her whispering, "Thank you," against her lips.

Their son started to fuss and Chuck knew that from this moment on his life would never be the same and he was okay with that.


	15. Expansions and Explanations

This is my Chairy Day submission. I literally thought this up and wrote it in like ninety minutes. I have done no editing or proofreading so please be kind. I wanted to get it out today. This is set as usual in the "White Lies and Dark Secrets" universe. Hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to let me know your thoughts. Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

Blair Waldorf Bass stormed into her husband's home office. Chuck was on a call but took one look at his wife's face and quickly brought it to an end hanging up.

"What's the matter?" He stood up and came around his desk to stand in front of her.

Blair started to pace. "We need to tell him. Today. Right now."

Chuck released the breath he had been holding. He had been scared that something serious had happened. He knew exactly who and what she was talking about.

Blair was now officially six months pregnant with their second child and they had decided not to share the news with Henry until it was a bit closer to her due date. Nine months was an eternity to a three year old so they had agreed to wait until six and a half or if possible seven months. Obviously something had happened to change Blair's mind.

"Why?" He reached out taking her arm gently in his hand to stop her from pacing.

She looked at him slightly annoyed. "I just pulled him onto my lap to read a story and he told me that I wasn't cozy anymore and he wanted to sit next to me instead. Then he looked at me and asked why I was getting fat like Penny's mommy." Blair started to cry. "He called me fat."

As she collapsed into Chuck's arms he pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. Her hormones were all over the place and for the past week and littlest things would set her off into a crying heap.

He rubbed her back for a few seconds and then kissed her again. "You know you're not fat. It's all baby. He just doesn't understand the changes your body is going through and why." He pulled back from her reaching out and wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "That's enough tears. We'll tell him now. Three months isn't that far away and he can prepare for the arrival of his baby sister."

She sniffled as she nodded her head. "Okay."

They walked hand and hand upstairs and into the playroom where Henry was sprawled out on his stomach on the floor coloring in his Shakespeare coloring book Eleanor had brought him. His nanny, Jessica was sitting next to him.

Chuck asked Jessica to give them some time alone with Henry and she excused herself leaving the room. Chuck sat down next to his son and reaching up took Blair's hand to help her down.

Henry was so engrossed in coloring a scene from "Midsummer Night's Dream" that he didn't even acknowledge his parents' presence.

Blair glanced at Chuck and nodded towards Henry. She didn't think she could talk right now without bursting into tears.

Chuck took a deep breath and then reaching out with his left hand he touched the top of his son's dark haired head. "Hey Hen, your Mother and I would like to talk to you for a minute."

Henry reached out picking up the gold Crayola crayon nodding his head. "Okay Daddy. Look at the fairy." He pointed to the page he was coloring. He looked up at Blair. "What's his name again, Mommy?"

Blair gave him a watery smile. "Puck, darling."

Henry started laughing. "He's funny."

Usually Henry was the one to commandeer the conversation but today Chuck needed to be the one to control it. "Henry, buddy, I need you to stop coloring for a minute and look at Daddy. I need your listening ears."

Henry then looked at his father and knew he was serious. He set the crayon aside and jumped up so he was sitting on his knees. "I'm listening Daddy."

Chuck smiled at his son. "Thanks. Mommy and I we're talking and wondering what you would think about having a baby sister in the house?" Chuck raised his eyebrows hopefully at his son.

Henry thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No thank you Daddy. Tommy has a sister and she takes everything and breaks it. Plus she cries all the time and she poops her pants." He rolled his eyes and stuck out is tongue. "Yuck." Sighing he plopped back down on his stomach and picked up his crayon as he began to color again.

Blair shook her head and decided to take over. Clearly Chuck's vague approach wasn't working. "Henry, do you remember earlier when I was going to read you a story and you said I wasn't cozy anymore?"

Henry nodded his head as he searched for a different crayon. He picked up the dark blue one and smiled. "Because you're fat. Like Santa." He started to sing "Jingle Bells".

Blair took a deep breath counting to five silently in her head. Sometimes her son pushed her limits. Chuck reached out squeezing her hand.

"Henry, your Mother is not fat." He decided being stern and direct was the way to proceed. "She has a baby in her tummy. In a few months she's going to have that baby and you are going to have a sister."

Henry stopped coloring and looked up glancing between his parents. "I already told you Daddy I don't want a baby sister."

Chuck reached up pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not going well at all. "Henry it's not up for discussion. The baby is coming whether you want it or not."

Henry threw his crayon down and pushed himself to his feet standing up. Placing his hands on his hips he shouted, "I don't want it! I won't let it in the house!" He stamped his foot his big, brown eyes swimming with tears. He turned and ran from the room.

Blair looked at Chuck her own eyes watery again. "We upset him." Nothing broke Blair's heart faster than her son not being completely happy.

Chuck got to his feet and reaching down helped pull Blair up. "We didn't handle that well. Let's go try again." He put an arm around her waist and they headed down the hall and to Henry's bedroom.

They found their son sobbing curled up on his bed with his arms wrapped tight around Monkey. Blair went over sitting herself onto the edge of the mattress.

"Henry, talk to us and tell us what's wrong."

He took a couple of deep breaths trying to stop the tears. "You're going…going…to love the baby…more than me."

Blair gasped as she reached out pulling her son to herself. Monkey realizing his job was done hopped off the bed. "Oh Henry, I could never love anyone more than I love you. You need to understand that Mommy and Daddy have enough love for both you and your sister." She kissed his tearstained face several times. "You are my special boy and nothing will ever change that."

Chuck sat down next to Blair and pushed Henry's hair back off his forehead. "Plus Mommy and I are going to need lots of help. Your baby sister won't know how to do anything and she's going to need a big brother like you to show her."

Henry's tears had stopped flowing as he sniffled. "Like what?"

"Like how to sit and crawl and how to eat. She's not going to know how to do anything."

"Can I show her how to feed the ducks?" he asked hopefully.

Chuck nodded. "Absolutely. She's going to have to learn that as well."

Blair squeezed him to herself. "You are probably going to be the most important person in her life."

Henry rubbed his eyes and looked at his mother. "Really?"

"Every little girl needs a big brother to help protect her."

Henry sat there a moment and Blair knew he was working something out in his mind.

"Can I get a rabbit? I want a rabbit and I want to name him Puck." He had asked for a rabbit several times after attending Robert Fuller's fourth birthday party last week. They had hired a magician and he had pulled a white rabbit from his hat and Henry had been obsessed ever since.

Blair sighed. There it was. She was about to say no when Chuck laughed and reached over picking up his son.

"Of course you can. We'll have David build a hutch and then we'll go this weekend and pick out a bunny just for you; the best big brother in the whole world."

Henry started to giggle. "Yay!" He wrapped his arms around Chuck's neck and squeezed. "Thank you Daddy."

Chuck kissed his son's cheek. "You're welcome Hen." He spied the look of disbelief on Blair's face and mouthed, "What?"

She rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Henry, you should go find Jessica and have a snack."

Chuck set him down and he ran from the room.

"A rabbit, Chuck? This is not a menagerie."

"He was upset. If it makes him happy then what's the harm in that?"

She stood up looking down at him. "You spoil him. He knows he can get what he wants. It's not healthy."

Chuck reached out pulling her between his spread legs. "I spoil you and look how well you've turned out."

She smacked his shoulder. "You're an ass."

He leaned forward kissing her protruding stomach. "You love me and you know it."

"Do I really have a choice since you impregnated me a second time?"

He squeezed her hips gently. "I think I remember someone begging me to impregnate her."

She raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Delusions of grandeur much?"

He ran his hand up the back of her thigh and under her skirt. "I think someone needs a refresher."

He stood up scooping her into his arms. She screamed softly and he covered her mouth with his kissing her deeply as he carried her to their bedroom where he spent the afternoon thoroughly reminding her.


	16. Sugar and Spice

This chapter has been kicking around my head for about a month now. It was better written in my mind than it is here but I'm posting anyway. These are Cordelia and Chuck moments which were inspired by a father and daughter I saw walking hand in hand at the park. It made me think of Chuck and his own daughter. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and all of you that have asked about "White Lies and Dark Secrets" the next chapter is coming. I've just been travelling and working a ton. Hopefully by the weekend. As always I own nothing but my original characters. Thank you for being the best readers ever!

* * *

Chuck Bass had never believed in love at first sight. He was a realist. He had been shattered too many times not to be. Even the love he felt for his wife had been slow and learned. It didn't come naturally. That being said once he felt it he had never looked back.

Now as he held his fifteen minute old newborn daughter in his arms he was a full-fledged convert. He had fallen hopelessly in love with her. Never again would he scoff at the mention of love in a single glance.

He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. It was as soft as the purest silk. She was everything sweet and good in this world. She was innocent and precious and he vowed silently that he would protect her with his life. He leaned down placing a gentle kiss against her forehead.

He realized that even with his son, Henry, it hadn't been instant love like this. He had been too frightened. Too worried about hurting him, not being a good enough father and of course scared to death of something happening to Blair. It took a few hours before he felt this kind of overwhelming affection.

"Chuck?" he heard his wife say. He had stepped away while the nurses and doctor had cleaned her up and finished all those things he didn't want to know about.

Her voice sounded hoarse and weak. He tore his eyes reluctantly from his baby girl and looked at the most beautiful woman in the world.

Blair was sitting partially upright and she had extended her right arm in his direction. Her hair was still damp from the exertion of giving him this incredible gift. Dorota would arrive shortly to help her make herself presentable and then her Mother and Serena and God only knew who else would all come rushing through the door and into their private world. He resented his family at the moment. He didn't want to share his daughter and his wife. He wanted to stay cocooned in this space just the three of them for a while longer. He wanted to tell the hospital staff that visitors were banned but he knew his wife and she reveled in their extended family and she would want them all to see the incredible being they had created.

He took the ten or so steps back to her bedside. "Hey, how do you feel?"

She forced a smile. "Like I've been hit by a truck." Blair had had an epidural but she had had nearly two hours of hard labor and pushing. Their little girl had fought hard to stay where she was.

He leaned over and kissed her temple and then whispered, "Thank you. I love you so much."

She closed her eyes and reached her hand up to cup his cheek. "You're welcome and I love you too."

It was then that their daughter made her presence known as she started to fuss a little. Blair immediately reached up and gently took her from his arms. He was always amazed at how naturally motherhood came to her.

The nurse appeared at the other side of her bed. "Would you like to try to feed her Mrs. Bass?"

Blair nodded. "Yes please."

As the nurse helped Blair to adjust herself and settle the baby at her breast Chuck felt his daughter's absence from his arms profoundly. He was overcome with such a sense of loss that he felt tears well up in his eyes. It was in that moment that he knew no matter where life took her, his daughter would always be his little girl.

* * *

Chuck stood in the corridor of the Episcopal School slowly scrolling through emails. He was picking up his four year old daughter from preschool. A few times a year he scheduled special days alone with each of his children. He felt like it was important to have one on one time alone with them.

Suddenly there was a burst of noise as doors to classrooms opened and children started to file into the hall all looking for their parents or nannies. Chuck slid his cell phone into his pocket as he searched the crowd looking for his little girl.

Finally he spied her. In the middle of a group of girls her dark curls bouncing as she walked. She was wearing a headband with a large, navy blue bow on the side and since it was raining her Burberry raincoat and red Wellies. As he watched her it was like looking at a miniature Blair and it made him smile.

He knew the minute she saw him. Her entire face lit up and next thing he knew Cordelia Eleanor Bass was running straight for him. He squatted down as she approached and held his arms out for her. Cordelia threw herself into her father's waiting arms.

As he scooped her up and pulled her into his embrace she shouted, "Daddy!"

Chuck kissed her flushed cheek and inhaled her sweet scent. She smelt powdery and fresh like always. He swore it was the most perfect smell in the world. "Hello sweetheart. Did you have a good day?"

She nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes Daddy."

He set her down and took her hand in his as they started to walk out of the school and down the stairs. The rain was now coming down in a strong torrent outside and he rushed her to the waiting limo where Arthur was standing holding the door ajar.

"Thank you Arthur," his little girl said politely as she got into the car.

"You are welcome Miss Cordelia." Arthur smiled at Chuck. "She's always so polite."

Chuck slid in. "She didn't learn that from me did she?"

Arthur chuckled. "You were a pretty good kid if I recall."

"You're getting forgetful in your old age Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "Serendipity, sir?"

Chuck nodded and Arthur closed the door on them. Cordelia buckled herself into her booster seat. She was always so independent.

"Daddy can I have frozen hot chocolate?"

Chuck nodded as he ran his hand over the back of her curls. "You may have anything you like my darling girl." His heart expanded as he watched the joy spread across his little girl's face. Nothing made him happier than seeing his children in complete bliss.

Cordelia was a chatterbox and she talked the entire drive to the restaurant. She told Chuck all about her day in intimate detail. Nothing was left out and Chuck reveled in the conversation. She barely paused as they entered the restaurant hand in hand and took their seats at their reserved table.

They ordered and ate and finished with a huge banana split that they shared between the two of them. This was a rare treat. Blair was very particular about their children's diets and this much indulging was seldom done.

They left the restaurant and rushed to the waiting car. The rain was torrential at this point and they both were damp as they slid into their seats.

About four blocks from the Bass Family townhouse Cordelia, who had been watching everyone rush about out the window, turned to her father and asked, "Daddy, can we walk the rest of the way home?"

They were at a red light and Chuck glanced out the window where the rain was driving down and then at his daughter. "It's still raining quite hard sweetheart."

She nodded. "I know. I want to dance in the rain like Don did in the movie."

Chuck sighed. Blair had subjected them all to "Singin' in the Rain" last night and clearly it had made an impression on their four year old daughter.

Cordelia began singing softly, "Singin' in the rain, what a…feeling…happy again."

He smiled to himself as she missed a few key words. He reached up as the light turned green and the car started to move again and lowered the partition. "Arthur pull over up here. Cordelia and I are going to walk the rest of the way home."

Arthur glancing up in the rearview mirror looked shocked. "But it's pouring down rain Mr. Bass."

"I'm well aware but my little girl would like to walk the next few blocks and that's what we're going to do."

Cordelia started to clap her hands together. "Oh, thank you Daddy. You are the best daddy in the whole, wide world."

Arthur pulled the car over and Chuck told him not to get out as he opened his own door and stepped out into the pouring rain reaching a hand back for his daughter. She slid her tiny hand in his and he shut the door as they started down the street.

Cordelia giggled as she started to skip and splash in the puddles. Arthur watched his employer of many years delight in the joy of his daughter and it warmed his heart. Never in a million years would anyone believe that a four year old little girl could get the great Charles Bass, dressed in a custom made suit no less, to skip along Fifth Avenue in the pouring rain without a care in the world. How times had changed? Arthur pulled away from the curb as father and daughter continued on their way.

* * *

Chuck was pacing across the formal living room. He paused and straightened his bow tie for the tenth time even though he knew it was perfectly knotted and centered. He crossed to the bar and poured himself a healthy dose of his favorite Bowmore '64. He swallowed it in one long swallow.

"You better pace yourself. What will Patricia Napier-Fitzpatrick say if you arrive tonight with the smell of scotch on your breath?" Blair stepped behind him sliding her arms around his waist and hugging him.

She pulled back and Chuck turned to face his wife setting the empty glass aside. "She will obviously scoff at my ungentlemanly ways."

"Well, I for one love your ungentlemanly ways." Blair leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Why are so nervous?"

"It's our first father daughter dance. This is a big deal in a young girl's life."

Twelve year old Cordelia had been attending The Etiquette School of New York for the past year and tonight was the final session; a dance for the girls and their fathers. Chuck was supposed to be in Sydney on business but cancelled everything to be here for Cordelia's night. Nothing was ever more important than his children.

Blair smiled softly. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

He reached up touching her cheek lightly. "Not since this morning."

"I love you." She kissed him passionately.

They were interrupted by Dorota entering the room. "She's ready."

Chuck and Blair turned to see their daughter enter the room. She looked breathtaking. She was wearing a Waldorf Original dress in the deepest shade of emerald green and her curled hair was pulled partially up and held in place with a diamond clip that Blair had loaned her.

Chuck took a steadying breath as he felt tears prick the back of his eyelids. He couldn't believe this was his little girl; the same girl who used to play with dolls and climb onto his lap for story time. Where had the years gone? She didn't look like a child any longer she looked like a beautiful, young lady.

Blair was gushing as she rushed over to Cordelia and placed a kiss to her cheek. "You look lovely darling. The dress is perfect."

Cordelia smiled at her mother. "Thank you." She then looked over her mother's shoulder at her father who had remained silent. Hesitantly she asked, "Daddy, what do you think?"

Blair turned around to look at Chuck as well. He took one more deep breath and crossed the room to stand in front of his daughter. "You look stunning." He leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead. "You are going to be the most beautiful girl there tonight. I have no doubt."

Cordelia released the breath she had been holding basking in her parents' approval and Chuck proffered his arm which she took and they left the house.

Later that night as Chuck led his daughter onto the dance floor for their first dance he had a strong feeling that this was one of the last times he would ever be the center of his little girl's life. She was growing up no matter how much he wished she wouldn't. Time waited for no man not even for Chuck Bass. He felt his heart break a little bit at the thought.

He held her in his arms as they danced and he knew he'd cherish this moment for the rest of his life. Two minutes later his fears were justified. The dance ended and she thanked him and ran over to her girlfriends laughing and chatting. Chuck was left standing with all the other forgotten fathers all of them realizing that this was the end of one chapter and the beginning of another.

* * *

It was midnight as Chuck rolled up the set of plans he had been looking over for Bass Industries latest hotel expansion. This one was in Fiji and they were starting construction in less than a month. He and Blair were heading there for the ground breaking ceremony and a much overdue vacation. The two of them had been so busy between Cordelia's graduation and Henry's move into his new apartment and work schedules that they hardly had anytime just the two of them. He was so looking forward to being alone with her.

He placed the plans back into their canister for transport back to the office on Monday along with all his notes and changes and got up turning his desk lamp off. It was then that he heard the front door unlock and knew it was Cordelia returning home from her date.

She had been in a steady relationship the past eight months with Patrick Garrard. Everyone called him Patch except for Chuck. He didn't care for the kid and he knew how much it annoyed him to be called Patrick so Chuck made sure to do it every chance he could.

It seemed that lately they were completely inseparable and when Blair had broached the subject of Patch coming to the Hamptons for a few weeks this summer Chuck drew the line. It was their last couple of months alone with Cordelia before she left for Paris and the Sorbonne in the fall and there was no way in hell he was going to share her with that kid.

Even though Blair would never admit it he could tell she was secretly glad Chuck had put his foot down. She and Cordelia had been getting along extremely well and she didn't want to rock the boat. Chuck on the other hand was only too happy to rock away even to the point of overturning said boat.

He called Cordelia's name as he heard her shut the door and turn the deadbolt. Thirty seconds later his daughter was standing in the doorway. He glanced up and immediately could tell something was wrong. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink and her eyes were swollen and red. She had been crying.

Immediately Chuck stepped around his desk and crossed to her. "Cordelia what's the matter? Did something happen?"

Cordelia collapsed against him crying as Chuck enveloped her into his strong embrace. He ran a hand over the back of her hair which was curled and hanging free down her back. He had a brief memory of her falling off her bike when she was five and Chuck rushing to pick her up as she sobbed against his shoulder.

"Cor, tell me what's wrong?" He was scared this was going to be something that he couldn't fix for her. Her problems nowadays were much bigger than scraped knees and mean girls.

She shook her head as she continued to cry unable to speak. Chuck decided to let her get it all out before pushing her any more for an explanation. Finally after a couple of minutes she took a couple of deep breaths trying to stop her tears. She lifted her head and her big, brown eyes met Chuck's.

"He broke up with me," she whispered as fresh tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Chuck reached into his pants pocket pulling out his handkerchief. He gently dabbed at the tears on her cheeks. He decided not to say anything and to let her talk.

"He said with me going to Paris it would be too difficult to make things work. He's giving up before we even try." She fell into his arms again and Chuck squeezed her tightly.

He felt anger rise up inside himself. How dare this piece of shit reject his daughter? Didn't this boy understand what an incredible gift she was? What an idiot.

Chuck placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head as he felt tears form in his eyes. He wished he could take this heartache from her. It killed him to see her so upset.

She pulled away suddenly and took a deep steadying breath. She stepped out of his embrace and walked over to the leather couch collapsing onto it. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I find a guy who really loves me?"

Chuck crossed the room and sat down next to her. "Cordelia listen to me, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are perfect and beautiful. You are intelligent and thoughtful. Basically you are too good for these guys. Some point down the road you will find the right man. You'll find the guy who knows that you are worth waiting for."

She rolled her eyes leaning back against the cushions. "You have to say that you're my father."

He shook his head. "No I'm saying it because it's true."

She stared down at her bare knees. "You didn't wait for Mom."

And there it was that nugget of truth Chuck would never, ever really get away from. He looked at his daughter. Her dark head bent to the side and her chocolate curls lying over her shoulder. It could be Blair sitting next to him.

He took a deep breath. "You're right I didn't the first time. I was a fool and then I waited way too long the second. Timing was never our friend. But, luckily for you and your brothers, we figured it out and I realized what a gift she was."

He reached out wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back against him. "Look, you're allowed to be upset about this break up. For whatever reason you liked Patrick and the loss of that is going to hurt but you will eventually get through it and realize you're better off. You are Cordelia Eleanor Bass after all. Nothing can hold you down for too long."

Cordelia wrapped her arm around her father's waist and hugged him. "Thanks Daddy."

He hugged her back tightly. "You're welcome sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head breathing in the faint scent of Chanel's Coco that she always wore. "I want you to be happy more than anything else in this world and if there's any way that I can help accomplish that you know that I will. I would move heaven and earth to make you happy."

She eyed him coyly. "You could take me to Fiji with you and Mom. That would make me ecstatic."

Chuck laughed softly and shook his head. "Not a chance."

She laughed as she stood up. "You can't blame a girl for trying."

Chuck shook his head. "No I can't. Good night sweetheart."

She stopped at the door turning back to smile at him. "Good night Daddy. I love you."

He had barely responded "I love you too" and she was through the door and gone.

* * *

Chuck had spent the last half hour making small talk and answering the same question over and over; "So how does it feel to be walking your little girl down the aisle?"

Chuck forced a smile and reassured them he was ready but inside he had a different answer. It felt fucking miserable. He wasn't ready to completely let her go and definitely not to the man she had chosen to marry.

Michael Dunne was all wrong for his Cordelia. He had lamented to Blair on numerous occasions but she was doing that thing she always did convincing herself that it was all perfect. She tried to tell him that one would ever be good enough in his eyes but it was more than that. Chuck didn't see the love and devotion that he felt his daughter deserved. She was entitled to a husband who would cross oceans to please her and Michael Dunne wasn't that man.

It didn't help that Chuck and Michael were on the outs. Chuck had had the Bass family lawyers draw up an airtight prenup and Michael had the nerve to act offended when presented with it. When Cordelia stepped in, thinking with her heart as usual, and defended Michael, Chuck had told them both he would cut her off completely if the contract wasn't signed. That ended with Cordelia in tears screaming about how "you and Mommy didn't have a prenup!" and Chuck responding "that's because your mother and I are the real thing." Cordelia ran from the room and Michael signed on the dotted line.

It was Blair that finally calmed their daughter down and convinced her to sign the prenup telling her it was just a technicality and it didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things. As Cordelia signed her name she glared at her father.

Michael had been anything but warm towards Chuck since that day but Chuck didn't care one bit. His daughter would always be his no matter what some marriage license said.

Henry found his father outside the back of the church pacing. Chuck was finishing his second cigarette. Henry waved at the trace of smoke in the air. "If Mother catches you smoking she's going to have a fit."

Chuck tossed the cigarette to the ground crushing underneath his custom made Italian dress shoe. "She told me I couldn't have a drink and I needed something to calm my nerves."

Henry clapped his hand onto his father's shoulder and squeezed. "She's going to be okay Dad. She's a Bass."

Chuck nodded. "I can't help but worry about my kids."

"We're you this worried about me on my wedding day?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Hardly. I knew your wife was the right one for you. You're too much like me. You wouldn't commit until it was a hundred percent the sure thing. Your sister has a lot of your Mother's romanticism in her. It clouds their judgment all too often."

Henry was about to respond when Ned came through the doors. "Mom is freaking out. You better get in there Dad before she has a stroke."

Chuck nodded taking a deep breath. He glanced at Henry. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime."

Chuck started back up the stairs. He squeezed Ned's elbow as he walked past him. "See you guys inside."

He went through the doors and back down the long hall finally stopping outside a large door. He knocked once and entered.

There stood his twenty-eight year old daughter dressed in the most gorgeous lace wedding dress. She was so beautiful and so perfect that she almost looked like a doll. He was literally breathless.

Blair was watching him intently her eyes brimming with tears. Chuck took two steps inside shutting the door behind him. "Cordelia you look…" he stopped unable to speak for a minute. He crossed to her and reached out taking her hands in his. "Beautiful is too plebian of a word to describe you. You're like an angel. How are you even real?"

Cordelia reached up wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I assure you that I am Daddy."

Blair stepped next to Chuck and kissed his cheek gently. "I'm going to go. I'll see you in a minute." She smiled at her daughter. "I love you Cordelia."

"I love you too, Mom. Thank you for everything."

Blair reached out squeezing her arm gently. "You're welcome. I have to go before I cry again and ruin my makeup."

Blair rushed from the room and suddenly it was just the two of them. Chuck squeezed her hands in his as he looked her over one more time. His eyes met hers and suddenly he noticed the fear there. She was petrified. It was the same look she'd had all her life whenever she was afraid and he knew it well.

"Sweetheart, if you want to get out of here we can go. No questions asked."

Cordelia shook her head as another tear slipped down her cheek. "I love him Daddy. I'm just nervous."

Chuck nodded. He knew she was lying. Not about loving Michael he was afraid that part was true but she wasn't nervous she was frightened and unsure.

"Before we go out there I want to tell you one thing and I want you to really hear it." She nodded and he reached up carefully brushing her tear away. "No matter what happens you are always my daughter. The day you were born I vowed to protect you with my life and that doesn't change even if your name does. Do you understand?"

Her lip trembled as she looked down at their clasped hands. "Thank you Daddy."

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much and I will always take care of you."

He reached up pulling her veil over her head and adjusting it. He wiped at the tears in his eyes. There was a gentle knock on the door and her best friend, Sophie stepped inside carrying her bouquet of pale pink peonies.

"Are you ready Cor?" she asked.

Cordelia took a deep breath and smiled one last time at her father. "I'm ready."

Chuck stepped to her side and held his arm out for her. "Then let's go my darling girl."

She slid her arm through her father's and took her bouquet from Sophie.

She was marrying another man today but she was still his little girl and that would never change.

* * *

Chuck rushed down the corridor of Lenox-Hill Hospital. He felt like it was just yesterday that he was here with Blair waiting for the arrival of Cordelia and now thirty years later he was here to meet his first granddaughter.

He had rushed past the nurses' station since Blair had texted him her room number he knew exactly where he was going. No one stopped him even though it was eleven o'clock at night. Charles and Blair Bass had been responsible for the brand new neonatal wing that was completed last year. There were no visiting hours for the Basses.

He straightened his tie as he knocked on her door. He heard a soft "Come in" and pushed the door to. As he stepped into the room he saw his beautiful daughter sitting upright in bed cradling a tiny blanketed bundle in her arms. A quick glance around told him they were alone.

"Hey princess."

Cordelia tore her eyes from her newborn daughter and beamed up at her father. "Hi Daddy."

Chuck rushed to her side placing a kiss to her forehead. "How are you feeling?" He reached out and pulled the corner of the blanket aside.

"I'm so happy. Isn't she perfect?"

Chuck smiled. "She is beautiful." He stepped over to the sink to wash his hands. "Where is Michael?" He dried his hands and walked back to his daughter's bedside pulling a chair over.

He noticed the shift in Cordelia's features. "He had some work to do so he decided to head home for the night."

Chuck shook his head. When Blair had had Henry he had never left her side. What kind of a man leaves his wife after she's just given him the greatest gift possible?

"No matter I'm here to keep you company." He reached out for the baby as Cordelia lifted her up to him. "Hello there," he whispered softly against her ear. He kissed the baby's cheek gently.

"Eleanor Lillian say hello to your grandfather."

Chuck smiled as he sat down. "Your grandmother would've been over the moon at the name choice."

Cordelia nodded. "That's what Mom said."

"When did she leave?" He couldn't take his eyes off the baby.

"About twenty minutes ago. She had been here all day and she was exhausted. Dorota too."

Chuck had been in Paris when he got the call that Cordelia was in labor. He had wrapped up his meetings and returned home as soon as possible. He came directly from the airport so he hadn't even seen Blair yet.

They spent the next half hour chatting about the baby and Blair and all her plans. Finally he got up settling Ella, as they were calling her, into her bassinet.

He picked up the bag he had brought with him and took a seat on the edge of his daughter's bed. He reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Her hair was perfectly done and he knew that was owed to Blair.

"I'm so proud of you."

Cordelia reached out embracing her father hugging him. "Thank you Daddy," she whispered. After a minute she sat back.

Chuck pulled a velvet box from the bag and handed it to her. "I picked you up a little something from Cartier before I left Paris to celebrate your May baby."

Cordelia opened the box slowly and gasped when she say the emerald and diamond necklace inside. "Oh Daddy, it's breathtaking."

Chuck watched her as she lifted the piece from its nest of silk and held it up to the light. He stood up reaching out taking the piece from her. "I'm glad you like it. Hold your hair up and I'll put it on for you."

She did as he said and he locked the necklace in place. It glistened around her throat. He sat back down as she reached into the bedside table drawer pulling out a small hand mirror so she could see the piece on.

"Seriously Dad it's beautiful."

Chuck smiled at her. "You're beautiful. It's something you can pass down to Ella one day."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I should let you rest. Your mother and I will be back in the morning."

Cordelia lay back on her pillow as Chuck stood up and arranged her blankets around her just like he used to do when she was little.

She smiled as her eyes began to droop. "I am tired."

Chuck kissed her forehead one last time. "I imagine you are." He then turned to the bassinet leaning down and kissing his granddaughter gently. "Get some rest. I love you."

She had barely responded and she was drifting off to sleep.

Chuck left the room texting Blair that he would be home shortly.

An hour later and he was crawling into bed next to his wife.

Blair immediately came awake as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist.

"Did you see our beautiful Ella?"

He kissed her neck inhaling her scent. "She's beautiful."

"It'll be nice to have a girl around." Blair smiled softly. "Where have you been? You left the hospital over an hour ago?" She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I paid a visit to our son-in-law. It seems he had forgotten how to treat the mother of his child."

Blair sighed. "Chuck it's not our battle."

"No man is going to treat my daughter like that. Needless to say he's en route back to the hospital."

Blair rolled onto her back looking up at her husband. "You are such a good man." She reached up cupping his face and pulling him down for a kiss.

Immediately he deepened it. They had been apart for five days and he had missed her terribly. He decided this was the last time he was traveling for BI. It was time for him to slow down and enjoy his time with his wife and grandchildren. Henry could take it over.

As he covered Blair's body with his own he realized passing the torch was much easier than he ever thought it would be. He was ready for this next phase of their lives and he was looking forward to it.

* * *

Messy was the word people were using but that was putting it very politely. Cordelia's divorce from Michael Dunne was a complete disaster. Michael was dragging Cordelia and her good name through the mud. Chuck had his entire legal team working incessantly trying to free his daughter from this nightmare.

The New York papers were having a field day. It had been six months now of publicity and public fighting. It was two weeks ago that pushed Chuck over the edge. The bastard had decided to sue for sole custody calling his daughter and her lifestyle unfit. Chuck knew there wasn't a judge alive that would allow this but even the threat of being separated from her children was killing Cordelia. Chuck had had enough.

So it was that, armed with a folder of information he acquired privately, Chuck strode into the penthouse hotel room of his soon to be former son-in-law. Getting the key card from the front desk had been simple. The idiot should've chosen a non-Bass hotel. He glanced around the spacious living room impressed with what Cordelia's trust fund was affording the asshole. He could hear the shower running and decided to make himself comfortable.

He poured himself a glass of scotch and settled himself on the couch to wait.

Ten minutes later a damp haired Michael stepped into the room startled to find his father-in-law sitting crossed leg on his couch.

Once the shock passed he approached Chuck. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Chuck took a sip of his drink and leaned forward sliding the glass onto the coffee table. He then sat back adjusting the cuff of his pants as if he had all the time in the world.

"Seeing as it is my hotel and you are using my daughter's money to pay for it, it really wasn't all that hard. Maybe try the St. Regis next time."

"I don't know why you're here Chuck but I've been instructed by my lawyers not to meet or speak with any of you privately." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Chuck got up faster than one would think he could move and was standing in front of Michael in a second flat. He leaned into his son-in-law's face and said more calmly than he felt, "You listen to me you piece of shit this ends here. There are no more lawyers and no more press. You are going to sign the original divorce agreement according to the prenup and Cordelia is going to raise her children in peace. As far as I am concerned you are dead. You have been a leech on my family for twelve years too many."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You've never liked me I get it but I'm not going to just roll over. Your daughter isn't some perfect little princess she can be a real bitch when she wants to be."

In flash Chuck had his hands wrapped around his throat and his back shoved against the wall. He squeezed hard. "You say one more word about my daughter and your children are going to be fatherless. Do you understand me?" He banged Michael's head against the wood. Michael nodded as much as he could. "Good. Now you're going to shut your fucking mouth and do exactly what I say."

Chuck released him running a hand through his hair. He walked back where he had been sitting and picked up the stack of manila folders he had brought with him.

He started to flip through them as Michael dramatically coughed and tried to catch his breath. Chuck glanced up at him. "I promised Cordelia I wouldn't stoop to your level but you lost that privilege when you attacked her as a mother." He held up numerous photos of Michael with different women in all sorts of compromising positions.

"You have cheated on her and lied to her. You've also lied to your children. Away on business when you're really off fucking some whore. Lying to poor Peter. Telling him you wouldn't make it home for his birthday because of work. You're scum and an unfit father and husband."

Michael shrugged. "Cordelia knows about that."

Chuck nodded. "Yes we all know about it. You didn't even have enough class to at least try to keep it private." He pulled out a small stack of papers and tossed the rest of the pile aside. "My question though is does she know about the embezzling? From your company? Better yet do the Feds know?" He shoved the papers into his hands.

Michael's face was drained of all color now. Chuck smirked. "Not such a big man now. I'll admit you hid it well. It took even my well trained staff nearly two weeks to uncover this dirt." He picked up his glass and turned back to his son-in-law. "Call your lawyers. Tell them you're going to proceed with the original divorce agreement. Cor keeps full custody of the kids and if she's feeling generous maybe she'll allow you visitation." He drained his glass putting it back down. "If you don't I will be contacting my friend at the FBI. I would hate for my grandchildren to have to visit their father in federal prison."

Chuck started to leave the room and stopped turning back to face his son-in-law for what he knew would be the last time. "Oh and by the way if you ever do anything to hurt my family again it'll be the last thing you ever do. This includes my grandchildren. Clear?"

Michael's shoulders slumped forward. "Crystal."

Chuck nodded his head and left the room. He walked out feeling lighter than he had in months.

Six hours later he was in his library reading when there was a knock on the open door. He glanced up to see his daughter standing there.

"Cor, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He set his book aside.

Cordelia came in sitting next to him. "I think you know." Her eyes were glistening with tears. "I don't know what you did but Michael has signed the papers. It's all over."

Chuck shrugged. "All I did was help him see the error of his ways."

Cordelia shook her head. "I know you're responsible Daddy and I know I said I didn't want you interfering like that but thank you." She was crying hard now. "I feel so relieved."

Chuck reached out and pulled her into his arms. "You made a mistake and married the wrong man you shouldn't have to be punished for that. Now everyone can move on."

She nodded. "I thought I was in love. You and Mom make it look so easy and I wanted what you guys had so desperately. It just didn't work."

Listening to his daughter Chuck thought for the first time that maybe he and Blair had done a disservice to their children. Their kind of love didn't really exist in the real world. It was special and epic. No one could ever replicate that.

He squeezed her shoulders. "Cor, what your mother and I have is unique. It's also not easy. We work at it every day. Plus your mother is one of a kind. There's no woman in the world like her."

Cordelia looked up at her father. "See that's what I wanted. Total devotion."

Chuck smiled. "I want that for you as well. You deserve it."

They sat there side by side talking for the next hour and Chuck was so relieved to have his daughter free from the nightmare of the past six months and home where she belonged. He knew this wasn't a magic fix but it was the first step to helping her heal. He was happy he was able to help her no matter how small. She was his daughter no matter her age.

* * *

Eighty years old. When the hell had that happened? Chuck glanced around the garden where they were celebrating his birthday. His children and grandchildren were all there along with his first great-grandchild. Henry's son George had had a son of his own just two months ago. They had named him Charles Henry and he was the sweetest baby.

He was completely engrossed in watching Blair across the garden fussing over the tiny bundle when his daughter plopped down next to him.

She reached out taking his hand in hers. "How are you doing Daddy?"

"Look at her. She is still the most beautiful woman at the party. Some things never change."

Cordelia followed her father's gaze and took in her mother. Dressed perfectly in a beautiful Chanel dress and wearing her Mother's Day pink pearls with her hair twisted up; she looked stunning.

"When I look at her I still see that gorgeous seventeen year old girl with the perfect curls and ivory skin. I still don't know how I got so lucky."

Cordelia felt a tear slip down her cheek and she brushed it away. Her father spent more and more time lost in the past and it broke her heart.

She squeezed his hand gently causing him to look at her. "We're the lucky ones. We have great parents who love us and each other. What more could we ever want?"

He smiled at her. "A glass of scotch would be nice."

She laughed lightly. "Mother said no alcohol. She's worried about your health Dad."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I'm eighty, Cor and I'm old. No amount of abstaining is going to change that. I've had a glass or two of scotch every day of my life since I was thirteen and I'm not about to stop now."

Cordelia thought for a moment and then sighing got up and crossed to the bar requesting a glass of single malt. She told the bartender to make it a double. Her father had a point and besides he never asked anyone for anything. It was the least she could do for him.

She took the glass and crossed the yard back to her father's side. Reaching out she handed him the glass. He took it tipping it slightly in her direction as a toast and took a sip.

Very few things gave him as much pleasure as a really good vintage of scotch.

"Charles Bass I said no alcohol." Blair approached them.

"It's his birthday Mother. One glass isn't going to hurt him."

Chuck drained his glass before Blair could snatch it away. She raised her eyebrows at him. "What are we three?" She turned her gaze on her daughter. "And for your information I would like to see him make it to his eighty-first birthday."

Chuck reached out taking Blair's hand and squeezing it. "I think that's something that's completely out of your very capable hands my dear."

Blair met his eyes with her own. "Don't talk like that." She leaned down kissing him softly. "You know I don't like it."

"Let's go upstairs," he whispered against her lips.

Cordelia stood up. "I think that's my cue to leave."

Chuck and Blair laughed as they watched their daughter rush over to join her children and brothers on the other side of the garden.

Chuck patted Blair's hip. "I was talking about a nap."

Blair smiled taking Cordelia's vacated seat. "I know you were."

As he took her hand again he realized his life had been absolutely perfect and there wasn't a single thing he would change. Even all the heartache and pain had been worth it. It brought him here and here was a pretty damn wonderful place.


	17. Reality Check

This was a prompt from the amazing Sabi. She wanted to see Blair and Chuck post honeymoon oversexed and how that affects their family and friends. I needed some inspiration and she gave it to me. I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing.

* * *

The sleek, black limo rushed up Fifth Avenue. The occupants inside were completely oblivious to the passing, darkened streets of Manhattan. They only had eyes for each other.

Chuck Bass reluctantly pulled his mouth from his beautiful wife's lips. He heard her moan gently as she opened her eyes to look at her husband.

"What are you doing?" She was straddling his lap and ground her hips against his very noticeable erection.

He rested his hands on her upper thighs which were gloriously exposed thanks to him pushing her skirt up a few minutes ago. "We have to pull ourselves together. We're almost to your Mother's."

Blair groaned in protest as he gently lifted her to her own spot on the seat next to him. "Let's go back to the Empire instead or better yet the Palace. It'll be Nateless."

Chuck sighed running his hand through his hair trying to put it to rights. Blair had messed it up thoroughly the minute Arthur had shut the limo door. "Blair your mother is expecting us."

"So, she's lived without us these past two months what is a few more hours?" She leaned in and started to kiss his neck making her way to his mouth.

After their wedding and a very private memorial service to finally put his father to rest once and for all Chuck had whisked Blair away on a honeymoon to rival all honeymoons. He took his cue from the storied couples of old and took her on a grand tour. They started in Paris and made their way around the world until they ended up on his yacht which they sailed up the coast from the private island of Platanitos, Mexico to San Diego. It was there just seven hours ago where they had boarded his jet and returned home after being away nearly two months.

Chuck returned her heated kiss for a few more minutes. She was just so damn irresistible. When her hand moved to cup him through his trousers he separated from her removing said hand.

Blair laid her head back against the leather seat with a pout on her face. "I can't believe you're denying me."

Chuck scoffed. "I have never denied you anything and you know it. We knew we had to return to the real world eventually."

"I don't like the real world. I like our world and I want to stay in it forever."

He glanced at her. He was still not completely used to the fact that she was finally and completely his. Every morning he woke up and for a split second he feared it had all been a wonderful dream but then he'd feel her legs entangled with his and her warm breath against his shoulder and he knew it was real. She was his wife and his forever. There were no more obstacles or stupid pacts standing in their way.

He reached out and pushed a curl behind her ear. She had gone back to wearing her hair in big bouncy curls the way he loved it so much. "Don't tempt me."

The limo stopped in front of her building.

He sighed. "I'll put my people to work first thing tomorrow morning on finding us the perfect prewar townhouse within a block of the park. Okay?"

She nodded. "You know this means we're going to have to dress for breakfast in the morning." She was still pouting.

He leaned over placing a kiss to her lips. "Or we can stay naked and have Dorota bring us breakfast in bed."

She smiled coyly at him as Arthur opened the door. "I like the way you think husband of mine."

He slid out reaching a hand back and helping her out of the car. Reluctantly they walked arm in arm into the building leaving their private paradise behind.

* * *

Serena was sitting across from her best friend trying to stay interested in what she was saying. Blair had agreed to meet her for brunch at Sarabeth's. After two months of not seeing each other Serena thought they would catch up but all Blair was doing was gushing about her perfect marriage and spectacular honeymoon. They had been sitting there for twenty minutes. She had consumed two mimosas and half her frittata and Blair had yet to ask Serena anything about her or her life.

"Oh and look at this one. Chuck on the elephant in India. It's priceless. He was adamant about not going but then I begged and coerced," she raised her eyebrows when she said this, "and he indulged me. I mean it was good enough for Jackie so…" She took a sip of her drink. "I made it up to him that night believe me." She smiled wistfully.

Serena took Blair's phone from her grasp and set it aside. "So the honeymoon was fantastic. Guess what I'm doing?"

Blair's phone vibrated before she could ask. She glanced down at it and picked it up immediately. "It's Chuck." She read his text message forgetting all about the no cellphone rule at the table that she herself had enacted years ago.

She picked up her fork and took one more bite of her coddled eggs and downed her mimosa. Serena looked at her shocked.

Blair tossed her napkin onto the table. "Chuck's outside. I'm going to go."

Serena started to protest. "Blair we haven't seen each other for two months. I was hoping to have the morning to spend with you."

Blair pulled out her wallet tossing a hundred dollar bill on the table. She stood up shoving her wallet back into her handbag. "I know. I was too. It's just Chuck had a really early conference call with Italy this morning and my mother accosted me while still in bed with Waldorf Designs issues and Chuck and I haven't had two minutes alone." She leaned over placing a kiss on her best friend's cheek.

"I promise to make it up to you. Breakfast is on me." She slid her handbag up onto her shoulder and rushed out of the restaurant without a backwards glance.

Serena sat back in her chair sighing heavily. She glanced down at the hundred dollar bill on the table. Blair Waldorf never carried cash then she realized that Blair Waldorf Bass did. Her brother would make sure her friend always had cash on her just in case. It was in his nature to take care of her; especially now that she was his wife. It was just one of many changes that had happened since their wedding.

She motioned for the waitress and paid the bill. Sadly she got up and left the restaurant. She felt like she was missing her best friend more than ever now that she was back in Manhattan.

* * *

Blair woke up to an empty bed and she was anything but happy about it. The note Chuck left for her on his pillow stated something to the effect of an emergency board meeting and he'd make it up to her later.

Blair laid there in her lonely bed reminiscing about their fantastic honeymoon. Having Chuck all to herself twenty-four hours a day. She was missing that immensely at the moment. Since they had arrived home three days ago they had had hardly any time alone. Her mother and Cyrus were planning on staying another week or so just to make sure Blair was completely back up to speed with Waldorf Designs. All this togetherness was killing Blair.

Finally she forced herself out of bed and into the shower. She texted Chuck to say good morning and see how his board meeting had gone. He responded that all had gone well but he was missing her.

She was standing in her closet trying to decide what to wear when Dorota entered carrying several boxes.

"Miss Blair, I didn't know you were still here." She set the boxes down onto the chaise.

Blair turned glancing at the boxes. "I'm having a slow start this morning. Are those my deliveries from Carine Gilson's?" She untied the ribbon and removed the lid of the top box and gasped. "It's beautiful." She removed a sheer negligée from the tissue and held it up to herself.

She had had a number of handmade pieces ordered when she and Chuck had stopped in Paris. Chuck had personally selected this piece and she had to admit it was gorgeous. It was a chemise in the palest shade of lavender silk so sheer you could see through it. There was a pattern of hand stitched embroidery running along the hem and up the bodice. It was a beautiful example of craftsmanship and design.

Suddenly she was hit with a surge of inspiration. She glanced at Dorota who was watching her.

"I don't get what the point of that is. It's completely see through. You might as well be naked." Dorota rolled her eyes. "You pay thousands of dollars for something that covers nothing."

Blair smiled at her trusted housekeeper. "That's the point Dorota. It's all about packaging." Blair set the delicate piece of material aside and removed her robe reaching in the box for the sheer thong that matched the ensemble. Sliding it on and then lifting the chemise again pulling it carefully over her head.

"Miss Blair, I'm not sure that is appropriate undergarments for the day." Dorota bent over picking up Blair's discarded robe.

"It's the perfect piece for a visit to Chuck's office."

Dorota clucked her tongue. "That is very inappropriate attire to wear anywhere especially Mr. Chuck's office."

Blair crossed over to her shoes and picked out the perfect pair of Valentino lace peep toes sliding them on. She then went and grabbed her Oscar de la Renta coat. She put it on pulling her curls out from the back of it.

"I've hardly seen Chuck since we've been back and I've had enough." She pushed past Dorota and headed out of the bedroom.

Dorota following behind her shook her head. "Sex, sex, sex. It's all you think about."

Blair stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to face her. "Does any of this surprise you? You've been around me and Chuck long enough to know how we operate. Plus I'm a lot nicer to be around when I'm completely satisfied." She crossed to the foyer mirror and adjusted her coat and then pressed the call button for the elevator.

"And you know better than anyone that sex isn't the only thing I think about." She stepped into the elevator. "I'll be back later. Unpack the rest of my boxes." The doors shut and Dorota sighing, trudged back upstairs to unpack her things.

Blair stepped off the elevator of Bass Industries and made a bee line for Chuck's office. As she approached his door his assistant, Megan, smiled at her.

"Good morning Mrs. Bass. How was your honeymoon?"

Blair beamed at the older woman. "It was lovely. Is he in?"

Megan nodded and Blair thanked her. Knocking once she opened the door and entered her husband's office.

Chuck looked up from the papers he was going over and smiled at her. "This is a surprise."

She smiled and crossed the room tossing her handbag onto a chair as she went. "A good one I hope."

He shut the file and sat back in his chair. "A very good one."

Blair glanced around the office that hadn't changed at all since the first time Bart "died". "We really need to redecorate."

He held up his hands. "Whatever you think is best Mrs. Bass."

She stepped around his desk and he turned his chair to face her. "What I think is best is for you," she untied the sash of her coat and let it drop to the floor, "to make love to your wife."

Chuck swallowed hard as he looked her over. "Blair now is not a very good time."

She stepped between his thighs. "I think now is the perfect time." She leaned forward resting her hands on his shoulders. Her lips were inches from his. "I miss you. I woke up this morning and you were gone and all I thought about is how just five days ago we were on the boat making love all day and night and sunbathing in the nude. Now we're back in Manhattan dressed and sexless and it's killing me."

She climbed onto his lap and straddled his thighs. "Don't say no to me." She leaned forward and kissed him pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Chuck's hands came to rest on her bare thighs and he squeezed the soft flesh. He reluctantly pulled his head back and looked at her. "Blair I have a meeting in like twenty minutes."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's plenty of time." She ground herself against his raging hard on as she attacked his mouth once again.

Chuck decided resistance was futile especially when she looked so unbelievably sexy. He reached up pulling the thin strap of her chemise off her shoulder and pulling the bodice of it down far enough to expose her left nipple to the air. He kissed a trail along her chin, down her neck and captured the hardened nipple in his mouth.

Blair's head fell back as her hands entangled in the hair at the back of his head. She moaned when she felt his hand make its way from her thigh to her barely there thong.

"Whoa, you two should really lock the door if you're going to engage in this kind of tawdry activity. Anyone could walk in."

Blair's eyes snapped open and Chuck's head came up. Quickly he pulled his hand from between her legs and pulled up the bodice of her chemise to cover her; not that it helped much in that department.

Jack was standing just inside the door with a cocky grin on his face. "We have a meeting. Do you want me to come back or…?"

Chuck shook his head. "No. I'm coming."

Jack chuckled softly. "So I can see."

Blair sighed as she adjusted herself. She slowly got up, a blush staining her cheeks and bent over picking up her coat and quickly sliding it on. Tying it she leaned over giving Chuck a gentle kiss.

"I'll see you tonight."

He nodded and squeezed her hand as she stepped away. She picked up her discarded handbag and walked towards Jack. "Always a pleasure."

He smiled at her. "Not as much of a pleasure as it is for my dear nephew."

"Good bye Jack." She left the office more dissatisfied than when she had arrived.

Jack watched her walk away and then turned back to face Chuck. "I forgot what a great ass she has."

Chuck turned his chair back to the front and rolled his eyes at his uncle. "That's my wife you're talking about. Watch it."

Jack walked over to his desk. "Hey it's a compliment. She's fucking sexy as hell. If I were you I'd be skipping the meeting."

Chuck released a breath. "If I hadn't been away the last two months believe me I would be."

Jack nodded. "I'll meet you in the conference room. I have a feeling you may need a minute to pull yourself together." He looked over the desk in the direction of Chuck's very noticeable erection.

Chuck ran a hand through his hair trying to straighten it. "Fuck. She's going to be the death of me."

Jack snickering turned to leave. "They don't call it la petite mort for nothing nephew of mine." He left with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Chuck swung and missed his second easy shot of the game. Nate glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem man? If you're not even going to try…"

Chuck knocked his racquet against the hardwood floor. "I am trying. I'm distracted."

Nate threw the ball into the air and slammed it across the court. He had met Chuck this morning at the New York Racquet Club for their usual Saturday squash game. Right away Chuck appeared to be in a foul mood.

They volleyed for a few more minutes until Chuck hit the ball out of bounds again. Nate removed his goggles and turned to his best friend. "What is it? Is it work or are you having a problem with Blair?"

Chuck shook his head picking up his towel and wiping the sweat from his face. "It's being back here. Blair and I are never alone. Her mother is constantly and I mean constantly with us. I've presented Blair with no less than four house choices this week and she shot them all down. I think she secretly doesn't want to leave the penthouse. And don't even get me started on the sex that we're not having. I mean we went from having it every few hours to maybe once a day. I think I may actually be going through some kind of withdrawal. Is that possible?"

Nate shook his head placing an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "Seriously you need to take a deep breath and relax. This is just an adjustment phase for you guys. Eleanor will head back to Paris and then you'll have the house to yourselves. Things will get back to normal. Also just so you know most normal, married couples aren't having sex twice a week let alone once a day. I think you'll survive."

Chuck groaned. "Thank God Blair and I are anything but normal. Only twice a week I'd kill myself."

Nate laughed as they gathered their stuff and headed to the locker rooms.

* * *

Blair was presenting her mother with a long list of ideas she had had while on her honeymoon. She was gushing about how inspiring the whole trip was. She was flipping through the swatches of fabrics she had picked up from various locations.

She stopped on a square of blood red silk with an embroidered gold floral pattern. "This is from Morocco. It was such a beautiful country mother. Everything is hand done. That was a magical four days." She smiled softly as she lost herself in the memory.

Her mother sighed reaching out and touching her daughter's arm gently. "Can you stay focused Blair? I swear since you've returned your mind has been everywhere but here."

Blair turned her gaze on her mother. "That's not true Mother. I'm very committed to Waldorf Designs."

Eleanor raised her eyebrows. "Oh really. Is that why every time I try and discuss things with you, you are always missing?"

"Mother, you are trying to discuss designs and line ideas at home and that's the only time I have with Chuck." Blair looked down running her finger over the silk.

"Do you need a therapist?" Her mother shut the fabric book causing Blair to look up shocked.

"I have a therapist as you very well know Mother."

Eleanor leaned in and whispered even though they were alone in the office, "I'm talking about a sex therapist. I think you have a problem. It's like you can't go a day without having sexual relations." She sighed. "I warned your father this would eventually happen way back when you started dating Charles originally. He was a known lothario and you were highly impressionable and now I think it's becoming a problem."

Blair was completely blindsided by her mother's feelings. She was actually feeling slightly offended. "We have a healthy sex life Mother which happens to be a part of a healthy marriage. Just because I enjoy making love to my husband doesn't mean there's something wrong with me."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "It's the constant thinking about it that seems to be hindering you."

Blair straightened her shoulders and raised her head a bit higher. "Actually since I married Chuck I have be more inspired and creative than ever before." She reached down picking up her fabric sample book. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go home and have sex with my husband." Blair turned and stormed out of her office.

Eleanor sighing sat down in the chair. She had no idea how a daughter of hers had become so sexually progressive.

* * *

Everyone who was anyone was attending the Lenox Hill Hospital Charity dinner. Blair and Chuck had made their first charitable donation as a married couple to the new children's wing. Dinner had just ended and the executive director was in the middle of a speech praising the many donors for their generosity. Chuck was sitting next to Blair who was next to her mother. Serena and Lily were opposite them along with Dan who was covering the event for some paper or another.

Chuck's hand was resting on Blair's knee. He had spent all night watching her. The dress she was wearing showed all her curves in the best way possible. He knew there wasn't a single man there that didn't want her. He had been in a semi state of arousal since they had left the house. He squeezed Blair's knee and she turned to look at him smiling.

He leaned into her and whispered against her ear, "I need you now. Excuse yourself to go to the ladies' room and meet me in the service hallway."

Blair raised her eyes questioningly and he nodded his head towards the door behind them. She smiled leaning over and kissing him gently. She then turned to her mother and whispered her excuse in her ear and got up from the table to head out of the ballroom of the Four Seasons.

This wasn't their first time using the service hallway here. There were few places like this that the two of them hadn't had sex in.

Three minutes later Chuck came sauntering down the hall. Blair was leaning against the wall about halfway along the hall.

She looked at him with hooded eyes. "You know my mother accused me of being a sex addict yesterday and I'm thinking she may be right."

He smirked at her. "You're hardly an addict. You are a woman who loves to have sex with her husband. How can that possibly be wrong?"

"She asked me if I needed a sex therapist."

He stepped in front of her placing his hands on her hips squeezing. "The only therapy you need is my cock."

She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck. "See that sounds like a problem."

"Or a cure." He ran his hands down the skirt of her dress. Reaching the hem he slid his hands up under the dress grabbing her thong and ripping it from her. She gasped as it fell to the floor. Her hands went to his belt buckle and she made quick work of it and his zipper.

Suddenly he lifted her up pressing her against the wall. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He entered her in a hard thrust.

He kissed her lips making his way down her throat. He started to move his hips pushing her hard against the tile of the wall. "Let me cure you Mrs. Bass."

The door at the end of the hallway opened. Chuck stopped mid thrust as Blair buried her head against his shoulder panting. He looked down to see who it was. A waiter was standing there completely unsure of what to do.

"This hall is occupied use another entrance," Chuck growled.

The man hesitated a moment as Chuck turned his attention back to Blair. As Chuck began to move again the man turned and left.

Chuck could feel Blair contracting around his cock. He smirked at her. "You always liked being caught didn't you?"

She nodded breathlessly. "Yes. I love the idea of someone knowing just how much I love being fucked by you."

That was it. Nothing turned Chuck on more than hearing Blair talk dirty. He started to pound even harder into her. Her legs tightened around his waist as she moaned against his ear.

The door was pushed open a second time. Chuck groaned. "I told you this hallway was occupied. What the fuck do…" He stopped when he realized it was Dan. "Humphrey do you mind?"

Dan stuttered and mumbled an apology and rushed out shutting the door behind him. As he turned he practically ran into Serena.

"Hey are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Serena reached a hand out touching his shoulder gently.

Dan rubbed his hands over his face. "Oh God, I wish I had." He looked at Serena. "I just caught Blair and Chuck having sex in the service hallway. Like mid act."

Serena sighed rolling her eyes. "Those two are ridiculous. Seriously someone needs to talk to them."

So it was two days later that Chuck and Blair were sat down by Nate and Serena and reprimanded about their behavior.

Serena lamented at being left at breakfast and cancelled on for shopping. Nate had his own set of grievances which started with Chuck insisting to the board of the New York Racquet Club that they change its men only rule so he could bring Blair to play tennis to him bailing on their boys' night.

Chuck and Blair listened to their best friends and realized that the honeymoon couldn't last forever no matter how badly they wanted it to. It really was time to start facing reality a bit more; after all their relationships and businesses depended on it. They promised the golden duo that they would try their best to be more available and less consumed with each other.

They all ate lunch together and then went their separate ways. As soon as Arthur had shut the door. Blair started to kiss Chuck.

He pulled back. "Hey didn't we just promise the pretty ones that we would show more reserve."

Blair ran her hand up the inside of his thigh. "We didn't say when we'd start. Besides what they don't know won't hurt them."

He smiled at her. "I love you." He covered her mouth with his as she slid her hands into his pants. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck and some things would never change.


End file.
